


【棋魂亮光】I Have Nothing But You

by Love_of_Sakura



Series: 【棋魂亮光】和风组曲 [5]
Category: Hikaru no Go, 棋魂
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 102,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_of_Sakura/pseuds/Love_of_Sakura
Summary: 名义上是《和风组曲》三部曲的第三部，实际是一个拖太久被坑掉的番外~时间线在《再见初恋》上、下部之间，讲述了进藤光在塔矢家的乡间老宅避难期间的故事
Relationships: Touya Akira/Shindou Hikaru, 亮光 - Relationship
Series: 【棋魂亮光】和风组曲 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701154
Kudos: 7





	1. 1-4章

**Author's Note:**

> 亮光小夫妻没羞没臊的日常生活，全程撒糖，偶尔发刀，内含重口PLAY，严重OOC

第一章

塔矢回到围棋会所时，正好是傍晚时分。  
成群的客人还留恋在棋盘前不愿离去，清脆的落子声和低沉的交谈声此起彼伏。灿烂的阳光从窗口倾泄而入，静静流淌在大厅里，把所有人和事物，都包裹在一片暖融融的氛围中。  
早春时节的天气乍暖还寒，即使是碧空如洗的日子，气温也仅仅悬浮在冰点之上。塔矢走进玻璃拉门时，市内外的大幅温差，让他的呢子大衣凝结起一层细小的水珠，阵阵微妙的冷意，顺着脊椎骨蔓延上来。  
由于塔矢开门的声音很轻，沉浸于对弈的客人都没注意到他，只有守在柜台后的市和小姐微笑着迎上来，接过他手中的提包：  
“小亮回来的比平时晚呢。今天外面很冷吧，在电台的大盘解说工作，真是辛苦小亮了！”  
“谢谢市和小姐关心。对了，进藤呢？还在陪北岛先生研究棋谱吗？”  
塔矢向市和微笑致谢，目光习惯性地投向进藤常坐的位置，落在正和北岛先生埋头争论什么的金发少年身上。  
“嗯，他们一直在研究小亮和绪方老师前天本因坊赛决战的棋谱。不过，对这局棋的评价，两个人似乎有些南辕北辙啊！”  
市和点点头，压低了声音回答，然后突然捂住脸，小小地惊叫起来：  
“啊呀大事不妙，这一老一小又要吵起来了！！….”  
市和话音未落，就听见金发少年清亮的声音临空炸起：  
“BAGA！！ 我说这一步是失误就是失误！！要不是绪方先生后来落入塔矢的陷阱，前天中盘认输的肯定是塔矢亮！！”  
“进藤光你小子别太嚣张！！小老师最后还不是赢得很漂亮！？想要理直气壮挑小老师的毛病，你还是再好好修炼一百年吧！！”  
北岛先生立即火冒三丈地反驳道。  
“什么叫再好好修炼一百年？！失误就是失误，这种漏算棋步的低级错误，出自塔矢亮之手更加不可原谅！！何况本因坊之位本来就是我的，要不是棋院那帮老头死活不愿把它还给我，哪会有现在这场画蛇添足的决赛，让塔矢门下这对师兄弟在这里争夺我的头衔！！….”  
进藤瞪圆了眼睛、理直气壮地回吼北岛先生。由于过于投入这场口舌之争，连塔矢从身后接近的脚步声都没注意到。  
少年的大嗓门，如往常那样把整个会所的目光都吸引过来。所有人看到进藤身后一言不发的塔矢，都吓得张大了嘴巴。  
塔矢向众人露出一个绝美的微笑，食指轻按嘴唇，示意大家不要出声。大叔大伯们立即点头如捣蒜，同时心里猛划十字，为口无遮拦的进藤默哀三分钟。  
塔矢交抱双臂、恼怒又无奈地看了进藤一会儿，见少年还是对自身的危险处境无知无觉，最终只得叹息一声，单膝跪地，双臂从背后环绕上来，紧紧抱住进藤的腰。温热的吐息，无比暧昧地轻挠着少年的耳垂。  
“亲爱的Hikaru，你刚才那番劈头盖脸的指责，真是让我感到伤心呢。即使我中途出现疏忽，最后不也按照你的要求，顺利赢下了比赛吗？还有，也不知谁一个月前对我撒泼打滚，逼我替你守住本因坊头衔，还威胁我说若敢输给绪方先生，今后一年都别想上你的床！”  
塔矢音量控制得完美到极点，不高不低，刚好让整个棋会所听到。亲昵无比的一句话，震得大叔大伯眼冒金星风中凌乱，进藤更是瞬间进化成石柱，全身僵硬地任塔矢抱着，过了半天才缓过劲来，结结巴巴地向塔矢求饶：  
“塔塔塔矢….我我我真的不是那个意思…你你你赢了绪方先生我真的很高兴！！啊不对，最伟大的塔矢名人怎么会输呢！！….等等塔矢我真没有讽刺你的意思….救命塔矢亮你不要咬我啊啊啊！！！”  
虽然进藤竭力挣扎，塔矢还是又狠又准地咬上他的项颈，直到少年疼得眼泪直掉、颤抖哀求了好久，塔矢才意犹未尽地松开他，舔舔嘴唇，贴着进藤的耳垂，冷笑着抛下一句：  
“进藤光我严肃警告你——下次说我坏话之前，好好看清这是谁的地盘！别让我再逮到机会，把你关进卧室里狠狠修理！！”  
虽然塔矢的音量极其低沉，但竖起耳朵偷听的大叔大伯们，还是几乎被唾沫星子活活呛死。围棋会所里凄惨的咳嗽声此起彼伏，市和小姐只都觉得眼前发黑、双腿发软，手抖得几乎将托盘中的茶水抛出去。  
市和深吸几口气，勉强稳住情绪，然后谄笑着走到快被塔矢活活折磨死的少年面前，试图替他解围：  
“是呀是呀，进藤君真是过分。话说今天外面这么冷，小亮又回来得这么晚，进藤君怎么一个劲儿说小亮坏话，一点儿也不体贴他的辛苦呢。”  
说着，市和使劲向进藤使眼色，暗示他赶紧接过她的话题继续扯。  
“回来晚？啊啊已经七点了吗，果然比平时迟了一个半小时！”  
进藤这才后知后觉的地反应过来，摸摸塔矢的手，发觉一片冰凉，顿时慌了神。  
“天啊外面这么冷塔矢不会冻病了吧！等等你不是开车去东京电台的吗，大盘解说应该早就结束了，你怎么这么晚才回来？”  
看到进藤手忙脚乱为他担心的样子，塔矢的神情渐渐变得深邃而温柔，他起身坐在进藤身旁的扶椅上，递给金发少年一个包装精美的纸袋：  
“别担心进藤，我不会感冒的。只是对局结束后，顺便去了我们上次吃过的甜品店，为了等他们晚间特供的点心，在门口多排了一会儿队而已。”  
塔矢轻描淡写的几句话，不着痕迹地省略掉自己在寒风中苦等一个小时、又被无数好事者围观的经历。可深知他性格的金发少年，岂会听不出这一刻意掩饰掉的真相。  
进藤吸吸鼻子，竭力忽略掉微微发酸的眼角。他小心打开纸袋，发现里面是他最喜爱的杏仁蜂蜜千层糕和香草奶茶。其中奶茶还被塔矢特意转移进保温杯里，现在捧在手心，依然能感受到奶茶刚出炉时、那灼热的温度。  
进藤轻啜一口奶茶，又掰开千层糕塞进嘴里——层层蜂蜜中点缀着削成碎屑的杏仁，那极度甘美中带着微微苦涩的滋味，几乎让他的眼泪掉了下来。

进藤知道卖这种糕点的小店，整个东京只有一家，是他和塔矢开车经过时才偶然发现的。小店的老板娘来自号称甜品与巧克力之乡的西欧某国，她根据祖传秘方亲手烘培的糕点，竟比所有知名品牌都要来的美味，这种蜂蜜杏仁千层糕更是不接受任何预订，每天限量供给，晚上六点后按时上架，必须提前赶到、在店外排队等候很久才能买到。  
进藤当初有幸品尝过一次这种糕点后，曾对这一美味赞不绝口，可惜塔矢准备本因坊决战忙到心力交瘁，一直没有机会再开车带他光顾那家小店。好在金发少年虽然嘴馋，但对所有物质享受并不贪心，随口念叨两句后，自己都忘掉了这家甜品店。不料塔矢一直把这件小的不能再小的事情记挂在心，本因坊决战刚刚结束，就不顾身体的疲惫，开车绕过十几公里的弯路、甚至在寒风中排队苦等一个多小时，只为给进藤带回心爱的甜食。  
进藤竭力忍住眼泪，狼吞虎咽地咀嚼着千层糕，仿佛这是世界上无与伦比的美味。塔矢望着他的眼神温柔地能滴出水来，把保温杯捧到进藤唇边，小心翼翼地给少年喂着奶茶，又在少年快要噎着时轻轻拍打他的脊背，低声劝他不着急、慢慢吃。  
“塔矢你身上真的好冷，为什么不顺便给自己买杯热饮呢？”  
进藤捂住塔矢的手，嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨道。  
“呵呵，因为我讨厌所有甜食啊，可惜凡是出自那位老板娘之手的东西，就连咖啡都甜得过分呢。”  
塔矢微微一笑：  
“不过进藤，我喜欢看你吃甜食。那种心满意足的样子，像只幸福的小仓鼠。”  
亲昵又戏谑的语气，让进藤又羞又恼却无从发作。他咬住嘴唇沉默几秒，突然对市和小姐大喊道：  
“市和姐姐！能不能麻烦你把空调再调高一档….”  
“不用了进藤！室内温度太高，大家都会受不了的。”  
塔矢连忙制止进藤 的冲动，笑盈盈地搂住少年：  
“不过进藤你坐在窗口晒了一天太阳，吸收了这么多热量，简直像个移动小暖炉。我只要抱着你，就一点儿也不会觉得冷啦。”  
“真，真的吗?”  
进藤惊异地瞪大了眼睛。见塔矢笃定地点头，进藤天人交战了好一会儿，终于咬咬牙、狠下心，爬到塔矢大腿上，把对方冰凉的脸，紧紧贴在自己温热的颈窝处：  
“塔矢亮你这混蛋，本少爷就屈尊给你做一回暖炉！！不过，要是你回家后胆敢病倒，我绝对饶不了你！！”  
围棋会所里早已寂静无声，不少老顾客面红耳赤地转过身，选择对这一幕非礼勿视，另一些人则被冲击到完全丧失反应能力，目瞪口呆地盯着不远处肆无忌惮抱做一团的两人——  
只见夕阳余辉暖融融地照耀着这对年轻人，身穿鹅黄色套头衫的进藤，像只倔强的金毛狗狗一样，浑身不自在地骑坐在塔矢大腿上，一边不安地扭动身子躲开对方的骚扰，一边满脸通红、手忙脚乱地消灭着手中的千层糕。  
塔矢则笑得像只优雅又狡猾的狐狸，双臂看似温柔地缠住进藤，实则强势不容反抗地压制住对方别扭的挣扎。塔矢不紧不慢吃掉进藤脸上的蛋糕，起先只是用手指抚去那些碎渣，后来为了图省事，塔矢干脆直接附上自己的唇，微微眯起眼睛、无比陶醉地，舔去少年脸上的奶油和蜂蜜。  
“年轻真好啊！没想到一向稳重的小亮老师，遇到进藤光之后，竟变得一天比一天开放呢….”  
北岛先生感慨万分地叹息一声，市和听了蓦然惊醒，这才发觉自己已盯着那两个孩子灵魂出窍了好久。为了掩饰失态，市和用报纸卷恶狠狠地教训了北岛先生一把，然后不顾对方的抗议，严正宣告棋会所今天提前关门，请各位客人立即离开。  
苦等一天却没能向小亮老师讨来一局指导棋，众人自然感到万分遗憾，但面对那对小两口NO LAW TO SEE的甜蜜场面，大叔大伯们实在拉不下老脸继续围观。他们只得依依不舍地离场，回望那对年轻人的目光中，充满了深深的欣慰和祝福。

作者注：  
I Have Nothing  
演唱：惠特尼.休斯顿

Share my life, take me for what I am  
请分享我的生命，接纳最纯粹的我  
Cause I’ll never change all my colors for you  
因为我永远不会在你面前，掩饰我真实的色彩  
Take my love, I’ll never ask for too much  
请接受我的爱，我永远不会渴求太多  
Just all that you are and everything that you do  
我只渴求——全部的你，还有你做的每一件事

I don’t really need to look very much further  
我其实并不需要思虑更远  
I don’t want to have to go where you don’t follow  
我也不愿不得不来到，你不会跟来的地方  
I won’t hold it back again, this passion inside  
我不会再压抑，这份深藏心底的激情  
Can’t run from myself  
我无法逃离自己  
There’s nowhere to hide  
我已无处可藏  
(Your love I’ll remember forever)  
（我将永远记住你的爱）

Don’t make me close one more door  
请不要让我再封闭内心  
I don’t wanna hurt anymore  
我谁也不想伤害  
Stay in my arms if you dare  
如果你敢，请留在我的臂弯中  
Or must I imagine you there  
或者，我不得不想象你在我怀中  
Don’t walk away from me...  
请不要离开我  
I have nothing,nothing, nothing  
If I don’t have you,you  
you ,you, you  
If I don’t have you  
我将一无所有，一无所有，一无所有  
如果我没有拥有你  
如果我没有拥有你

You see through, right to the heart of me  
你看穿了我，目光直达我的心底  
You break down my walls with the strength of your love  
你用爱的力量，打碎了我竖起的高墙  
I never knew love like I’ve known it with you  
我以前从不懂爱，是你让我明白了爱  
Will a memory survive,one I can hold on to  
如果记忆可以永存，就让我来证明这点

第二章

等进藤在塔矢的百般骚扰下，气喘吁吁消灭完蛋糕和奶茶，天色已经完全黯淡，棋会所里也只剩下了他们两个。  
“吃饱了，有力气了？”  
“嗯。”  
“那就好，多亏有你这个小暖炉，我身上也暖和了许多。走吧，进藤，我们回家。”  
塔矢亲亲恋人的额头，把他从腿上抱下来。牵起少年的手，向着大门走去。  
就在跟着塔矢锁门离开的一刻，进藤突然回头，有些惆怅地回望了一眼，这间人去楼空、光线昏暗的围棋会所——  
虽然随着舆论的扭转和棋士资格的恢复，进藤的生活也即将回归正轨，但他永远也忘不了，在那充满腥风血雨、刀光剑影的九个月，自己在公共场合的任何亮相，都会遭受何等恶毒的敌视甚至攻击。  
而那九个月里，放眼整个东京，塔矢家的棋会所，竟成了进藤唯一的避风港。只有这里的大叔大伯们，愿意无条件同情、支持、和庇护，被全世界抛弃的金发少年，只因为，他们无条件忠于从小看着长大的“小亮老师”，也相信小亮老师的挚爱之人，不论背负多大的丑闻，本质上必定拥有值得尊敬的品格。  
然而，围棋会所毕竟属于对外开放的公共场所，进藤的丑闻刚刚曝光时，曾有狂热的闹事者冲进这里，指着进藤的鼻子破口大骂。当进藤在这番肆意诋毁下差点再次崩溃时，平常和少年斗嘴斗得最厉害的北岛先生，竟拖着早已不灵便的老腿，怒吼着冲上去，挥舞起拐棍狂揍那个闹事者，随后其他大伯大叔也伸手相助，齐心合力揍到那个入侵者抱头鼠窜。  
为没能完成塔矢嘱托、好好照顾进藤而自责不已的市和小姐，当即为棋会所重新订下最严厉的家规——但凡诋毁、讽刺、攻击进藤光的人，一律不许踏入会所大门。而进了大门以后，又对进藤人品表达任何异议的顾客，则会被她毫不留情地再次“请”出去。  
于是，整整九个月间，这所由塔矢行洋前五冠王开办、现任名人塔矢亮经营，曾经热闹无比、慕名来访者无数的棋会所，生意几乎惨淡到历史最低点，除了“小亮老师”的死忠粉，每天竟没有一个新人前来报到。  
然而，以市和和北岛为首的“塔矢亮亲卫队”，不仅丝毫不为萧条的经营状况忧虑，还得意洋洋地自夸，说什么“早该好好清理门户，会所好久都没这么清静了”云云。那是进藤第一次震惊地发现——塔矢行洋全家和他的门下弟子们，甚至塔矢家所有的亲朋好友，不仅护犊子护到不分青红皂白，精神力也彪悍到能把全世界秒杀一万遍。而在这种恐怖环境下茁壮成长的塔矢亮，每次坐在棋盘前，都能面无表情地把对手虐到体无完肤，似乎也没啥可惊奇的了。

“说起来真对不起北岛先生呢。老人家关键时刻那么护着我，我还天天和他吵，专说你坏话惹他发火。”  
吃完一大堆蛋糕和奶茶，进藤躺在汽车后座时，困到眼睛都睁不开了。  
塔矢为进藤裹上厚实的毛毯，在他头下塞好柔软的靠枕，正准备回到驾驶座时，听到少年模糊的嘟囔，又重新坐回进藤身边，像逗弄小狗一样挠着少年的金发，微笑地调侃道：  
“呵呵，不说塔矢亮坏话的进藤光，就不是我认识的那个小混蛋啦。而且北岛先生才不会生你的气呢，每天准时来棋会所报到和你斗嘴吵架，是他老人家退休后最大的爱好呢。”  
进藤听了，突然睁开迷蒙的眼睛，定定地望着塔矢：  
“真的？那这么说，塔矢下次还会带我你家来会所了喽？”  
塔矢沉默几秒，无奈又宠溺地一笑：  
“虽然把你藏在乡下老宅，远比带到东京这种是非之地要安全得多，而我出于阴暗的私心，也无时无刻渴望彻底独占你，想要把你永远藏在只有我一个人能找到的地方，不让世上任何其他人、甚至我的亲朋好友看到你可爱的身影，分享你温暖的笑容，但每天独守空无一人的老宅，苦苦等待我从棋院下班回家，进藤你这么活泼好动的性格，一定会被我可怕的独占欲生生逼疯吧。所以…..只要我外出工作，就一定会带上你。即使你这两个月还暂时不能回棋院，在会所陪老爷爷们下棋斗嘴，也总比一个人守在家里开心得多吧。”  
“啊啊，所以每次我就像幼儿园小孩、或是你的小宠物那样，被寄存在市和姐姐那里，等你下班再把我接回家。”  
进藤撇撇嘴抱怨道，突然眼珠一转，笑嘻嘻地伸出手，勾住塔矢的脖子，把他拉向自己：  
“还有啊，市和姐姐昨天无比认真地对我说，今后她想给我发工资呢。因为我总在你家棋会所给老爷爷们无偿下指导棋，她觉得把我当免费劳动力使唤，心里很过意不去呢。不过仔细想想，从市和小姐手里领工资，只是换个好听点的名号，被你这个老板变相包养罢了，我就突然觉得有点搞笑啦。”  
“呵呵，进藤，你讨厌这样被我‘包养’吗？你以前不是承诺过，即使落魄到极点，也要把自己的一切都交到我手中吗？”  
塔矢两手撑在进藤身侧，温热的吐息轻轻拂过进藤耳边，漆黑如墨的眸光，似乎要吞噬恋人的一切。  
两人静静对视着，许久，进藤温柔又忧伤的一笑，在塔矢眉心落下一个轻吻：  
“是啊，塔矢，我的确承诺过你。所以，我会永远信守这份承诺，永远相信你对我的爱。可是作为一个男人，不仅长期没有经济来源，甚至出门都没法保护自己，凡事都要靠另一个男人才能生存下去，我还是觉得自尊心好受打击啊。啊啊啊真讨厌，我当初怎么就把奖金和工资一股脑投给什么围棋推广项目了？！结果几年下来，青少年围棋普及率不升反降，我本人出了事，当初那帮巧舌如簧的商人也躲得远远的，没有一个人站出来帮我说话！！”  
“进藤我早就告诫过你啊，那帮奸商的人品根本不可信。但你当时头脑发热，根本听不进我的劝告。  
塔矢叹息一声，无可奈何地继续数落进藤：  
“而且说实话，即使以前有工作的时候，你手里也一点儿存不住钱，不是用来投资围棋项目，就是捐助给孤儿院和养老院。我们同居以后，不是一直靠我的奖金和对局费覆盖日常开销吗？所以进藤你现在到底在发什么疯，对被我‘包养’这件事这么敏感？！”  
“BAGA塔矢亮你太不厚道了！！夺了我本因坊头衔，还一个劲儿揭我旧伤！！”  
进藤顿时炸毛了，像个耍无赖的孩子一样，在塔矢怀里扭来扭去，摁住对方的胳膊又抓又咬。  
“对，小爷我就是心情不爽、胡搅蛮缠，塔矢亮你能拿我怎么着！？啊啊一想到还得苦苦煎熬一年，才有机会从你手中重新夺回属于自己的东西，我就对塔矢你气不打一处来啊！！所以塔矢你还是继续大人有大量，即使遵守承诺赢了绪方老师，这一年也别上我的床好吗？因为我实在咽不下这口气，和抢了我头衔的敌人同床共枕啊啊啊！！”  
“等等….进藤你究竟是什么意思？”  
金发少年无赖到极点的要求，让塔矢的大脑出现瞬间的短路。过了几秒钟，终于反应过来的塔矢，气得脸色铁青、浑身颤抖。他怒吼一声掀开进藤身上的薄毯，不顾进藤的惊呼惨叫，狠戾无比地镇压住少年的挣扎，将全身重量压在对方身上。  
“进.藤.光！！一碰上本因坊头衔，你竟然变得这么任性骄纵、小肚鸡肠，你刚才那番疯话….简直无理取闹到了极点！！！”  
塔矢气喘吁吁、凶神恶煞地瞪着进藤，两人从项颈到脚尖，每一个部位都紧紧相贴。在呼吸交缠、肢体摩擦之间，进藤无比清晰地感到，塔矢的下身起了反应。那根滚烫坚硬的巨物顶在少年两腿之间，如果没有衣物的保护，几乎就要野蛮地冲入他体内，像往常那样残暴地蹂躏他了。  
“塔塔塔矢…我们还在车上啊！！你不会真的对我….”  
进藤吓得面色惨白，亲身经历过的无数次惨痛教训，让他知道塔矢一旦失控起来有多恐怖。  
两人刚在一起时，进藤对恋人间的情事既害羞又恐惧，塔矢也因为初夜的愧疚，每次都苦苦克制着情欲，不敢对进藤做得太过分。所以两人虽同居三年，精神生活也十分和谐，但在床事上，塔矢从来没有真正尽兴过。  
然而经过藤崎明事件，进藤对塔矢“你是我的唯一”的甜蜜誓言，仿佛开启了塔矢体内某道隐藏的闸门，让那些被压抑多年却无从发泄的情欲，全都如滔天洪水般倾泻而出，翻卷咆哮着，将进藤拖入爱的深渊。  
然而，经过在乡下老宅隐居后的最初几次失控，当塔矢将进藤蹂躏到数度昏厥、奄奄一息后，也曾产生过深刻的悔恨甚至恐惧。因为，塔矢毕竟太在乎自己在恋人心中的形象，即便进藤曾许下“把心和身体都献给你”的誓言，塔矢还是无法克制地担心，自己对进藤永无止境的欲望，会让进藤感到恐惧、厌恶、甚至潜意识里产生想要逃离的念头。  
但出人意料地是，金发少年仅仅不满地抱怨了几次，就轻易原谅了塔矢，甚至微红着脸、笑嘻嘻地告诉恋人：“只要你觉得时间地点允许，任何时候想要，都可以尽情地抱我。”  
极度的震惊过后，这句承诺几乎让塔矢当场落泪。因为他知道，这是进藤对他过去所受伤害的最温柔的补偿，也是对他内心全部黑暗面近乎无限度的包容。塔矢亮对待挚爱的方式，既是完全地占有对方，又是不惜一切地守护对方。而当进藤光爱惨了一个人，则会把自己毫无保留地奉献到对方手中，甚至牺牲自己的感受，任凭对方支配和享用。  
占有与奉献，守护与牺牲，塔矢和进藤在对待恋人的方式上，在两个截然不同的方向上分别走上了极端。但同样地，他们两的生命，也在疯狂到极点的爱情中，达到完美的契合与统一。  
于是从那以后，两人之间的情爱，便向着激烈贪婪、毫无节制的方向一去不返，而塔矢平日对进藤的宠溺，也渐渐达到无法无天、人神共愤的程度。两人甚至达成一种无言的默契，或是恋人间的小小情趣：卧室之外，进藤像个骄纵任性的小霸王一样，对塔矢颐指气使，作威作福。可一旦踏入卧室，塔矢就对进藤拥有绝对的支配权，除了不得不备战棋赛的日子，可以任何时候对进藤为所欲为。  
这一以卧室大门为界的不成文协定，两人一直遵守得很好。可惜进藤对本因坊头衔的过度偏执，最近却三番五次踩到塔矢的底线——  
先是以专心备战为借口、逼迫塔矢禁欲长达两个月；随后又威胁塔矢，必须为他击败绪方先生，否则今后一年都别想爬上他的床；最后等塔矢千辛万苦替进藤保住头衔，少年又开始小心眼地嫉妒塔矢，甚至打算厚颜无耻地违背承诺，在重新从塔矢手里抢回头衔之前，都不许对方碰他的身体。  
进藤原本对名利极其淡薄、胜负心也远不如塔矢强烈，但他对待本因坊问题上的极度任性、出尔反尔，终于逼得塔矢忍无可忍。况且进藤对这一古老头衔的偏执，从根本上源于对藤原佐为的无限思念。即使深知佐为并非真正的敌人，嫉妒心和独占欲都强烈到极点的塔矢，还是无法轻易咽下这口恶气，备战本因坊决赛期间遭受的压抑和委屈一次性爆发，塔矢誓要从进藤身上一毫不剩地给自己补偿回来，否则绝不善罢甘休放过进藤。  
这样想着，塔矢一手压住进藤挣扎的双臂，一手解开进藤的皮带，探入少年的内裤，粗暴地揉捏着那柔软的臀瓣。然后，两根修长有力的手指，毫不怜惜地插入恋人体内，恶意翻搅着，又模仿着平时交合时的动作，狠狠向最深处刺去。  
“啊啊啊啊塔矢不要啊！！——”  
进藤发出一声凄厉的惨叫，头部痛苦地向后仰去。塔矢一口咬住少年的喉结，如嗜血野兽那样喘息嘶吼着，在少年纤细脆弱的项颈上，落下无数深红色的咬痕和淤痕。  
“塔…塔矢求你饶了我好吗….我对不起你，我向你道歉还不行吗…..”  
进藤双眸含泪、抖抖索索地哀求着塔矢。在他颈上疯狂啃咬的唇舌，插入他下体肆意侵犯的手指，上下同时进行的、双倍的折磨与刺激，几乎将进藤逼到崩溃的边缘。  
“饶了你？呵呵，进藤你这个骄纵任性的小混蛋，我真后悔平时对你宠溺太过、管教不足，竟让你误以为，犯了这么大的错误，还能不受惩罚地蒙混过关！进藤光你听着， 这次我若不把平时受的那些罪，那些你亏欠我的、欺压我的 ，从你身上一桩一桩地讨回来，我从今以后就不叫塔矢亮！！”  
说着，塔矢粗暴地撕裂进藤的下衣，将已成破布状的长裤和内裤一把扯下。短短几秒之内，进藤雪白柔软的下体，毫无保护地暴露在塔矢面前。他修长的大腿被塔矢强行分开，高高架在椅背上。过于熟悉的体位，过于屈辱的姿势，唤醒了深藏体内的可怖记忆，以及对疼痛的本能恐惧，少年的膝盖和足尖已开始克制不住地打颤，大腿根处吹弹可破的柔嫩肌肤，也在冷空气中楚楚可怜地发抖着。  
“进藤，多亏你逼我禁欲两个月。以我现在的状态，肯定能把你按在后座，狠狠强暴一整夜吧。”  
似乎还嫌对进藤捉弄地不够，塔矢舔吻着进藤的泪水，恶意地调笑到。  
“塔矢亮，你今天非要弄死我才罢休吗？”  
进藤气息奄奄地问。  
“没错，弄死你这件事，我早在脑袋里幻想过无数遍了。”  
塔矢点头同意，他微微起身，拉开长裤的拉链。塔矢两腿之间那毫无遮掩、凶残到极点的欲望，吓得进藤瞳孔紧缩、呼吸加速，拼命地向后挣扎退缩。而当塔矢野蛮地掰开他的臀瓣，就要一鼓作气捣入他体内时，进藤竟然崩溃地大哭起来。  
“啊啊啊塔矢亮你发过誓永远不会再伤到我的！！你没做润滑就冲进来会要了我的命啊！！！呜呜呜塔矢亮你这个禽兽变态大色魔！！！我们还在车库你就敢这么乱搞，万一被人发现我的名声又会毁得渣都不剩啦！！！还有行洋老师明子阿姨今天还特意来乡下看我们，你把我折磨到站都站不起来，我待会儿还怎么有脸见你的父母啊啊啊！！！”  
进藤声嘶力竭的哭喊，终于让塔矢从灭顶的情欲中找回一丝理智。  
塔矢狠狠咬住嘴唇，忍得冷汗直流、浑身发抖，腥甜的鲜血从他咬破的唇角涌出，合着他脸上的冷汗，一滴滴滑落，浸湿了进藤赤裸的肩头。塔矢趴在进藤身上剧烈地喘息着，好一会儿才勉强缓过气来。他抬起苍白憔悴的脸，如同负伤野兽般凶残无比地盯着进藤，那沙哑到极点的声音，几乎擦破进藤的耳膜：  
“进藤光你这个狼心狗肺的小混蛋！！我发誓，如果不能把你干死在床上…..我一定会亲手掐死你！！…..”  
似乎为了印证自己的话，塔矢狠狠擒住进藤的下巴，在少年唇上落下充斥着浓烈的血腥味、狂暴到几乎将对方生吞活剥的吻。  
激狂的一吻终于结束，进藤已经两眼发黑浑身无力，但顶在他入口处的欲望，不仅没有一丝一毫消退的迹象，竟然比刚才还要狰狞和肿胀，吓得进藤几乎再次哭出来：  
“怎怎怎么办呢塔矢？？难道我真的逃不过这一劫吗？？”  
“没错，进藤光，我说到做到！即使把惩罚推迟到回家之后，你这周也休想下床了！！”  
塔矢斩钉截铁地回答。  
突然，他似乎想到什么似的，神色渐渐变得柔和，对进藤露出一个绝美到极点的笑容，让少年顿时感到背后阴风阵阵、寒意森森：  
“不过，亲爱的Hikaru，我现在这个状态，根本没法开车带你回家啊。再说你这么爱我….也不忍心看我一直忍着，直到忍出什么毛病吧？”  
“那…..我用手帮你解决？”  
进藤怯生生地问。  
虽然每次情爱都是塔矢主动，导致进藤手上的技术一直十分生涩。但为了能安全回到家，偶尔为对方牺牲一下廉耻和自尊，进藤表示咬咬牙也能接受。  
谁知，塔矢却微笑着否定了进藤的提议：  
“不，我不要你用手帮我。”  
然后，他在进藤唇上，落下蜻蜓点水的一吻：  
“我最爱的Hikaru，我要你用这张可爱的小嘴….好好安抚我的欲望。”

第三章

用自己的嘴安抚塔矢亮，当属进藤光这辈子最恐怖的经历之一。  
熬过了堪比地狱的半个小时后，当塔矢掐住进藤的脑袋，拉扯着少年的金发，野兽般嘶吼着将全数欲望射在他嘴里时，进藤只觉得眼冒金星、呼吸停滞，几乎要被塔矢的粗暴蹂躏致死。  
塔矢刚一松手，进藤就浑身瘫软趴在后座上。酸涩的泪水如秋雨般夺眶而出，喉咙深处还残留着被巨物顶住、撑开、一遍遍侵犯后的灼烧和剧痛。少年抖抖索索地捂住嘴，吃力地吞咽掉充满整个口腔的浊液，直到被那浓烈的腥味呛到喘不上气，伏在座椅边缘，声嘶力竭地咳嗽起来。  
进藤痛苦到极点的声音，终于将塔矢从高潮后的短暂失神中惊醒，只见金发少年赤裸着下体，趴在座椅上咳到快要断气，单薄的身子剧烈颤抖着，如同风中残叶般凄惨又可怜。  
“进藤，进藤你怎么了？！….天啊你全咽下去了吗？！进藤光你这个大笨蛋，第一次不必为我做到这个地步啊！！”  
塔矢慌乱地拍打着进藤的脊背，进藤勉强抬起头，饱含泪水的大眼睛狠狠瞪着塔矢，咳得气都喘不上来了，还不忘倔强地反驳对方：  
“可是….咳咳….塔矢你经常为我这么做啊，为什么就不许…..我为你这么做呢！？咳咳…..”  
塔矢叹息一声，心痛无比地抱起进藤，用毛毯裹住进藤赤裸的下体，让他坐在自己的大腿上。  
“对不起，进藤…..对不起，今天是我过分了，我不该逼你用嘴安抚我，更不该对你那么粗暴…..但我完全没想到，你愿意为我做到这种程度，所以若说不开心，那就太虚伪了…但这是你第一次尝试这种事，我不忍心看到你太委屈自己，甚至为我牺牲强烈的自尊心….好了进藤，你也累了吧，我马上带你回家….裹着毯子好好睡一觉，等到家了，我会叫醒你….”  
塔矢用毛毯裹紧进藤，搂在怀里轻轻摇晃着。低沉的声线像丝绒般萦绕在进藤耳边，那一遍遍吐露的温柔话语，如同在抚慰一个迷惘而疲惫的孩子。  
进藤在塔矢的安抚下再次昏昏欲睡，就在塔矢刚要放下他、回到驾驶座时，进藤突然把脑袋埋在塔矢胸口，紧紧抱住对方，沙哑脆弱的嗓音，一遍遍呼唤着对方的名字。  
“塔矢…塔矢…对不起，我对不起你….”  
塔矢被恋人突如其来的举动惊呆了，只能浑身僵硬地任进藤搂住自己，听对方旋即欲泣地诉说着心声：  
“塔矢，塔矢…你参加本因坊决战的日子，我就开始心态严重失衡，一边胡搅蛮缠逼你为我赢得胜利，一边又恼怒你拿走了本属于我的东西….我不明白自己怎么会堕落到这个地步，最难熬的九个月都挺过来了，甚至再过一阵就能重返棋坛，可越是临近胜利的曙光，我的心理却越不平衡，似乎想把以前受的罪全数清算，压抑许久的怨气，也疯狂叫嚣着要得到补偿….  
可是塔矢，我无权向别人发泄这些负面情绪，更没有人有责任平白无故承受我的怒气….我只能拿你当我的出气筒，也只有你甘愿做我的出气筒…..塔矢，我一点也不想这样任性，可还是控制不住地百般刁难你、逼迫你、折磨你….嘴上许诺把一切都交到你手中，心里却嫉妒你抢走了我的头衔，任性地不让你碰我的身子….  
但塔矢你知道吗？就在刚才被你粗暴对待的时候，我突然再次真切地感受到你的愤怒、悲伤、委屈，突然明白自己不经意间又狠狠伤害了你….塔矢，我曾发誓永远不会拒绝你的拥抱，因为….落魄到极点的我，除了这个身体，已经没有什么能回报你对我的爱了….可我依旧那么自私、那么健忘，到了你真正需要我的时候，竟连这点慰藉都不愿意给你….  
原谅我，塔矢，原谅我…..即使从相遇起，我就一直不停地伤害你，可看在我那么信任你、依恋你、除了你之外再无依靠的份上，还是请你原谅我好吗….”  
寂静。  
过了很久，塔矢僵硬的身子渐渐软化，他露出一个温柔到令人心碎的微笑，捧起进藤泪痕交错的脸蛋，一点点吻去上面的泪珠，最后，在恋人小巧的鼻尖上，落下无比宠溺的一吻。  
“进藤，我曾说过，你是世上最让人心痛的小笨蛋。因为….你总能在不经意间，一次次揉碎我的心啊。”  
说着，塔矢抬起进藤的下巴，深沉如墨的眸光，直直望进少年心底：  
“可是进藤光，你固然无权迁怒别人，但又有什么权利，这样无谓地谴责自己、贬低自己？！难道你就不明白，你从来都没违背对我的承诺吗？！既然你答应把一切都交到我手中，自然就会把最脆弱、最落魄、甚至最绝望的一面，毫不掩饰地展现给我！而我既然发誓承担和守护你的一切，也就责无旁贷必须包容你所有的灰暗面！！  
何况，这样做不仅是我的责任，更是我此生最大的荣耀和幸福！因为这意味着….我真正成为了你的唯一，成为了你自身的一部分，与你再也不分彼此！！只有在我面前，你才能卸下一切重负，肆无忌惮、任性骄纵地做回一个孩子，并像一个孩子那样，要求我无条件地宠溺你、纵容你、接纳你的一切。进藤，能够被你这样信任和依赖，我深感荣幸….不，我为在你心中独一无二的地位，感到无比骄傲和喜悦！”  
塔矢略微停顿，控制住激烈的情绪，微微苦笑着继续说道：  
“可惜…..不论多么想成为你最坚强可靠的后盾，我终究还是个凡人，甚至内心具有比其他人更多的缺陷。我的傲慢、冷酷、嫉妒、多疑、自我中心、严重缺乏安全感，早已成为性格中根深蒂固的一部分。而对你的独占欲和控制欲，更是达到难以自控的程度。  
进藤，为了你，我有勇气与全世界为敌，但实际上….我最大的敌人，却一直都是我自己。我无法克制对你疯狂的占有欲，无法压抑那些黑暗又贪婪的情欲。我曾因为情感崩溃伤害过你一次，而一旦再出现风吹草动…..我害怕自己会重蹈覆辙，再次狠狠伤害你。  
这次本因坊决赛就是最好的例子…..我早就知道你对这个头衔有多执着，对藤原佐为有多愧疚，何况…现在又是你最脆弱的时候，我就更该无条件体谅你的心情、包容你的任性。可惜….我还是因为对佐为的嫉妒而心烦意乱，因为长时间无法碰触你的身体而暴躁不堪。为此我无比厌恶自己，只恨自己不够强大，再次败给了心中的魔鬼…..”  
说到这里，塔矢死死盯住进藤，疯狂的感情，从那深渊般的眼底汹涌而出。  
“可是进藤，虽然我是内心阴暗的魔鬼，你也必须成为专属于我的天使！！留在我怀中任我疼爱，留在我生命中安慰我、拯救我！！你的心，你的身体，都是我的专属物，是我最珍爱的宝物。任何人都无权诋毁或伤害属于我的东西，任何人都不行——甚至…..包括进藤你自己！！所以，我决不允许你再像刚才那样批判、贬低、轻践自己！！如果还有下次，进藤光……我发誓我绝对饶不了你！！”  
望着金发恋人无比震惊的表情，塔矢的眼神慢慢变得柔和，他把进藤连人带毛毯一起揽入怀中，嘴唇摩擦着少年的金发，俯在他耳边叹息低语道：  
“对不起，我的Hikaru，刚才又吓到你了吧….说了那么多，只是想让你记住——无论进藤你做了什么，都永远不需要向我道歉。因为，一直在贪婪地侵蚀、自私地占有、必须祈求对方宽恕和原谅的人，自始至终是我塔矢亮啊…..”  
一语结束，塔矢深情而热烈的吻，旋即淹没了进藤。  
“Akira….Akira…..Akira…..”  
进藤被塔矢紧紧搂在臂弯里，紧得几乎化入塔矢的血肉、与对方融为一体。他在塔矢热烈的亲吻下呼吸急促、神志迷蒙，只能于唇舌交缠的短暂间隙，断断续续低吟着爱人的名字。塔矢方才的表白如春水般融化了他的心，洗去所有痛苦与不安，只留下令人战栗的极度喜悦；那番甜蜜的情话又如烈火般煨烫着他的身体，让他每一个细胞都开始躁动不安，疯狂渴望着塔矢的拥抱。  
裹住进藤下体的毛毯再次滑落，少年上身的鹅黄色外套，也在急切的拥吻中被塔矢撕碎。此时此刻，进藤正赤身裸体、一丝不挂地跨坐在塔矢大腿上，塔矢一身西装却完好如初，只有领口微微敞开，墨绿色的领带被进藤胡乱扯下，缠在少年白得透明的手臂上，如同圣经故事中，那条诱惑人类始祖犯罪的蛇。昏黄的车灯和浓重的阴影，交错着降临在密闭的车厢后座，进藤新雪般莹白柔滑的裸体，摩擦着塔矢深黑色的高档西服，如同一幅糜丽到极点的春宫密卷。  
“我的Akira，我爱你，我好想要你….抱我吧，Akira，抱我吧….请你狠狠地抱我….现在，马上!”  
进藤呜咽喘息着，抛弃了一切矜持和自尊，双臂如长蛇般缠住塔矢的脖子，星眸含泪、薄唇微启、一遍遍舔吻着塔矢的锁骨，而大腿内侧的嫩肉，也一遍遍磨蹭着对方的胯部，擦过刚才还在蹂躏他口腔的器官。  
“啊…….”  
塔矢紧紧闭上眼睛，发出一声压抑到极点的呻吟。他对进藤的诱惑向来没有一丝一毫的抵抗力，甚至大多数时候，单纯迟钝的恋人根本没有诱惑他的意图，只是一个温暖的眼神、一个调皮的小动作，就能让塔矢神魂颠倒、欲火焚身。而此时此刻，拥抱着一丝不挂骑跨在他大腿上、不断磨蹭着他下体主动求欢的进藤，塔矢只觉得自己正身处十八层地狱的熊熊烈火中，不仅全身上下每一寸皮肤，就连皮肤下的内脏和骨骼，都要呼啸着焚烧殆尽。  
仅仅发泄一轮怎么足够，甚至和进藤彻夜交欢，都无法浇灭他体内的欲火。就如塔矢方才凶狠地威胁进藤的那样——以他现在狂暴的状态，足以让少年整整一个星期都下不了床。  
可刚才短暂的清醒，也让塔矢产生了顾虑——现在并不是放纵情欲的合适时机，时间已经接近晚上九点，特意到乡下老宅探望他们的行洋和明子，还在等他开车带进藤回家。而且经过上一轮的折磨，少年的身体已经十分疲惫，车上又没有准备润滑剂，如果真要做，进藤很可能被他的欲望伤到。  
“等等，进藤…..我们必须马上回去，我父母还在家等着呢…..而且没有做任何准备，我很担心会弄伤你…..”  
塔矢气喘吁吁地回答。  
“我的Akira，即使真的伤到了我，我也不会怪你啊…而且我相信你，Akira，你这么爱我，绝对不会再让我受伤的啊….呵呵，没有润滑剂，我们换个办法也行….”  
说着，进藤露出一个纯真灿烂、却又魅惑无比的微笑。他捧起塔矢的右手，将对方修长有力的食指和中指，深深吞进嘴里。眯起眼睛，如天真无邪的婴儿那样，吸吮舔咬着塔矢的手指。进藤柔软湿润的舌头一遍遍抚弄着塔矢，甚至伸到手指根的接缝处，轻挠着那里的嫩肉。最后，进藤扣住恋人的手腕，让那两根手指进犯到深喉处，由于吞得过急过猛，粘稠的唾液，不断从少年被迫张开的嘴角处，滴滴答答地溢出、滑落。  
“啊….Akira….”  
进藤忽然松开嘴，头部向后仰去，发出一声绵长无比的呻吟。那双朦胧的泪眼，含嗔带怒地凝望着塔矢——似娇羞、似恼怒、似痛楚、又似甜蜜。  
这样的姿态，这样的表情，就如每次….他在塔矢怀中达到高潮时那样。  
而面对这幅美艳到极致的春宫图，塔矢脑中仅有的理智之弦，也在那一刻，彻底烧化了。  
电光火石之间，塔矢如野兽般嘶吼着扣住进藤的手，利用柔道的力量，将少年一把掀翻在座椅上，然后整个身体沉重地压了上去。两人的形势在一秒之内完全逆转，再次恢复到塔矢失控前的状态，甚至比当时还要情色和露骨——  
碎裂的衣物散落一地，进藤一丝不挂仰躺在后座上，雪白的大腿被张开到极限，膝盖窝儿被迫架在塔矢的臂弯处。而塔矢两腿之间比方才还要狰狞肿胀的巨物，仅仅隔着一层布料，顶在少年脆弱的入口处。  
最后时刻，塔矢粗重地喘息着，一边贪婪地亲吻着进藤的下巴，一边从裤兜里掏出手机，塞到进藤手里：  
“我的Hikaru，你也知道我一旦进入你的身体，整夜都别想再停下来了…..所以趁我们还有最后一丝清醒，赶紧帮我编条理由，告诉母亲我们为什么彻夜不归….”  
“可是，可是….这种事情，我该怎么对明子阿姨扯谎呢？”  
一想到要欺骗端庄稳重的明子夫人，身陷情欲的进藤，依旧产生了强烈的罪恶感，他承受着塔矢疯狂的吻，微微喘息着问道。  
“呵呵，以前为了隐瞒SAI的事，进藤你…..不是最擅长胡编乱造了吗？!”  
“啊啊…..塔矢你又欺负人！！SAI的情况根本不一样啊！！”  
“算了，那你就随便写吧….”  
塔矢终于放弃了纠结，专心舔吻进藤的脖子。进藤早已被欲望折磨得不知今夕是何夕，昏头昏脑敲好一条短信，点下了发送键。  
“进藤你….给我母亲，写了什么？”  
塔矢的嘴唇越来越向下滑去，他啃咬着少年的肩膀，气息不稳地问。  
寂静。  
过了几秒，少年怯生生的声音，在塔矢头顶响起：  
“我告诉明子阿姨——塔矢亮 把我裤子撕了，我们今晚回不成家了。”  
再次寂静。  
“进.藤.光！！你关键时刻，倒是实.话.实.说.啊！！”  
塔矢咬牙切齿、一字一句地地点评道。  
他深吸一口气，果断夺过手机按下关机键。然后下一秒，可怜的手机就不知被抛到哪个角落了。  
“好了….明天的事，明天再去担心吧。”  
塔矢在进藤颈上落下无数青紫色的牙印和吻痕，然后趁着进藤失神的片刻，猛地抬高他的细腰，掰开那两片柔软的臀瓣，不顾少年的惊叫哀鸣，将狰狞可怖的巨物整根刺入，又坚决冷酷地，一捅到底。  
终于将欲望埋入进藤身体最深处，塔矢发出一声心满意足的叹息。微微起身，看见进藤泪流满面、惊喘连连、疼得连话都说不出来的可怜模样，塔矢邪魅地一笑，在进藤小巧的耳垂上，落下一个轻吻：  
“刚才引诱了我半天，现在才后悔玩火自焚吗？可惜已经晚了，我的Hikaru啊….属于我两的夜晚，现在才正式开始…..”

第四章

浓黑夜色吞没了整个世界，唯有几缕苍茫月色从车帘后流入，静静洒落在进藤初雪般莹白柔软的裸体上。车内的空气仿佛能灼烧皮肤，狭小的空间充斥着精液的甜腥味。进藤紧紧搂住塔矢的项颈，双腿架在对方肩上，像被拦腰折断似的，嘤嘤啜泣承受着对方的残暴侵犯。  
顶入、抽出、再顶入、再抽出…  
塔矢下体的巨物如烧红的凿子，以令人窒息的速度和力量，一层层劈开少年的内脏，每一次没入都碾压过最深处的脆弱粘膜，每一次拔出又刮出鲜红的嫩肉，衬着进藤大腿根处的雪白肌肤，极度色情之中，又带着一丝恐怖的气息。  
没有塔矢的抚慰，进藤就被干到高潮了两次。而塔矢埋在他体内的巨物依旧坚硬无比，离爆发还有很长一段时间。虽然做了很久，但那未经润滑就被强行插入的花穴，依旧干涩和狭窄，塔矢的每一次刺入，都顶得进藤惊喘不止、眼泪汪汪。  
“停下…塔矢…求求你…停下….我的腰,快要被你弄断了….”  
少年朦胧的泪眼几乎找不到焦距，只能发出一串断断续续、虚弱至极的哭音，他柔软的肢体像一具破布娃娃，在塔矢狂风暴雨般的侵犯下无助地摇晃着。  
“已经做了无数回，进藤你….还是不习惯这个姿势吗？”  
塔矢终于在进藤的求饶中停下，沉重地喘息着，啃咬上少年青紫遍布的项颈。  
“真拿你没办法。说吧，进藤….你想要什么体位？想让我用哪种姿势疼爱你？”  
进藤顿时涨红了脸，好一会儿，才支支吾吾地嘟哝着：  
“哼，反正不要这个姿势….我两条腿都麻了，腰也快被你弄断了….也不要从后面，那样我看不到你的脸，而且没法反抗，感觉好屈辱好无助….啊啊，我真想侧躺下来，把四肢伸展开，那样一定可以轻松好多….”  
“进藤光你给我适可而止！！”  
塔矢终于忍无可忍打断了进藤不着边际的幻想：  
“车厢后座就这么大地方，又不是家里的榻榻米，可以让你尽情打滚儿！！”  
他深吸一口气，恶狠狠地威胁道：  
“进藤光我给你三秒钟，赶紧告诉我你想要的体位！！否则，我就按着这个姿势…把你的腰干到断！！”  
少年的脸蛋顿时红成了蒸虾，期期艾艾地回答：  
“那….那我可以骑在你身上吗，塔矢？”  
“那个姿势？”  
塔矢的眼神突然变得幽暗：  
“进藤，依我现在的状态，你就不怕….直接被我做晕过去？”  
“咦咦，怎么会？那样我不会轻松很多吗？”  
进藤不明所以地睁大眼睛，随后又不好意思地扭过头，只露出耳际的红晕。  
“算了算了，就这样定了！只是….塔矢你必须帮我润滑，里面真的好干，现在还在疼呢….”  
“做到一半又要补前戏？！你这个磨死人不偿命的小混蛋！！”  
塔矢报复似地咬住进藤的喉结，下身的欲望，缓缓退出进藤的身体。下一秒，不等进藤反应过来，塔矢把三根手指一齐插入他口中，翻搅着那柔软的小舌，又狠狠向深喉处捅去。  
进藤呜呜哀鸣地承受着在他口腔肆虐的手指，大滴泪珠顺着双颊滑落，口中的唾液，也从唇角泛滥而出。待塔矢终于抽出手指，进藤瘫在他臂弯间大口喘息着，但下一秒，又惊叫一声几乎弹跳起来。  
“啊啊啊塔矢我讨厌你！！前戏做得比正餐还夸张…..你今晚非要弄死我才罢休吗？！”  
“嘘！进藤你安静点！这么大声音会把车库保安招来的….放松，进藤，放松身体！我保证一会儿就好了….”  
塔矢竭力压制住疯狂扭动的进藤，一边在少年冷汗涔涔的额际落下无数轻吻，一边在他耳边低声安慰道。  
进藤触电般战栗着，塔矢的三根手指，刚才毫无预兆撑开他的下体，一举捅到最深处，又精准无比压住他体内那一点来回碾压。原本是为了缓解疼痛的润滑，却被塔矢精心设计成一场漫长的调戏与折磨。虽然塔矢从背后抱紧他，不断在他耳边落下甜言蜜语，进藤还是明白，自己又被对方狠狠摆了一道。  
“啊….呜….塔矢，够了….住手啊….”  
体内那一点被不断摩擦，进藤发泄过两轮、本已瘫软的器官，又有微微抬头的迹象。他的手指不由自主抚向两腿之间，却被塔矢一把扣住，低沉性感的笑声在耳边响起，在进藤听来却如恶魔之音：  
“呵呵，进藤，谁给你这个权利，允许你随便自慰的？我的Hikaru啊，我不是警告过你很多遍了吗——你全身上下每一个部位都属于我，没有我的允许，你整晚都不能射出来。”  
说着，塔矢从碎落一地的衣物中捡起一根皮带，捆住进藤的手腕，笑盈盈地说道：  
“进藤，只有我有权碰触你的身体，并以任何方式享用它，或者惩罚它….而今晚我对它的判决是——除了被我操射，它不能以其他方式得到解脱！”  
“什——么——”  
进藤恐惧地瞪大了眼睛，但马上又被新一轮刺激折磨到尖叫连连。塔矢的手指如邪恶的毒蛇，撕咬着他脆弱的内壁，挑起销魂蚀骨的情欲，一波波冲击着那仅存的神志。进藤得不到爱抚的欲望开始可怜巴巴地渗出前液，体内的手指也渐渐无法满足他，这具被塔矢精心调教、饥渴到极点的身体，不知廉耻地渴望着更深入、更残暴的疼爱，渴望着塔矢再次将巨物整根没入，填补他体内的噬骨空虚，然后毫无怜悯地干他，直到把他干到哭泣昏厥。  
“BAGA…塔矢你这个禽兽变态大色魔！！…等我恢复过来…我，我非把你千刀万剐不可！！”  
“呵呵，那几句台词我早听腻了，进藤你骂人就不能换点新花样？再说你以后得靠我才能解脱，又怎么可能动手杀我？不过，我最爱的Hikaru啊，你也太心口不一了——嘴上说要杀了我，心里却在渴望我把你操翻吧？”  
塔矢舔去进藤脸上的泪珠，不顾少年的挣扎，往他体内又挤入一根手指。  
“啊啊啊不要啊！！！呜呜太疼了我受不了啦！！！”  
四根手指同时进犯，终于让进藤瘫倒在塔矢臂弯中，像垂死的猎物那样，含泪哀求嗜血猛兽能有一丝怜悯之心。  
“塔矢,塔矢…为什么今天要这样欺负我、戏弄我？你想惩罚我的过失，也不必这么狠啊…好，我投降，我向你投降还不行吗…进来吧，塔矢，我求你进来好吗…请用你想要的任何方式，狠狠地疼爱我吧…”  
“我的Hikaru，不枉我努力那么长时间，终于等到你这句话了。”  
塔矢露出一个绝美的笑容，让进藤被腰带捆住的双臂圈住自己的脖子，然后坐起身，抱起少年绵软的身子，让他骑在自己胯部。  
“呵呵，进藤光，这可是你主动要求的，待会儿就算你反悔求饶，我也绝不会停下来的。”  
话音刚落，塔矢就抬起进藤的臀部，将忍耐许久的欲望，再次顶入少年的下体。  
于是黑暗的车厢里，再次响起尖叫喘息、哭泣呻吟、以及肉体撞击的淫靡声响。  
才过了几分钟进藤就明白了塔矢的警告，可惜已经为时太晚——骑跨式的体位插入得太深，塔矢比平常肿胀许多倍的巨物，几乎将进藤狭窄的甬道撑爆。每次拔出，塔矢都会掐住他的细腰，抬高他的臀部。自下而上顶入时，又会拽着进藤的身子向下砸去。塔矢凶狠的动作，再加上重力的作用，让那整根刺入的巨物，每次都碾压过少年身体最深处的粘膜和嫩肉。  
泪水和汗水模糊了进藤的视线，他像搁浅鱼儿般大口喘息着，持续的尖叫已让嗓子泛出鲜血，直到声音嘶哑吐不出完整的话。撕心裂肺的剧痛，拉扯着进藤身上每一根神经，在云端翻滚的快感，又让他的意识陷入更深的迷惘。交错的剧痛与极乐之间，进藤恍然想起古代用来惩罚放荡女子的刑具——而塔矢包裹在他体内的欲望，就如一根血肉铸成的粗大刑具，每一下戳刺都贯穿他的腹部，刺入他的心脏，甚至从他的喉咙捅出来。  
此时此刻，进藤竟开始相信塔矢在蓄意谋杀他，用这种极近凌虐的性爱，用灭顶的快乐与疼痛，将进藤谋杀在他的臂弯中——因为只有这样，进藤才再也不能关注别人、再也不能接触别人，而只能被塔矢的欲望囚禁，彻底沦为塔矢一个人的所有物。  
“呵呵，即使已经做了无数回…进藤你的反应却没有一点进步，还是那么青涩稚嫩啊。而且这个身子，也像我初次拥抱你时那样，又柔软又紧致…它里面是那么脆弱，似乎我只要稍稍一用力，进藤你就会疼得哭出来呢…”  
塔矢的下体狠狠操弄着进藤，微凉的薄唇，却无限温柔地吻去少年的泪痕，用低沉甜蜜的语调，吐出让进藤心惊胆战的话语：  
“进藤你知道吗？每次拥抱你时，我都觉得自己在强奸一个纯洁无暇的处子——可这种黑暗又甜蜜的罪恶，也让我深深上瘾，对你的身体难以自拔。我的Hikaru啊，你是只属于我一个人的天使，我会用我全部的生命去爱慕你、膜拜你、守护你…但我也要残酷无情地占有你的一切，折断你的羽翼，囚禁你的身心，用肮脏的欲望玷污你、毁掉你的童贞和清白…”  
“塔矢…塔矢…啊啊啊啊啊！！！”  
身体和言语的双重刺激，终于让进藤压制许久的欲望，第三次被塔矢操射出来。连绵不绝的眩晕中，进藤隐隐感到塔矢扣住他的腰部，以几乎杀死他的速度和力道捣弄了几十下，才嘶吼着在他体内释放。一波波粘液涌向身体最深处，冲击着激烈收缩的甬道，进藤像是承受不了这种刺激，两眼一黑，晕倒在塔矢肩上。

短暂的晕厥过后，进藤发现自己又回到了仰躺的姿势——他虚脱的双腿几乎无力合拢，白浊的浓液从红肿不堪的小穴溢出，顺着大腿根儿滴滴答答地滑落。而塔矢正坐在他身旁，手指深入他的体内碾压挖掘。  
进藤惊喘连连想要抗议，塔矢对他温柔一笑道：  
“进藤你刚才累坏了吧？现在是中场休息时间，我先为你清理一下体内，咱们过会儿再继续。”  
什么？？！！中场休息？！还要继续？！  
这混蛋…非要搞得他精尽人亡吗！？  
进藤心里一声哀鸣，却发现双手还被皮带捆着，根本没法反抗塔矢。  
塔矢的手指深深捅入少年下体，再缓慢地拔出，让刚刚喷洒在进藤腹中的浊液，顺着修长的手指流淌而出。塔矢有些出神地盯着自己被浊液浸湿的指缝，突然对进藤邪恶的一笑：  
“被迫禁欲了两个月，刚才似乎射进去好多呢。呵呵，我们在一起这么久，又从来不用保护措施，如果进藤是个女孩子，早就被我搞大肚子无数回了吧…”  
“闭嘴！！塔矢亮你给我闭嘴！！想要孩子你自己生去！！我是个大男人，你再怎么搞我，我也永远不会怀上你的崽子！！”  
虽然青春少女中有不少“伪棋迷”YY他和塔矢的闺房秘事，但女体文和生子文一向是进藤的两大天雷。被恋人这样恶意调侃，金发少年顿时气血上头、疾言厉色打断了塔矢的话。  
“呵呵，好吧。为了你脆弱的自尊心，我还是矜持一点地好。不过，进藤你也没法干涉…我脑袋里继续幻想这件事。”  
塔矢伏下身，滚烫的吐息，喷在进藤的耳垂上：  
“我的Hikaru啊，从今以后我要不停地干你，每次都射满你的肚子，直到…你怀上我的孩子为止。”  
进藤刚想继续痛骂塔矢，塔矢却将手指再次插入他体内，着迷地欣赏着，那被肆意翻搅、颤抖不已的粉红嫩肉。  
“不过，进藤这里被欺负得好可怜呢。我刚才有点太粗暴了，现在…让我来好好安慰它吧。”  
话音刚落，塔矢就低下头，掰开进藤的臀瓣，然后…把舌头探了进去。

进藤瞬间浑身僵硬，当他意识到塔矢在做什么，拼劲最后一丝力气疯狂挣扎起来。可塔矢一点反抗的机会也不给他，一手按住进藤的双臂，一手掐住他的腰，炽热灵巧的舌头，强硬地推入少年体内。而进藤已经隐隐作痛的下体，在塔矢的恶意戏弄下，竟然再次挺立起来。  
“呵呵，进藤，自己先跑可不厚道啊。而且你发泄得太快，待会儿怎么有体力，继续承受我对你的疼爱呢？”  
塔矢优雅地微笑着堵住进藤的出口，然后用自己的领带，绑住了少年可怜的器官。

“啊…啊…你想杀了我吗…塔、塔矢亮你给我住手！！…”  
浓黑夜色下，进藤抽泣喘息着侧躺在车厢后座，禁锢住他欲望的墨绿领带，如一条邪恶的毒蛇，衬着少年苍白如雪的肌肤，宛如色情小说中那些淫乱又恐怖的插画。塔矢的脸深深埋在他两股之间，舌头一遍遍刺入少年体内，翻搅蠕动着，贪婪地舔噬着他身体深处的敏感点。  
前方得不到释放的欲望，后方被不断挑起的快感，再次将进藤推向极限。他突然发狂似地扭动起来，嗓音嘶哑地哀求着塔矢的怜悯：  
“塔矢...求求你，饶了我好吗…这样我真会死的，会被憋死的…”  
塔矢停下了动作，漆黑如墨的目光，定定望着进藤：  
“你真想现在释放？这已经是今天的第四回了，进藤，我知道你的极限在哪里。我可不希望待会儿抱你，只能让你感到疼痛和疲劳， 那样…就真和强奸没区别了。”  
“啊啊那种事只是名称不同而已，我早就已经无所谓了…而且，塔矢你这个满脑子强奸幻想的大变态，早在脑袋里把我这样那样无数遍了吧…”  
进藤痛苦难耐地蹭着塔矢的脖子，灭顶的欲望，烧毁了他所有的理智。  
“求求你，塔矢，算我求你了行吗…快点让我释放…我真的不行了，与其现在被你的领带捆死，我宁可待会儿被你本人干死…”  
“进藤光你真是——！！”  
就连最沉得住气的塔矢，也被进藤的口不择言震惊了。过了好几秒钟，塔矢漆黑的眼睛愈加深暗，他在进藤唇上落下凶狠无比的热吻，直到对方快断气才依依不舍地放开：  
“呵呵，我的Hikaru，哪怕过了那么多年，你的孩子脾气还是一点没变啊——只想着当前爽够了，完全不顾往后要遭多少罪。”  
说着，塔矢亲昵地蹭蹭进藤的鼻尖，温柔小心地解开缠住少年下体的领带。塔矢刚一松手，进藤的欲望就喷发出来。这一次释放比以往都剧烈，进藤声嘶力竭地尖叫着，如果不是塔矢及时捂住住他的嘴，死死压制住他的叫喊，进藤肯定会把车库的保安都招来。激烈的高潮持续了很久，直到那逐渐瘫软的器官开始感到疼痛，甚至战栗着要射出鲜血。  
“放松，Hikaru，放松…”  
塔矢不断亲吻着进藤汗水涔涔的项颈，待对方颤抖的身体终于平复下来，才让他平躺回车座。  
塔矢用毛毯垫起进藤的腰，又卷起前后座的两根安全带，绑住少年的足碗，将他瘫软无力的双腿高高吊起。进藤的手腕还被皮带捆着，望着塔矢的一系列动作，虚弱到说不出来，心里却已明白对方要干什么。  
他今晚已经没有力气再勃起，塔矢却只高潮过两次。两人耐力上的巨大差距，每次做爱都把进藤折磨得不堪重负。而且塔矢被迫禁欲两个月，体内压抑了无数欲望，必定整整一夜都不会放开进藤。  
“这个姿势下身不必用力，你应该会轻松一些吧。对不起，我的Hikaru，我爱你，可还是要想要用这种方式伤害你。今晚我怎么都不会停下的，所以…还请你原谅我。”  
塔矢捧起进藤的脸，深深望进进藤的眼睛。两人额头相抵，炽热的呼吸紧紧交缠在一起。  
“我明白，我全都明白…没关系，Akira,你怎么对我都可以…但是，能解开我的手腕吗，我想拥抱你、亲吻你，我的Akira…”  
进藤努力抬起头，向塔矢露出一个虚弱到极点的微笑。塔矢蓦然一惊，眼中的温柔，几乎将恋人融化。他解开捆住少年手腕的皮带，一遍遍亲吻着那红肿的勒痕。  
“啊…我的Akira，进来吧…我已经没力气啦，所以后面都是你的主场了…不必顾忌我的感受，尽情地享用我吧…”  
进藤叹息一声，搂住塔矢的脖子，落下一连串缠绵的吻。塔矢原本苦苦压抑着欲望，现在得到进藤的默许甚至纵容，终于如猛兽般呜咽一声，将勃发的欲望，一鼓作气顶入进藤红肿不堪的下体。  
进藤发出一声短促的惊叫，项颈不受遏制地向后仰去。塔矢这次根本没给他缓冲时间，狂风巨浪般的进攻中，进藤的身子如残叶般剧烈摇摆着。高高垫起的腰部，被掰开到极限、吊在安全带上的双腿，让少年的下体毫无保护暴露在塔矢面前，被迫承受对方自上而下的贯穿。  
那根巨物如木桩般从高处砸下，重重捅入少年娇嫩的花穴，将他的血肉骨骼都挤到移位，又如尖刀利刃般从他的臀部直插腹腔，翻搅、扯裂、扎碎他的五脏六腑。还残留在进藤体内的白色浊液，被塔矢的一次次抽插带出，顺着两人交合处汩汩流下。粗重的喘息、滋滋的水声、还有肉体相撞的沉重回音，在黑暗中交织成淫靡放荡的乐音，从四面八方冲击着进藤的感官。  
进藤这次连哭泣呻吟的力气都没有了，腰部和臀部像要碎掉，全身每一个细胞都疼到极点。但在彻骨的剧痛背后，又隐隐生出登临云端的奇妙快感，这快感酥酥麻麻蔓延开来，和疼痛交融混合，让进藤仿佛置身天堂与地狱之间，随着塔矢狂暴的节奏，不断颠簸流离、辗转反复。  
无法呼吸、 无法动弹、无法开口求饶，下身绵软的器官，也没有力气再度勃起。进藤只能全然被动地承受着，塔矢加在他身上的所有痛楚与快感。这虽然不是强暴，却无限接近于强暴，甚至…比强暴更糟——因为，尽管进藤早就看清塔矢内心深处的隐藏人格，但他不仅没有逃离或阻止，反而毫无底线地纵容对方，甚至主动诱惑塔矢，让塔矢压抑的欲望全部爆发，将自己吞噬到尸骨无存。  
那是进藤光和塔矢亮的关系中，最深刻、最极致、也最晦涩阴沉的一面——刻骨铭心的依恋，至死不渝的爱情，还有…黑暗深渊般的情欲。无关是非、无关善恶，甚至抛却一切道德标尺。几近谋杀的交欢，就如一场神圣的仪式，塔矢掐死纯洁无瑕的处子，撕下天使洁白的羽翼，肢解那柔软的身体，又将挚爱之人的血肉，一口口吞噬入腹。  
在这场爱与死的仪式中，作为独立个体的进藤被塔矢一点点杀死，而留在塔矢怀中的，只是永远只属于他一个人的“阿光”。这个“阿光”如新生婴儿般天真无邪、脆弱无助，唯有依赖塔矢的爱情与怜悯才能生存，也仅以满足塔矢的意志为自己唯一的心愿。“阿光”所有的痛楚和快乐，都来自塔矢任意的赐予，而“阿光”的身体与心灵，也仅仅为了取悦塔矢而存在。  
而拥抱进藤的同时，塔矢灵魂深处的隐藏人格也全数显露。他就如高高在上的铁血君主，不惜用生命和荣誉保卫自己的领土，同时却也肆无忌惮地掠夺和凌虐着领土上的臣民。他又如一位狂暴无常的神明，既慷慨地降下雨露恩泽，也冷酷地施于灾祸痛苦。而最后，这位隐藏在黑暗中的神明，会要求他的信徒走上祭坛，以生命和鲜血向他献祭。  
此时此刻，躺在塔矢怀中的进藤，就是献给塔矢一个人的祭品——不再有个人的感觉、甚至不再有独立的意志，完全沦为只属于塔矢一人的、只为塔矢的快乐而存在的，终极祭品。  
进藤瘫软无力的身子，在塔矢狂暴的侵犯下近乎破碎。下体被剧痛与极乐折磨得渐渐麻木，腰部以下甚至失去了知觉，进藤在塔矢臂弯中几次晕厥，很快又被对方更激烈的动作弄醒。整整一夜，塔矢在进藤体内数度高潮，却始终没有退出他的身体。临晨时分，当塔矢再次咆哮着在进藤体内爆发时，进藤终于扛不住铺天盖地的疲惫，彻底晕厥过去。  
昏迷之前，少年用最后的力气搂紧塔矢的脖子，在恋人耳边轻声许下誓言：  
“我爱你，Akira…虽然你是这样的性格，可我还是爱你…而且我发誓，Akira，只要我活着一天，我就会永远爱你，永远只属于你一个人…”


	2. 5-7章

第五章

进藤再次清醒时，已是正午时分。

日光如瀑布般倾斜而下，温暖明亮的车厢俨然一间小暖房。丝丝微风透过窗缝吹到进藤脸上，稍微一抬头，就能望见窗外一望无垠的麦田，望见那水润的碧绿，如何舒缓翻卷着漫向天边。

进藤挣扎着坐起来，却不到一秒就惨叫着跌回后座。全身上下如同被肢解般瘫软无力，剧烈的刺痛拉扯着每一根神经，从身体最深处那个被狠狠蹂躏一夜的地方蔓延开来，一波接一波没过全身。想要抱怨，想要呼痛，干涩的喉咙却泛起丝丝鲜血，只能发出垂死小猫那样的细弱呻吟。

“呵呵，真是个惹人心疼的小可怜呢。对不起….我的Hikaru，我昨晚太不知节制了，把你欺负成这个样子。”

头顶传来一声低叹，进藤感到自己赤裸的身子被毛毯包裹住，圈进一个炽热的怀抱。塔矢微凉的薄唇，一遍遍安抚着少年剧烈跳动的太阳穴，过了好一会儿，待进藤的疼痛平复下来，又轻柔地向下滑去，吻去他脸上的冷汗。

“你睡着时我开了几个小时夜车，现在我们已经出了东京，离家不到三十公里。”

像是回应进藤的疑惑似的，塔矢随着他的目光望向窗外。又微微一笑，从侧座箱拿出一袋饼干、半瓶矿泉水：

“进藤你现在一定又累又饿吧。幸好我还在车上储备了点干粮。来，先吃点东西，补充点体力。乡间小路不好走，我得开慢点，一个小时后才能到家。”

渴极了的进藤立即点头如捣蒜，刚想接过水瓶，却发现双手虚弱到根本抱不住瓶身，几次急着往嘴边送，都颤颤巍巍地泼溅出来。看到进藤气得满脸通红几乎落泪的可怜模样，塔矢叹息一声，拿回了水瓶。

“小笨蛋，你再折腾下去，咱们仅有的半瓶水都要洒光了。算了….还是让我喂你吧。”

说着，含住一口水，喂到进藤嘴边。

塔矢湿润的唇瓣贴住少年干涩的嘴角，微微磨蹭着，企图撬开少年紧闭的嘴。两人肌肤相贴呼吸交融，进藤觉得脸蛋呼地燃烧起来，下意识咬紧的牙关，也在恋人口中甘甜清爽的诱惑下，开始止不住地战栗。

两人到乡下隐居的最初几个月，濒临崩溃的进藤对作为唯一精神支柱的塔矢百般依赖，成天缠着塔矢不放，而终于得到恋人默许甚至纵容的塔矢，也如打开体内压抑 已久的情感闸门，对进藤的身体越来越索需无度。炎炎夏日两人无事可做在家里下快棋，进藤每输一盘，就被惩罚一整天赤身裸体不许穿衣服，只能披着塔矢的衬衣 四处行走。

介于塔矢和进藤赌棋时见佛灭佛的气势，比名人卫冕战还要恐怖一百倍，进藤在与恋人的快棋战中从未没赢过，而他付出的代 价也异常惨痛——塔矢支配进藤身体的权限，短时间内曾从卧室扩展到整个老宅。任何时候，只要想要，塔矢有权在家里任何地方压倒进藤，掀起那过长的衬衣下 摆，狠狠占有少年青涩柔软的身子。

而在这场赌棋中，塔矢的恶趣味也全面爆发，除了用软绳绑住手腕，用领带遮住眼睛，让进藤无法 反抗、视觉又被剥夺的身子，对恋人的疼爱愈加敏感，塔矢还会在发泄一两轮过后，嘴对嘴地给进藤喂下高度数的日式清酒。清冽的酒香催生出体内所有情欲，两人 每次都沉溺在疯狂的亲吻中，唇舌交缠几乎缺氧窒息。而在酒精的诱惑下，进藤也会抛却一切自尊和矜持，伏在塔矢身下哭泣呻吟主动求欢，直到被对方狂风暴雨般 的占有折磨到昏厥。

而此时此刻，尽管塔矢口中并非高浓度的清酒，而只是普普通通的纯净水，被彻夜蹂躏的惨痛教训对进藤仍记忆犹新。少年的喉咙无比渴望清泉的滋润，嘴唇却如生出自己的意志一般，牙关紧咬，双唇紧闭，死命抵抗着塔矢的唇瓣。

察觉到进藤无意识的反抗，塔矢的眸光变得深沉。他半阖起眼睛，纤长的睫毛轻柔磨蹭进藤的肌肤，温热的吐息划着圈，抚过少年的项颈和耳垂，仿佛要包裹住进藤所有的胆怯不安，似甜蜜的哄诱，似温柔的安慰，又似魅惑无比的催眠——

——乖乖听我的话，Hikaru….情不要怕我，因为，我绝不会再对你做过分的事的。

塔矢深沉的目光，似乎在向恋人传达这样的信息。

又 过了片刻，进藤僵硬的身体终于放松，颤巍巍地张开嘴，塔矢温软灵活的舌头立即滑入。一波波甘露浸润过充血的咽喉，安抚着那里的灼烧和刺痛。尝到甜头的进藤 渐渐放下戒心，先是稍稍张大嘴，柔顺地承受塔矢给他喂水。后来胆子壮了，竟无意识地主动贴上塔矢，像急躁的小花猫一样对塔矢又舔又咬，企图用牙齿和舌尖撬 开恋人的唇，一丝不剩地攫取对方口中的甘露。  
等半瓶水下肚，两人的吐息都乱了。塔矢把脸深埋在进藤颈窝处，拼命压抑着再次涌起的情潮。进藤则乖乖靠在塔矢胸前，被对方有力的臂膀勒得呲牙裂嘴，也连痛呼呻吟都不敢发出。

过了好一会儿，塔矢终于平静下来，深吸一口气，轻轻擦试着被冷汗浸湿的额头，把黏在侧脸的一缕墨发捋到耳后，亲亲少年的鼻尖，递给他一包饼干。

“水喝够了，现在该吃东西了。车上只有这么一点儿干粮，进藤你先将就一下。等回到家里，母亲肯定准备了一堆点心等着你呢。待你明天身体再恢复一点儿，我就亲自下厨，给你做最喜欢的拉面。”

谁知进藤瞅瞅塔矢，又瞥了眼包装上醒目的“压缩饼干”几个大字，脸蛋立即垮下来，轻哼一声扭过头，一点不给塔矢面子。

塔矢苦笑一声，搬过进藤的肩膀，轻言轻语地哄劝道：

“我 知道你从来不喜欢压缩饼干，但同等热量下这种食品占地最小，可以在车上储存一堆啊。好了好了进藤你别翻白眼…我知道你生活随性，嫌我麻烦。我也知道压缩饼 干没法和蜂蜜杏仁千层糕相比，我后天再给你买新的行吗。可进藤你昨晚才吃了两块蛋糕，整整十二小时没有进食，身体肯定会受损….这九个月你精神压力那么 大，我再怎么拼命喂你，给你天天翻新食谱，你还是越来越瘦。进藤，就算我求你了好吗？不为你自己喜欢，只为让我放心，把这袋饼干乖乖吃掉好吗….”

塔矢放低身段苦苦哀求，终于打动了进藤的心。只见少年挺秀的鼻尖使劲儿皱起，无比厌恶地瞥了一眼塔矢的手心，然后不情不愿地闭上眼，俯下身，眼不见为净地，一口咬上那块棕色硬物。

进 藤就如一只傲娇的家猫，碰到达不到欣赏口味的劣质猫粮，只愿屈尊俯就胡乱咬几口，算是给主人保留几分薄面。而整包饼干，就这样被他敷衍了事地糟蹋掉了。真 正吃进肚子的不到二分之一，大量饼干渣，却被俯在塔矢掌心吃食的进藤搅得满天飞。塔矢的高档阿玛尼西装、还有特意定制的真皮座椅，都被进藤故意糟蹋到沾满 碎屑、凌乱不堪。

面对此情此景，塔矢嘴边挂着无奈又宠溺的微笑，一遍遍抚摸着少年的后颈，像在安抚一只被他生生宠坏、脾气骄傲又火爆的恶霸小猫咪。

待好不容易哄骗进藤吃完饼干，塔矢刚要抽回手，却被体力稍稍恢复的恋人攥住了手腕。进藤柔软的舌头卷入塔矢的指缝，像挠痒痒似的舔掉那里的饼干渣。一边舔，大眼睛还一边忽闪忽闪地瞟向塔矢，细弱的声音，如同恶意的挑衅，又如同暧昧的挑逗：

“塔矢你急什么哪。你不是以前教育过我很多遍，不要随便浪费粮食嘛。”  
BAGA！！那你刚才故意甩得到处都是的，又是什么玩意儿！！？？  
塔矢倒抽一口冷气，几乎被进藤逼得自毁形象、开口爆粗了。

他现在百分之一千地肯定，进藤就是在小心眼报复他逼他吃压缩饼干——而且昨晚他把进藤狠狠折腾一夜，少年也吃定他心怀愧疚不敢造次，所以打定主意，非要把他折磨到欲火焚身才善罢甘休。

进 藤轻轻咬上塔矢指肚的牙齿，再次验证了塔矢先前的断定。一股热血直冲太阳穴，塔矢终于决定是可忍孰不可忍，他冷笑一声揪住少年的后颈，像拎小猫那样把进藤 拽起来，干净利落抛回后座。然后抄起安全带，三下五除二将少年连人带毯子绑在座椅上。塔矢整套动作干净利落，前后不过五秒钟。进藤本就虚弱不堪，还没来得 及反抗，就像包了N层的肉粽子那样，被塔矢牢牢捆住动弹不得。

塔矢双手撑在少年身体两侧，俯视着他眼泪汪汪的委屈样：

“呵呵，进藤光，你折腾了半天，不就想欣赏我再次失控的痛苦吗？”

说着邪魅地一笑，俯身轻咬进藤的耳垂，在少年耳边低语道：  
“不过啊，尽管现在条件受限，我其实还是很乐意配合你的小算盘的。亲爱的Hikaru，你好好休息一下…..等到了家，咱们再继续。”

一语落地，塔矢欣赏着少年瞬间失血的脸色，笑盈盈地回到驾驶座，启动了汽车。

车厢内灿烂的阳光，窗缝处清凉的微风，还有窗外那碧绿水润、一望无垠的早春麦田，一切的一切，都是那么温暖安逸，如轻柔的棉絮般包裹着进藤。

虽然被安全带捆得动弹不得，着实令进藤对塔矢咬牙切齿，但彻夜放纵之后，少年其实也没什么力气继续给塔矢捣乱了。何况塔矢刚刚把软枕垫到了进藤最喜欢的位置，毛毯也给他裹得舒舒服服，还贴心地打开音响，播放起那首进藤最喜欢的英文歌。

飘旋在空气中的柔美歌声，逐渐让进藤昏昏欲睡。但今日不知着了什么魔，哪怕身体早已疲惫不堪，少年心底却如千百只蚂蚁噬咬那样焦躁。

平 日总能抚慰他安眠的歌曲，现在竟成了无法入睡的原因。进藤只记得这首歌的原唱是惠特尼.休斯顿，而塔矢用车上CD机播放的，是某亚洲男歌手的翻唱版。塔矢 曾暗含深意地告诉进藤，这首歌的每一句歌词，都和他的心声超级同步，都是他对进藤爱的表白。进藤听了立时脸蛋通红大脑冒烟，但还是经不住塔矢的软磨硬泡， 吃力地学完了整套歌词。从此不论嘴上多么傲娇，进藤暗暗决定这版男声翻唱的歌曲就是自己的最爱。每次和塔矢开车出门心情焦躁时，都会命令塔矢打开CD机， 让这首优美深情的歌曲，抚慰自己进入梦乡。  
然而此时此刻，进藤却无论如何也想不起这首歌的歌词。他英语水平本就不高，再加上头脑昏沉，更加听不清本该烂熟于心的歌词。

不安越来越大，仿佛原本珍藏在怀中的某样东西，转瞬间就要烟消云散。仿佛被那份不安催逼走了睡意，进藤撑起沉重的眼皮，倔强地盯着驾驶座后视镜里映出的、塔矢的眼睛——  
塔矢漆黑的眸子深邃又清澈，细长的眼形优美如画，眼底流溢的阵阵眸光，却让进藤想起清冷的夜色，极地的冰雪，还有刚刚出鞘的、散发出逼人寒气的武士刀。

或许初次见面时….自己就被塔矢优雅又凛冽的目光迷住，千方百计想要得到他的专注吧。

这样想着，进藤脸上露出一丝红晕。而更让他震惊地是，就如每次他透过后视镜偷看塔矢都会被逮个正着一样，这一次，塔矢再次宛如和进藤有心有灵犀一般，在进藤盯着他傻笑的瞬间突然侧头，透过后视镜，深深注视着进藤。

在 塔矢深沉的目光下，进藤感到头晕目眩呼吸停止，心跳骤然加速几乎撑爆胸膛。他只觉得自己正亲眼见证一场盛大的奇迹，见证暗夜消散，冰雪融化，以及寒光闪闪 的武士刀，如何染上温柔的热度。望向进藤的短短几秒内，塔矢眼中的冰冷与疏离骤然收敛，热烈深沉的感情从眼底汹涌而出，如永不见底的湖水般包裹住进藤，吞 没了他的身与心。

许久，塔矢对进藤露出炫目到极点的笑容，稍稍拉低后视镜，用口型告诉进藤——

“安心睡吧，我的Hikaru，什么都不用担心，把一切都交给我就好。我一定会一直守护着你，把你平安带回家的。”

在塔矢无声的安抚下，折磨进藤的莫名不安终于烟消云散。少年红着脸，乖乖移开目光，把裹着毛毯的身子，蜷成一团小毛球。

早 春的天空澄净而清澈，塔矢开车载着进藤，穿过无边无际的碧绿农田。睡意渐浓之间，进藤望着塔矢专心开车的背影，忽然想起这么多年不论风风雨雨，塔矢一直坚 定地走在他前方，引领他，保护他，自信地承当起两人的未来。一开始就是塔矢主动牵起他的手，拉着他在围棋之路上一同攀向高峰。现在又是塔矢在他疲惫脆弱之 际，用所有柔情包裹住他，并像现在这样，带他回到那个温暖安全的家。

塔矢是他最尊敬的对手，最亲密的知己，最深爱的恋人，更是陪他走过漫漫人生路的….唯一的灵魂伴侣。

他对他的心意，包含了爱情友情亲情，却也超越了....人世间所有的感情。

这样深入骨髓的羁绊，或许唯有死亡才能将他们分开，但或许….他们的羁绊，已经跨越了生死的界限。

进藤微笑着再次闭上眼睛，在心底默默许下誓言——

我的Akira，即使天意使然，我不得不比你更早离开人世，但此时此刻，我愿向所有神明郑重起誓——只要塔矢亮你永远爱我，你就永远不会失去我，而我进藤光也将生生世世，只属于塔矢你一个人。

这样想着，进藤一点点滑入甜美的梦乡。而方才那不小心遗忘的歌词，也终于渐渐浮现在他的脑海中，伴随着悠扬深情的男声，温柔地包裹住他的心——

Share mylife, take me for what I am  
请分享我的生命，接纳最纯粹的我  
Cause I’ll never change all my colors for you  
因为我永远不会在你面前，掩饰我真实的色彩  
Take my love, I’ll never ask for too much  
请接受我的爱，我永远不会渴求太多  
Just all that you are and everything that you do  
我只渴求——全部的你，还有你做的每一件事

I don’t really need to look very much further  
我其实并不需要思虑更远  
I don’t want to have to go where you don’t follow  
我也不愿不得不来到，你不会跟来的地方  
I won’t hold it back again, this passion inside  
我不会再压抑，这份深藏心底的激情  
Can’t run from myself  
我无法逃离自己  
There’s nowhere to hide  
我已无处可藏  
(Your love I’ll remember forever)  
（我将永远记住你的爱）

Don’t make me close one more door  
请不要让我再封闭内心  
I don’t wanna hurt anymore  
我谁也不想伤害  
Stay in my arms if you dare  
如果你敢，请留在我的臂弯中  
Or must I imagine you there  
或者，我不得不想象你在我怀中  
Don’t walk away from me...  
请不要离开我  
I have nothing,nothing, nothing  
If I don’t have you,you  
you ,you, you  
If I don’t have you  
我将一无所有，一无所有，一无所有  
如果我没有拥有你  
如果我没有拥有你

You see through, right to the heart of me  
你看穿了我，目光直达我的心底  
You break down my walls with the strength of your love  
你用爱的力量，打碎了我竖起的高墙  
I never knew love like I’ve known it with you  
我以前从不懂爱，是你让我明白了爱  
Will a memory survive,one I can hold on to  
如果记忆可以永存，就让我来证明这点

（第五章完）

第六章

塔矢将进藤载回乡下老宅时，少年正蜷在后座睡得昏天黑地，沉浸在痛宰塔矢二十盘的美梦中，任恋人如何呼唤都不肯醒来。  
塔矢见常规办法无效，只好祭出杀手锏，一边俯身吻住进藤的唇，一边双手探入毛毯，轻挠少年腋下的嫩肉。不料进藤这回格外顽固，双眼紧闭拼命躲避塔矢的进攻，被骚扰得不胜其烦了，竟对着塔矢的脖子狠狠咬了一口：  
“靠！！没看见小爷正忙着睡觉吗？！收起你那不安分的爪子别来扰我清梦！！”  
尽管早就习惯了进藤蛮不讲理的起床气，但无缘无故遭受肢体暴力还是头一遭，塔矢被进藤咬得倒抽冷气，捂住颈上的痛处，苦笑着询问恋人：  
“叫醒你是为你面子着想啊，进藤。难道你愿意被我公主抱抱进门，全身上下一丝不挂，只裹着一床毛毯见我父母？你那副模样，也太不检点了吧？”  
塔矢不说还好，一听恋人哪壶不开提哪壶，进藤刚平复的怒气再次炸开，冲着塔矢劈头盖脸一顿痛骂：  
“BAGA！！是谁昨天把我衣服撕成破布，现在还有脸提醒我注意检点！？难道赤身裸体披着你风衣就检点了？！而且我现在根本爬不起来，你让我怎么体面地进门？！…什么？你怕我不愿撞见明子阿姨？！塔矢你傻了吗？！还是按咱们的老办法：走——后——门——啊！！”  
“呵呵，我果然一遇到你就大脑短路，好吧进藤，这次也听你的。”  
塔矢了然一笑，不顾进藤不满的哼哼，轻捏一下他的鼻尖，回到了驾驶座。  
潜入自家大门，竟比做贼还要心虚。塔矢耐心观察好老宅外的动静，确定父母没在周围活动，才把车悄悄开进后院。而进藤在他忙着潜入的五分钟，不放过一分一秒再次沉入梦乡。塔矢连人带毯子将他抱出后座时，少年扭动几下，在塔矢怀里找到最舒服的位置，然后像猫咪一样蹭着塔矢的脖子，惬意无比地打起了小呼噜。  
“累坏了吧，我的Hikaru….你脸皮这么薄，还好没让母亲看见，我现在就带你回卧室好好休息。”  
塔矢无比宠溺地磨蹭着进藤的金发，抱起少年就准备向室内走去，刚一抬头，却撞见明子阴沉无比的脸。  
“妈妈，我和进藤，我们….”  
望着一言不发、步步逼近的明子，塔矢浑身僵硬呆在原地，一时竟不知如何反应。  
明子在距离他们一米处停下，死死盯住塔矢怀中昏迷不醒的进藤。她严厉而阴郁的目光在进藤赤裸的项颈处停留片刻，然后缓缓划过那具包裹在毛毯下的单薄身躯，最后停留在少年从毛毯末端暴露的雪白小腿上。目光触及进藤足碗的那一刻，明子的瞳孔骤然缩紧，她狠狠瞪了塔矢一眼，眼底翻涌的失望和愤怒，让儿子不明所以又不知所措。  
“把小光安置好，你就马上来找我。你们两个的事，我今天必须和你好好谈谈。”  
明子冷冷地抛下一句，转身离开。

把进藤抱回卧室的床铺后，塔矢才明白令母亲暴怒的原因——进藤纤细的项颈上布满青紫的咬痕和瘀伤，两股间溢出的精液顺着双腿滴落，在小腿处干涸凝固，留下乳白色的痕迹。而昨晚捆绑进藤的安全带也划破了他的足碗，余下两圈触目惊心的血痂。  
塔矢彻夜沉溺情欲无法自拔，竟全然忘记自己狂暴的动作，可能给恋人带来多少伤害。虽然不幸中的万幸，进藤被蹂躏到红肿不堪的下体没有渗血，但望着少年全身青紫遍布、污迹斑斑的惨状，塔矢还是感到愧疚和自责，以及…..某种更深刻的恐惧——  
因为，他知道自己即使再愧疚、再自责，下次若有机会，还是会毫无节制地侵犯进藤。  
完全无法自控，也根本不愿自控，一旦得到进藤的默许和纵容，塔矢引以为傲的自制力就会瞬间土崩瓦解。众人眼里冰冷禁欲的棋坛贵公子，床第间却沦为嗜血野兽和欲望狂魔，残暴地撕裂和吞噬恋人的每一寸血肉。  
对进藤汹涌澎湃的爱欲驱赶着塔矢，几乎将他的身心焚烧殆尽。为了不被这份爱欲折磨至死，唯一能释放和缓解痛苦的途径，就是这种形同虐杀的情事。同时，用无尽欲望将挚爱扼杀在怀中，也是塔矢行使对进藤特权的方式——  
因为，进藤并非天生的GAY，却甘愿被塔矢压在身下为所欲为，咬牙承受一切痛苦和屈辱。更重要的是，进藤的隐忍和牺牲永远只献给塔矢一人，只允许塔矢拥有对他身体的特权，金发少年绝不允许第二个男人碰触自己，更别提任何逾矩的举动。  
然而，进藤主动赋予的特权和心甘情愿的献祭，也让塔矢人格深处的黑暗面全数爆发——独占、操控、掠夺、侵犯、吞噬…..这些黑暗因子又交织起天罗地网，反过来牢牢捆绑住进藤，将少年永远锁在塔矢怀中。两人牢不可破的羁绊，既因炽烈的爱而无比甜蜜，也因贪婪的情欲而无限黑暗。最后的最后，这种如同双刃剑一般的羁绊，也超越了一切道德标尺和善恶界限，成为独属于进藤光和塔矢亮的、世间独一无二的关系。  
可惜这种羁绊太过独一无二，远远超出普通人的理解范围。他们过于激烈的纠缠，也会让绝大多数旁观者——甚至他们的亲友，产生本能的恐惧和厌恶。  
塔矢心里清楚，明子对待他的私生活向来宽容，绝不会无聊到对他和进藤的情事妄加干涉，所以明子此次暴怒，必然是因为看清了两人情欲纠缠背后那黑暗的关系。也正因如此，明子绝不会轻易放过自家儿子，塔矢必须打起十二分的精神，迎接来自母亲的挑战。

塔矢一边暗暗计划着应对母亲的策略，一边小心翼翼为进藤清洗身子、包扎好足碗的伤痕。而等他给进藤换上干净睡衣，将恋人抱回床铺时，已经将近一个小时以后了。  
困到眼睛都睁不开的进藤，像往常那样紧紧搂住塔矢的腰，死缠烂打非要塔矢抱着他一起睡。塔矢拗不过恋人的撒娇，只得把进藤揽在胸前，任那颗金色脑袋枕上自己的手臂。他不断轻抚着进藤的脊背，直到怀中的呼吸声逐渐平缓，才轻轻把进藤挪回床铺。临走前又轻触进藤的额头，再次确认少年没有发烧，才悄然起身离开。

塔矢回到客厅时，明子已阴着脸静候多时。她面前的茶几上躺着一台手机，塔矢见了顿时一片清明——母亲必是昨晚接到进藤短信后，被愤怒和忧虑狠狠折磨了一夜。  
深沉的愧疚感再次涌上心头，可塔矢还没来得及道歉，明子就发话了：  
“你父亲昨天被绪方接到京都参观画展，明天早上才会回家。算你福大命大，他到现在都没发现你的荒唐事。我也一直帮你掩盖着，从没向行洋透露什么，你真该感到庆幸才对。”  
虽然认定父亲对围棋以外的事向来漠不关心，塔矢看到母亲苍白忧郁的脸还是心头一软，恭顺地向明子低头道歉，不料明子的下一句话，却让他脑中瞬间空白——  
“可你若敢继续这样对待小光的话，我的容忍也是有限度的。”  
塔矢沉默几秒，竭力驱走心中的不安，低声询问明子：  
“我承认自己对进藤有些过分，但那都是因为太渴慕他了。而且我也一直尽自己所能守护他、宠爱他。所以妈妈，我实在不明白，您口中的‘我若敢继续这样对待进藤’，究竟是什么意思……”  
“呵呵，小亮你一直是个坦诚的孩子，现在竟学会对母亲装傻充愣了吗？！”  
明子冷笑一声打断儿子的话，毫不客气地指责道：  
“小亮你少拿你对小光的爱当挡箭牌！！爱情根本不是你肆意妄为的借口！！和小光在一起的头三年，你一直是个温柔平和、懂得自控的爱人。可最近九个月究竟是什么改变了你，让你变得我都快认不出来了？！年轻人偶尔放纵也不是什么大错，只要你别伤到小光，你们小两口关起门在卧室里做什么，我这个做母亲的根本不会去管，也根本不该去管。然而….即使无论如何不愿承认，我还是越来越意识到——你完全不是偶然放纵那么简单！！你根本是毫不克制心底的独占欲和控制欲，恨不得把小光囚禁在只有你一个人看得到的地方，每天锁着他、困着他，把他生吞活剥了才罢休！！”  
塔矢脸色骤变，深吸一口气，盯着明子的眼睛，冷静地回击道：  
“妈妈，我承认我对进藤的确有独占欲和控制欲，但我什么时候，企图剥夺他的自由了？”  
“呵呵，你没有把想法完全付诸行动，只是因为顾及自己在小光眼里的形象，也是害怕这样做真的会毁了他吧？但这并不表明，你潜意识里强烈的念头，不会驱使你采取过分的举动！！”  
明子停顿两秒，勉强压制住愤怒的情绪：  
“我一向讨厌翻旧账，但今天既然决定和你摊牌，我也不会继续隐瞒真实的想法——那件丑闻刚刚爆发时，你把小光锁在这间乡下老宅整整半年。这长达半年的时间里，小光根本接触不到除你以外的人，连他想去探望同事好友的合理请求，也被你以安全为名三番五次地拒绝！！如果只为避开东京那个是非之地也就罢了，但中韩两国并不受日本舆论操控，出国旅行也能帮小光缓解压力，你却编造各种借口诱哄他，把他牢牢捆绑在你身边！！要不是我多次鼓动行洋，最后由他亲自出马给你施压，逼你每次到棋院上班时，都必须把小光送到围棋会所和北岛先生他们下棋，你恐怕直到今天，连这点自由的空间，都不愿意施舍给小光吧！！  
可悲的是，小光那些日子身陷绝境，几乎崩溃，他把你视为唯一的依靠，全心全意地信任你，无比温顺地服从你，你却肆无忌惮利用他的信赖和温顺，借此满足自己的贪婪和私欲！！你这样的行为，和趁人之危、强取豪夺，又有什么本质区别！？”  
“对不起妈妈，我知道您正在气头上，但我还是想为自己辩解一句。”  
塔矢已经被明子斥责到面色苍白，但仍倔强地不愿向母亲认错：  
“我承认自己在保护进藤的同时，无法克制想要独占他的私心。我甚至可以承认，自己的很多行为，的确是被潜意识里的渴望推动。但您可以放心，无论过去、现在、将来，您的儿子绝不会强迫自己最爱的人！！只要进藤对我说一个‘不’字，我就会停止一切任性举动，立即向他的意见让步！！”  
“呵呵，等着对方主动对你说‘不’？小亮你少给我来这套推卸责任的说辞，你母亲比你多见了二十年世面…..难道不懂得操控他人的方式成千上万，暴力强迫只是最笨的一种！？”  
明子气得浑身发抖，讥笑着揭露儿子：  
“你已经成为小光唯一的精神支柱、最后的救命稻草，他怎么可能拒绝你的任性要求？！——哪怕你的要求…..会贪婪地剥夺他的全部！！你知道我第一次发现小光手腕上遭受捆绑的淤痕，他是怎样安抚我的怒气、怎样为你辩护的吗….好吧，我本来只是埋怨你几句，并没有对你那么恼火，可听了他的辩解，我简直替我儿子羞愧到想一头撞死！！小光当时的表情、语气，我至今都记忆犹新——他无奈又哀伤地，微笑着对我说：他永远不会拒绝你的要求，因为早已落魄到极点的他，除了自己的身体，再也没有什么可以回报你的了！！”  
极度的震惊和悲伤再次淹没了塔矢，冷漠的面具开始支离破碎，他垂下脸，努力克制住喉头的哽咽，过了好一会儿，才喃喃自语着说：  
“的确，真是符合进藤性格的回答啊…..就在昨天晚上，他也对我说过一模一样的话呢。”  
“那么小光如此爱你….是否让能你诚心悔过，往后有所收敛呢？”  
看到一向强硬的儿子露出如此脆弱的表情，明子终于有些心软，叹息一声，放缓了声调劝说塔矢：  
“我刚才语气太过严厉了，小亮还请你原谅妈妈。其实但凡做母亲的，都会本能地偏袒亲生儿子，但小光那么善良可爱，为了你甚至不惜和家人决裂，我无法不喜欢他、无法不怜惜他，自从你们在一起的那天，我就决定把小光视为亲生骨肉疼爱。何况…..小亮你这件事上的确太过分，连我这个亲妈都无法昧着良心继续偏袒你。我其实一直担心你的偏执和独占会毁掉小光，或许为了你们的未来考虑，小光恢复棋士身份后，你两暂时分居一段时间，让这段感情降降温、缓一缓，对你和他都有好处….”  
塔矢还沉浸在纷乱的思绪中，根本没听清明子说了什么，但“分居”这个词却如原子弹一般，将他眼前的世界炸得天崩地裂、寸草不生。  
“绝对不可能！！妈妈您不用妄想了，您永远不可能逼迫我和进藤分居！！！”  
塔矢低喝一声打断明子的话，投向母亲的目光阴沉而暴戾，如同面对不共戴天的死敌。  
只见他漆黑的眼底如同夜色下深不见底的洋面，迎着明子诧异的目光，一字一句、斩钉截铁地说：  
“塔矢亮永远不会放开进藤光——他就是死，也要死在我怀里！！”  
明子顿时被这番疯话震得眼冒金星、怒火攻心，还没等她稳住情绪，身体就先于大脑做出了反应——右手猛地抬高，毫不留情赏给儿子一个巴掌。  
明子盛怒之下的掌掴几乎动用全身力气，塔矢的头不受控制地向右后方侧去，发丝飞舞间一缕鲜血从唇角洒落。他的左脸被明子的指甲割破，绽开三道触目惊心的血痕，白皙的皮肤被打到通红，很快微微肿胀了起来。  
一向懂事的塔矢从小到大几乎没受过体罚，这一掌下去母子俩人都懵了——塔矢是因为母亲竟然愤怒到出手打他，明子则因为自己竟会下手惩罚最疼爱的儿子。  
塔矢母子沉默地对望着，直到室内寂静的气氛，几乎将两人生生逼疯。突然，明子脸色骤变，惊慌地捂住嘴。塔矢微微一愣，随着母亲的目光回过头——  
只见进藤光扶腰斜靠在客厅拉门处，沉默地望着这对僵持不下的母子。而少年琥珀色的眼眸中，无数情绪翻涌而过，最后沉入一片令人心悸的悲伤。

（第六章完）

第七章

进藤扶腰斜靠在客厅拉门处，琥珀色的眸子里，弥漫着寂静如夜的哀伤。  
塔矢心底寒意陡生，条件反射地起身，三步并作两步向进藤奔去。可还没等他赶到进藤身旁，少年就像猫咪那样狠狠一甩脑袋，似乎竭力忘却不愉快的画面，再次抬头迎向塔矢时，眼中只余下盈盈的笑意——  
“啊呀棋坛贵公子怎么把自己整成这副德行？！啧啧真是可惜了一张俊脸，又红又紫跟打翻了染缸似的！塔矢你说我是不是该趁机抓拍留念，给那帮外貌协会的女棋迷展示一下呀？！”  
进藤的语调含嗔带怒，又夹杂着几分调侃，可抬手碰触塔矢脸颊的动作，却如清风拂过水面，又如鹅毛轻挠花瓣，而塔矢原本混乱不堪的心绪，也在恋人无限温柔的抚触下，一点点平复下去。  
“打得真惨啊….嘴角划破了，左侧好几道血痕，半边脸也肿起来了….塔矢，你的女粉丝们看到你破相，肯定会痛哭流涕、心碎至死吧。”  
进藤嘴上这样嘲笑着，眸中几乎流溢而出的水光，却瞬间就戳破他的谎言，揭露了他的真心——第一个为塔矢流泪心碎的，绝不是那帮疯狂的女粉丝，而是此时此刻、调侃着塔矢的少年自己。  
塔矢轻叹一声，搂住进藤几乎站力不稳的身子，让那纤细的腰身陷在自己臂弯中，低头闭目，嘴唇反复磨蹭着恋人的金发。  
“进藤你怎么跑来了，是不是刚才饿醒了？你先忍一忍，我处理好这边的事，马上给你熬粥…..进藤你怎么了？进藤？！”  
塔矢顺着进藤的目光望去，发现少年正和自己母亲静静对视着。  
明子夫人的眼神充满了矛盾和痛苦，进藤方才戏谑的笑意也悄然褪去，沉默的对峙在两人持续了很久，直到塔矢的呼吸再次纠结起来，才听到进藤轻声说：  
“塔矢，抱我起来。”  
“什么？！”  
塔矢简直不敢相信自己的耳朵——金发恋人向来羞怯敏感到极点，即使早已和行洋明子熟识多年、被老两口视为亲生骨肉般疼爱，进藤也绝对不允许塔矢在两位家长面前，对他做出任何亲密举动。  
而此刻当着明子的面，主动要求塔矢抱他的进藤，实在太过反常。  
“BAGA还需要我明说为什么吗？！我下身都快散架了，根本挪不了几步！！”  
进藤被塔矢的迟钝逼得不耐烦了，恼羞成怒大吼一声。塔矢这才惊醒，小心翼翼地抱起少年，让那颗金色脑袋靠在自己肩窝处。  
“好了。现在，把我抱到厨房去！”  
进藤继续命令道。  
塔矢对进藤的意图依旧不明所以，但常年培养起的本能，还是促使他在询问理由之前，就忠实地执行了恋人的指使。  
一进厨房进藤就让塔矢把他抱到水池边，打开龙头，用活水洗去塔矢侧脸的血迹，给他还在发烫的伤痕降温。少年不厌其烦地捧起一汪汪清水，轻轻洒在塔矢脸上，修长的手指沾着冰凉的水滴，一遍遍抚过塔矢的伤口，直到那里的灼痛逐渐退去。  
粗心随性的进藤从来小伤小病不断，平常都是塔矢照顾他的身体，而反过来，进藤照顾塔矢的情况，两人同居多年都没发生几次。也因此，进藤安抚塔矢伤处的动作笨拙而生疏，少年脸上羞怯的红晕，也从耳根一直烧到了项颈。  
塔矢盯着进藤如蝶翼般轻轻颤抖的睫毛，只觉得喉头发紧胸口发胀，激烈跳动的心脏，几乎被恋人鲜少流露的温柔融化。  
“哎哎，血是止住了，可左脸还是肿起来了，这可怎么办呢？”  
进藤终于为塔矢处理完伤口，苦恼地嘟囔着，突然灵机一动，向拐角的冰箱望去——  
不料跟随两人来到厨房的明子夫人，正双臂交抱，目光阴沉地挡在冰箱前。  
进藤深吸一口气，鼓足全部勇气，低声对塔矢命令道：  
“把我抱到冰箱那里——现在，马上！！”  
塔矢只得照办，两人在明子面前停下，进藤和明子对视几秒，突然露出阳光般灿烂的微笑，用小孩子撒娇耍赖的语调恳求道：  
“明子阿姨能不能让一下，我饿了，想从冰箱里偷点吃的。”  
进藤的笑容如此明媚，明子的态度也不禁被他软化。她上前捏捏进藤的脸蛋，宠溺地说：  
“小光这是咱们自己家，吃东西从来不用偷，光明正大地拿就好。可你现在身体不舒服，冷饮什么的千万别碰。小光说点别的吧，只要合适，阿姨马上给你去做。”  
“啊啊我才不要冷饮！！我想要冰箱里的其他东西！！”  
“不是冷饮，那是什么？告诉阿姨你要什么，阿姨帮你找。”  
没料到明子体贴到难缠，进藤终于急得口不择言了——  
“不用啦不用啦！！那是我很久以前偷偷藏进冷冻室的东西，只有我本人才能把它翻出来！！”  
说罢，泪汪汪的大眼睛，可怜巴巴地瞪着明子。  
明子从来承受不住进藤的柔情攻势，碰到少年小动物般可爱又可怜的眼神，只觉得心都酥了，她只得叹息一声乖乖让道，并好心为进藤打开冰箱。  
终于达到目的的进藤，不顾塔矢还在背后苦苦撑着他的腰，呼得倾身前扑拉开冷冻室，两手并用一顿乱翻，直到从最里层掏出——  
一条冰袋。  
看到进藤手中的东西，明子的笑容瞬间僵硬，震惊、恼怒、了然、悲哀，各种情绪交替着从眼底划过——既为进藤当面欺骗自己的大胆，也为进藤不惜欺骗自己的原因。  
塔矢则对少年寻找的东西早有预感，他喉头微哽，顺从地低下头，任进藤抬起手，将冰袋轻轻靠在自己脸上。  
剧烈的寒气从面部皮肤升起，顺着脊椎窜遍全身，逼得塔矢狠狠打了个机灵。但脸上的高温却像能把坚冰都融化似的，冰凉的水滴顺着他通红的脸颊滑落，如同无法抑制的眼泪。  
是的，眼泪。  
在进藤告诉明子他在寻找“很久以前藏在冷冻室里、只有他一个人能找到的东西”时，塔矢就被巨大的惊愕击中，只能措手不及地、任悲伤又甜蜜的回忆，翻涌咆哮着吞没了自己。  
如果没有母亲在场，他一定会狠狠把进藤揉进怀里，伏在恋人肩窝处流泪不止吧。  
可惜一向强悍冷酷、即使面对绝境依旧拒绝认输的塔矢，永远只能容忍自己在进藤一个人面前崩溃，也只愿意进藤一个人看到自己内心深处的所有脆弱。所以，即使面对亲生母亲，面对最疼爱了解自己的明子夫人，塔矢也只能把翻涌奔腾的情感，狠狠压回心底。  
屋内一片寂静，沉默的张力，在三人间持续蔓延。  
又过了好久，直到碎冰已经开始融化，塔矢的左脸也基本消肿，进藤才放下冰袋，甩甩疲劳的手腕，转身面对沉默不语的明子。  
“对不起明子阿姨，我不该当面欺骗您…..但我也不想因为一点小事，就和您发生不必要的冲突。”  
进藤触到明子再度阴沉的眼神，略一停顿，咬咬牙，为下面的话做好准备：  
“塔矢是您的亲生骨肉，所以出现您看不惯的地方，您完全有权批评他。然而…..请您不要用过激的言语中伤他，不要愤怒地出手惩罚他，更不要……再提那些让他离开我的话。”  
寂静。  
“小光这番请求，着实让人费解啊。”  
明子淡然一笑，不为所动：  
“我既是小亮的生母，发现自家儿子肆意妄为，自然有权管教甚至惩罚。而且劝他和你暂时分居，不也是为了你们两、特别是为了小光你好吗？”  
进藤目不转睛地望着明子，许久，露出包含三分失望、三分无奈、以及十二分悲伤的笑容。  
“呵呵，明子阿姨，不知您是真心不明白，还是即使事实就摆在眼前，却依旧固执地视而不见？”  
话音刚落，塔矢亮和明子皆是一震——一直被塔矢全家宠上天的进藤，从没用这种强硬甚至挑衅的语气，对从来最溺爱他、他也最喜欢的“明子阿姨”说话。  
不料更大的震惊还在后面，只见进藤深吸一口气，迎着明子诧异的目光，缓缓开口道：  
“对不起明子阿姨，请原谅我的失礼，我无意冒犯，只想帮您认清事实而已。您是塔矢的生母没错，可我更是他选择相伴一生的爱人。所以，自从我们决定永远在一起的一刻，塔矢亮从心灵到身体，就永远只属于进藤光一人！  
既然塔矢是我的人，那么除了我，任何人都无权伤害他、惩罚他、特别是对我们的关系横插一脚！！即使…即使明子阿姨您是塔矢的生母，只要塔矢还是我的，我就绝不允许您干涉我们两的关系！！”

（第七章完）


	3. 8-10章

第八章

明子已经忘记自己是如何度过随后的两小时了。  
进藤的话将她脑中炸成一片空白，耳边只余嘈杂的忙音，眼前只剩少年清澈的眼神——隐隐闪烁的战栗，难以压抑的不安，但最终……都融化在坚定不屈的光辉中。  
“您是塔矢亮的生母没错，但我才是陪伴他一生的爱人。所以….我决不允许任何外人干涉我和塔矢的关系——即使是您，也不例外！！”  
少年倔强的挑战久久萦绕在明子耳畔，震得她头晕目眩、情绪纷乱。和永远沉浸在自己世界的塔矢父子不同，明子对他人所思所感一向体察入微，人际交往中的各种判断也非常精准，但进藤的大胆反抗，却让明子平时第一次，对自己的观点产生了严重动摇——  
或许她对两个孩子关系的定位，一开始就出现了重大偏差，结果一步走偏，步步走偏，直到得出完全错误的结论。  
或许进藤才是这段狂热爱情的真正主导者，而塔矢的肆意妄为，只是恋人有意纵容的结果罢了。  
或许塔矢早已爱进藤爱到…失去进藤就会发疯、就会活不下去的地步，哪怕短暂的分离，也绝对无法忍受。  
如果真是如此，那么她提出让两人分居的要求，不仅从一开始就根本不可能实现，甚至会将塔矢逼得彻底失去理智，做出无法挽回的事。  
思及这种可能性，明子蓦然一惊，层层冷汗覆满掌心。  
她努力克制住战栗，平静几秒，鼓足力气，推开儿子卧室的拉门——  
既然真正的问题出在进藤身上，那么即使平时再疼爱那可爱的金发少年，明子今天也必须抓住机会把话说清楚。否则，她将永远为两个孩子的未来提心吊胆。

明子走进儿子卧室时，进藤正侧坐在塔矢腿上，塔矢双臂抱住进藤的腰，微微仰起脸，让恋人为他继续处理伤口。两人相拥着待在靠近庭院那侧的床铺上，再加上过于专注，根本没注意出现在房间另一头的明子。  
进藤小巧的鼻尖因为紧张泛起一层汗珠，动作还是像刚才那样羞怯又笨拙，抖抖索索的棉签，偶尔不知轻重戳上塔矢的伤口，疼得塔矢脸色泛白、眉头紧皱。  
“进藤光！！——你再这么笨手笨脚下去，我脸上铁定会留疤了！！”  
进藤的棉签再一次戳痛了伤口，塔矢倒抽一口气，咬牙切齿地说。  
“哼哼留疤又怎样？！圣斗士的经典名言可是——‘疤痕是男子汉的勋章’呐！再说了….塔矢你要是真破相了，那帮觊觎你美色的女棋迷，也该自讨没趣做鸟兽散了吧？”  
进藤恼羞成怒地回击道，可嘴巴虽倔强不服输，手上的动作，又比刚才轻柔了许多。  
好不容易给塔矢贴好创可贴，进藤总算松了口气。但没过几秒，又像不放心似的，对塔矢的侧脸左看右看，纠结半天，终于心疼地问：“真的很疼吗？对不起，我实在太笨手笨脚了….”  
塔矢目光沉静地望着进藤，仿佛对恋人的问题置若罔闻。  
遭遇恋人反常的沉默，毫无城府的进藤顿时吓毛了，琥珀大眼水雾弥漫，似乎下一秒就要泛滥成灾，他双手捧起塔矢的脸，红唇颤巍巍地就要送上去。  
“啊啊没辙了，只好用你平时哄我那招啦！！Akira乖，来，亲一亲，亲一亲就不疼了….”  
“小笨蛋——！！”  
塔矢突然露出炫目无比的笑容，伸开双臂把进藤揉进怀里，一边吻上着恋人的项颈，一边柔情蜜意地说：  
“平时都是我被嫉妒逼疯，百年不遇竟碰上你为我吃醋，我刚才是惊喜交加吓傻了啊。呵呵，没想到伟大的进藤本因坊不仅棋艺高强，品味也比那群颜控高出不知多少倍呢。进藤请你答应我，即使我将来变成老头子，变成丑八怪，你也要像现在这样爱我…..”  
“BAGA你在含沙射影什么？！小爷我从来没参加过外貌协会！！”  
进藤嘴里不满地嘟囔着，双手却将塔矢更近地拉向自己。过于宽大的浴袍从少年肩部滑落，露出初雪般莹白细腻的脊背，纤细的项颈也温顺地向后仰去，方便恋人在上面印下湿漉漉的热吻。  
“哼哼…..塔矢就你那倔脾气、糟性子…..等你变成满脸皱纹的老头子，除了我…..也没人愿意要你了吧！！”  
进藤一边承受塔矢的吻，一变继续含嗔带怒地吐槽对方。可他水光迷蒙的美眸，甜腻温软的声音，气若游丝的喘息，如同一位沉醉情欲漩涡的天使，纯真中流露出放荡，放荡中又绽放出纯真，全身每一个细胞都散发着诱惑的芬芳，令人欲火焚身欲罢不能，甚至能让圣徒也瞬间堕落成魔鬼。  
“Hikaru，我的Hikaru….”  
塔矢一遍遍轻唤着进藤的名字，嗓音低哑眸色深沉。平时过人的自制力再次崩溃，他一口咬上进藤的锁骨，左手探入浴袍下摆，贪婪而狂暴地，朝少年柔嫩的私密处一寸寸侵略下去。

两人即将擦枪走火之际，身后突然传来一声巨响。进藤吓得一把推开塔矢，向后一倒堪堪跌落床铺边缘。塔矢勉强拉住进藤后倾的身子，疑惑地回过头——  
只见明子浑身颤抖扶住拉门把手，她身旁的矮柜被打翻在地，报纸和杂志从上面四散飘落。  
“明明明明明子阿姨…….我我我我我们……”  
进藤顿时进化成一只头顶冒烟的番茄，而向来泰山压顶面不改色的塔矢，也被母亲的突袭冲击得缓不过神来，过了好一会儿，他轻咳两声，哑着嗓子、恭敬地询问明子：  
“妈妈还有事吗？请您稍等片刻，我先安顿进藤睡下，马上就来找您。”  
明子不愧塔矢亮的生母，竟在同样短的时间内恢复了镇定，她叹息一声，以平和却不容拒绝的语气回答：  
“不必了，我想对你说的，刚才都已说尽。小亮你先出去一下，现在我必须和进藤君单独谈谈。”  
话音未落，进藤和塔矢皆是一惊——  
因为，明子已有整整八年时间，没有客套而疏远地，称呼金发少年为“进藤君”了。  
实际上，自从塔矢十六岁生日那天，进藤扛着一大包老家的土特产，气喘吁吁叩响塔矢宅的大门时，被感动到热泪盈眶的明子，就认定进藤是小亮人生道路上最重要的伙伴，从此以后，也开始亲昵无比地改叫进藤为“小光”。  
母亲对进藤刻意改变的称谓，让塔矢立刻意识到事态的严重性。他下意识地握紧进藤的手，盯住母亲的眼睛，一字一句地说：  
“妈妈，既然您想谈的事涉及到我和进藤的关系，那么作为当事人之一的我就必须在场！所以…..您有任何重要的话，还请当着我们两人的面直说！”  
“小亮你这孩子….”  
明子无力地摇摇头，被儿子的偏执折磨到身心俱疲：  
“你放心好了，我不会做棒打鸳鸯的恶人，也不会再提让你两暂时分居的事。小亮，妈妈不是有意回避你，可有些问题，只要有你在场，进藤君是绝不会回答我的。”  
“既然进藤不愿当着我的面回答，妈妈为何还要固执己见、追问不休？！”  
塔矢再次凌厉地顶了回去。  
“小亮你不要太得寸进尺！！你那可怕的控制欲，要达到什么地步才肯罢休？！难道就连这点儿和进藤君独处的时间，都不愿施舍给你母亲吗？！”  
明子听了终于忍无可忍，声色俱厉地训斥塔矢：  
“我已经承诺不再逼迫你们分居，小亮你还想怎样？！我根本没打算拆散你们，而且即使有那个荒唐念头，我也明白绝对不可能成功。可小亮你难道真有那么大本事，可以完全不在乎父母的看法？！难道你已经强大到可以完全不介意——你若真和我闹翻，你父亲会怎么看待你、看待你们，特别是——看待进藤君？！”  
死寂。  
塔矢只觉得全身僵硬，一股寒意顺着脊椎升起。  
明子几乎是在赤裸裸地威胁他了。她太了解塔矢，清楚自家儿子的性格有多偏执，一旦认准目标，必定会一条路走到黑打死也不回头。同时，明子也清楚若继续在塔矢和进藤间横插一脚，被活活逼疯的塔矢，和父母决裂的蠢事都干得出来。  
然而，塔矢对进藤的爱既让他无坚不摧，也让他脆弱无比。他可以一意孤行完全不顾惜自己，却无法对进藤的利益和前途熟视无睹 。甚至于…..他越是深爱进藤，顾虑和束缚就会越多。而明子正是瞄准塔矢这一弱点，令儿子措手不及一举抛出杀手锏——  
因为，即使塔矢已手握三项头衔，被誉为当今日本围棋的领军人物，但介于年龄太轻资历太浅，在棋坛的影响力仍远远不及其父塔矢行洋。而当初进藤能在舆论重压下保住棋士资格，如今又能冲破阻碍重新参赛，都离不开前五冠王的倾力相助。  
可行洋虽一直欣赏喜爱进藤，对少年的支持却远非毫无条件。一旦塔矢亮为了进藤光和明子闹翻，进藤将会失去以行洋为首、来自塔矢一系的所有保护，而众多对进藤虎视眈眈的棋院领导，必定会抓住机会卷土重来，寻找新的借口将进藤置于死地。  
这是最残酷的现实，也是最无奈的现实。而明子就是逼迫儿子认清这一现实——为了保护进藤，塔矢别无选择必须与母亲妥协。  
可明子强硬的态度也让塔矢深深不安，生怕母亲趁自己鞭长莫及时，又给已被外界打压折磨到身心俱损的进藤，增添新的伤痕与打击。  
塔矢当然明白这番忧虑捕风捉影，几乎病态，但他就是无法克制那噬骨的恐惧——  
正因爱到极点，也脆弱到极点、多疑到极点。  
无法信任自己以外的任何人，甚至是最疼爱进藤的母亲，恨不得时时刻刻把进藤紧紧搂在怀中，仿佛全世界都是阴险狡诈的敌人，都在意图加害自己怀中的珍宝。

“塔矢，让我和明子阿姨单独谈谈吧。”  
进藤的声音将塔矢从痛苦中惊醒，少年捧起他的脸，在他眉心落下一朵轻柔无比的吻，似要抚平他的所有愁绪与不安。  
“不必担心，明子阿姨绝对不会为难我的。塔矢，你先回避一下，就算是为了我，好吗？”  
“进藤，我…..”  
见塔矢还在纠结，进藤伏在他耳边，用只有两人才能听到的声音，笑嘻嘻地安慰道：  
“放心吧塔矢，我绝对能搞定你母亲的！！”  
塔矢惊讶地回望进藤，少年的笑容无比灿烂，坚定自信的光辉闪耀在眉稍眼角，仿佛天下没有任何事难得倒他，而两人的未来，也已被他牢牢守护在温暖的掌心。  
仿佛被进藤的乐观所鼓舞，塔矢紧绷的情绪渐渐放松，他在少年的金色额发上落下一串细吻，低声回答：  
“嗯，我会永远相信你，我的Hikaru。如果有什么需要，记得马上叫我。”

微笑着目送塔矢消失在拉门背后，进藤才转向坐到他身旁的明子，羞赧地挠挠脑袋说：  
“对不起明子阿姨，刚才真是不好意思，让您撞见那么不知廉耻的一幕…..”  
“进藤君，自从到乡下隐居开始，你就一直这样纵容小亮吗？不仅从不反抗…….甚至故意放任他失控？”  
明子打断了进藤的话，迎着少年诧异的眼神，沉声说：  
“我原以为你们发展到这一步，只怪小亮严重的性格缺陷。可现在看来，进藤君的责任似乎更大。我记得你以前是个羞涩的孩子，和小亮在一起的头三年，甚至不允许他当着外人的面，对你做出任何亲近举动。看来那避世隐居的九个月，改变的不仅是小亮，更是进藤君你啊。可亲眼目睹现在这种状态，我无法不为你两的未来担心。进藤君，请你务必提供一个让我信服的理由，让我对你们的幸福重拾信心，也让我放下一切顾虑….把自己唯一的儿子，安心交到你手中。”  
明子的语调庄重而肃穆，进藤的笑容渐渐褪去，琥珀色眸子升起灼灼光芒，平静地迎战明子的质问：  
“抱歉明子阿姨，请恕我直言——我从不认为塔矢存在严重的性格缺陷，相反，那只是旁人戴着有色眼镜，随随便便贴给他的标签而已，只因为，他们从未走近真正的塔矢，也从未有机会欣赏他的灵魂之美。  
我们的社会早已脱离贵族时代，若说还有天生贵族残余至今，我认识的所有人里仅有两位，而塔矢就是其中之一。他内心的高贵、澄净、坚定、专一，都让庸庸碌碌之辈望尘莫及。如果他在某些事上过于偏执甚至疯狂，也是因为看得太重、爱得太深。几乎没有人拥有塔矢这样的勇气，为在意的人和事付出全部，不求回报也不问后果，哪怕粉身碎骨也在所不惜。  
仅仅因为这样的勇气，塔矢亮就值得进藤光全部的爱意、敬重、与怜惜。而且，既然我所深爱的，正是他灵魂中那份纯粹，我也必须心甘情愿承受这份纯粹带来的一切——无论是温柔甜蜜，还是偏执疯狂。这才是完整的塔矢，我既然决心爱他，就必然爱他的全部，哪怕那些在世俗标准下的缺点和阴暗面。”  
略一停顿，进藤露出一丝饱含哀伤与温柔、却又无比坚定的微笑：  
“何况这九个月的磨难，也让我想明白了很多。塔矢固然是我见过的最坚定强悍的人，但面对挚爱时，他却远比普通人脆弱得多，甚至像个初生婴儿一样柔弱无助。所以当我在塔矢的陪伴保护下，挺过这场漫长的折磨后，我就暗暗在心底对自己发誓….我会永远守护着塔矢的心，守护着他独一无二的纯粹，我绝不容许外界压力和世俗舆论折辱他、扭曲他，给他带来任何伤害！！”  
寂静。  
明子早已震惊地说不出话来，眼前的少年宛若降落凡间的天使，圣洁无暇而又光辉夺目。迷茫之间，明子甚至产生了某种幻觉——少年背上仿佛生出一双洁白的翅膀，羽尖轻颤光华流溢，在千万缕阳光中缓缓展开。  
“谢谢你，进藤君….谢谢你如此深爱小亮。我身为小亮的生母，都从未幻想、更不敢奢望…..我那从小孤僻寂寞的儿子，能收获这样美好的爱情。”  
方才的强硬一去不返，明子微微哽咽着，双手捂住胸口，过了好一会儿，才轻声问道：  
“可进藤君你也知道，爱情永远是把双刃剑，既能带来拯救，也能带来毁灭…..何况是你两之间这种几乎疯狂的感情。进藤君，我从未怀疑你的单纯善良，也永远相信你绝不会抛弃小亮。但我还是担心你对他过分的温顺、溺爱、纵容，会激发出小亮性格中所有的黑暗面，最终把你们两双双拖入深渊。”  
“明子阿姨还存在这样的忧虑，想必是没见过真正的深渊吧。”  
进藤望着明子的眼睛，吃吃地笑了。  
“真正的深渊？进藤君……你这番话，究竟是什么意思？”  
明子悚然一惊，不安的预感涌上心头。  
进藤观察着明子的神情，淡然答道：  
“真正的深渊，是与整个世界为敌，仇恨所有的人，是相信死亡比生命更甘美，恨不得下一秒就脱离人世苦海，更是在毁灭自己的同时，把挚爱之人一起拖入修罗地狱……  
所以明子阿姨，您之所以还在为塔矢的偏执和我的纵容忧心忡忡，还在为我们两的未来焦虑不安，只因您根本不清楚…….我和塔矢这九个月真正经历了什么，不知道我曾多次想自我了断，甚至出于莫名的嫉妒与恶念，差点蓄意谋杀您唯一的儿子。”

（第八章完）

第九章

“明子阿姨，您根本不清楚我和塔矢这九个月真正经历了什么，不知道我曾多次想自我了断，甚至出于莫名的嫉妒与恶念，差点蓄意谋杀您唯一的儿子。”  
少年风轻云淡的话语让明子如坠冰窖，阵阵寒气顺着每一个毛孔渗入身体，几乎冻结她的心脏。虽然她有意支开塔矢，正是为了从进藤口中套出真相，但当金发少年出乎意料主动开诚布公时，明子却感到自己正踩在悬崖边缘，向前再迈一步，就会坠入脚下的无底深渊。  
然而，明子毕竟是塔矢亮的生母，和儿子拥有同样倔强的心性，即使恐惧到浑身战栗，也要鼓足勇气追寻最后的真相。  
缓缓吸了口气，明子挺直腰板，以坚定的目光回望进藤：  
“进藤君，请你不要顾及我的情绪，把你们这九个月的炼狱之旅，完完整整地展现给我吧。”  
“呵呵，明子阿姨您这副神情，和当年牺牲一切也要和我一战的塔矢，真的一模一样呢。”  
进藤眸中划过一缕温柔的波光，静默几秒，沉声说道：  
“明子阿姨嫁入塔矢家多年，丈夫和儿子两代名人，所以您肯定明白——对真正的棋士而言，围棋已化入他的骨血，融入他的灵魂，每天触摸棋子已成为他最自然的本能，也构成了他最大的快乐之源。  
然而，享受围棋之乐仅仅是美好的起点，所有以‘神之一手’为目标的棋士，也必须承受这一无尽长路上所有的艰辛与痛苦。通向神之一手的辉煌道路，也是残酷壮烈的献祭之路。因为，无论惊才绝艳还是资质平平，每位棋士都只是棋神亿万年大计的小小铺路石。然而，即使终有一天被历史遗忘，神之一手的亿万年大计，正是通过每名棋士微薄的贡献才能得以实现，所以，全然无我地向围棋献祭，以全部生命为后辈铺路，已是所有棋士的至高荣耀。”  
进藤略一停顿，微笑着继续说：  
“不过这条道路也并非全然残酷，因为棋神会垂怜某些人，为他们安排天赋相近、惺惺相惜的对手。而对一名棋士而言，宿命的对手既是与他对抗一生至死方休的劲敌，也是比任何人都贴近他内心的知己。一位棋手的棋就是他的全部，所以宿命的对手也是他最珍贵的灵魂伴侣，是唯一能充分领略他生命之美的人。可惜得到棋神眷顾的棋士少之又少，因此我一直心怀感激，为着自己属于极少数的幸运儿，年少时就遇到宿命的对手，因他的激励步入棋坛，又与他携手同行前进至今。”  
进藤脸上闪烁着灼灼光辉，温柔地望着明子：  
“所以塔矢亮对进藤光的意义，从来不是一句‘挚爱的恋人’所能概括。我对他的渴慕，也远远超越了单纯的爱情。从任何意义上，塔矢都是我无可取代的伴侣，而我生命的全部意义，就是和他在漫漫人生中携手同行，朝着我们共同的理想前进。”  
“进藤君….”  
明子再次被感动得说不出话来，但心思敏锐的她，也立即意识到幸福与苦难永远是同一硬币的两面，一旦厄运降临，巨大的幸福，必然会转化为同等程度的痛苦。  
“呵呵，明子阿姨一定猜到了吧。当初我有多享受和塔矢对弈的快乐，被剥夺参赛资格后就有多痛苦。”  
似乎看透了明子的想法，进藤顺着她的思路说道：  
“其实刚刚被棋院停赛时，我还保持着乐观的心态，暗自祈祷那帮高层不会真把我怎么样。那时我既有塔矢门下的鼎力支持，其他前辈好友们也四处斡旋帮我说话。更重要的是，塔矢只要一有时间就陪我练棋，和谷伊角还专门开设了网络对弈室，利用业余时间轮流上线和我对弈。多亏了这么多人帮助，我在停赛之初状态保持得很好，棋力也没有发生明显退步…..”  
“可随后录像曝光事件，改变了整个形势……”  
明子脸色微变，若有所悟的喃喃自语。  
进藤苦涩地点点头：  
“是的，那段录像改变了一切。当时正值我和塔矢开始在乡下隐居，我至今都对读到那则新闻时天崩地裂的绝望记忆犹新。日本社会重视名誉胜过一切，我知道自己失去了一切翻身的机会，不久就会听到被剥夺棋士资格的死刑判决书。不出所料，尽管支持我的一派使劲浑身解数，我还是被处以无限期禁赛的处罚。这不是干净痛快一击致命的枪决，而是一刀一刀、将人凌迟致死的无期徒刑。虽然塔矢仍旧拒绝承认失败，仍旧不懈地为我努力，但我心里很清楚——除非上天降下奇迹，否则身败名裂的我，再也无法重返职业棋坛了。”  
“进藤君，请你不要说了……”  
一直深深宠爱进藤的明子夫人已不忍再听下去，她颤抖着伸出双臂，想把金发少年搂在怀里安慰，进藤却谢绝了她的好意，克制着喉中的哽咽，继续述说道：  
“而且染上如此大的污点，我也根本找不到与围棋相关的工作，再加上没有其他生存技能，我堂堂一个大男人，竟沦落到无法养活自己的窘境。全国上下视我为民族之耻，昔日热烈追捧我的棋迷，也在网上疯狂地攻击我。录像带曝光后的那几个月，我根本无法上街，更不敢奢求回东京拜会好友。我每天守在空荡荡的老宅里，外界稍有风吹草动都能把我逼疯。更糟糕的是，这份遭遇和我老师的不幸完全重合，时时刻刻提醒着我，我老师当年是如何被所有人抛弃，直至绝望自杀的…..”  
“进藤君，难道你说的人是……难道你的恩师曾经…..”  
明子震惊地捂住嘴。以她对金发少年的深入了解，再加上关于进藤成才之路的各类神秘传言，突然让明子隐隐触到了真相。  
进藤忧伤地回答：  
“没错，明子阿姨，我可以坦然地告诉您——我的启蒙老师就是当年的网络棋神SAI，行洋老师也早就猜到这一点。至于更深的秘密，我曾承诺过只与塔矢亮一个人分享，所以很抱歉，不能向您如实禀报了。  
SAI手把手引领我走入围棋世界，他对我如父如兄、亦师亦友，和塔矢并列我生命中最重要的两个人。SAI挚爱围棋又才华横溢，可惜被人陷害染上污名，再也无法正大光明与人对弈。失去围棋的SAI走投无路，最后只得投水自尽…..”  
明子只觉得阵阵寒意席卷全身，她握紧双手，气息不稳的询问进藤：  
“进藤君，难道你曾偶然生出追随SAI的念头….想要像SAI那样…..”  
“不是偶然想要那样做。而是每天每夜、每分每秒，只要我醒着，就无法摆脱那个疯狂的念头。”  
进藤凄然一笑，平静地回答明子：  
“因为无法继承SAI追求神之一手的遗愿，我天天都生活在自责与悔恨中。因为和SAI完全重合的处境，我又时刻沉溺在可怖的预感下——仿佛无论我如何挣扎，最终也逃不过和SAI一样、被全世界抛弃的命运……这样的日子简直生不如死，比身处地狱还要痛苦一百倍……”  
“可进藤君身旁还有小亮啊！！即使全世界都与你为敌，小亮也永远不会抛弃你啊！！”  
明子终于忍不住哭了出来，急切地打断进藤的话。  
“是啊，塔矢一直在距离我最近的地方守护我，而SAI直到最后一刻都孤苦无依，这是我们唯一的区别吧。也多亏了塔矢的存在，我才没有重蹈SAI的覆辙。”  
进藤低声叹息着，琥珀色的眸子陷入了一片迷茫。  
“可明子阿姨，你知道塔矢为了守住我，被折磨到什么程度吗？那段时间他把家中的刀具、绳索、瓷器….他能想到的所有危险物品都藏了起来，到棋院上班时把我锁在卧室里，然后每隔两小时给我打一次电话，确认我没有精神崩溃干出蠢事。  
白天塔矢因为我的缘故，根本无法正常对局，不明真相的人还在痛斥他那段日子棋风凶残、恨不得将对手赶尽杀绝，但事实上塔矢只想尽快结束对局，冲回家里确认我的安全。即使到了晚上，塔矢也无法安心休息，因为我整夜都被噩梦纠缠，哪怕勉强入睡，不超过三个小时就会惊醒。”  
迷蒙的水光模糊了双眼，进藤已经开始微微哽咽：  
“而且从那时起，我开始性情大变…..以前塔矢稍有亲近举动，我都会害羞地躲闪，可被逼至绝境的日子里，我竟寡廉鲜耻主动勾引塔矢，击溃他的理智，纵容他的失控。而为了不伤害我而一直苦苦压抑欲望的塔矢，也被我的蓄意诱惑一步步拖入深渊。那段日子我们一逮到机会就夜夜放纵，因为我唯有躺在塔矢身下，才能感到破败不堪的自己，依旧是被疼爱、被需要、被渴慕的，而塔矢也唯有借着疯狂地要我，才能感到我依旧属于他，他还尚未永远失去我…..  
除了恣情纵欲，我们找不到其他办法逃避那如影随形的恐惧。可暂时的逃避只是引鸩止渴，被恐惧推向绝境时，人性中所有自私、贪婪、残忍、阴暗，都会如数爆发。我已经被剥夺一切，便死死攥住塔矢这唯一的救命稻草，不知节制地依赖他，毫无限度地向他索取，而这份绝对的依赖，也将我们的关系推上了悬崖——  
因为，塔矢既要天天承受我铺天盖地的负面情绪，又要时刻用他的爱填补我空虚的心。他的生命被我急速掏空，我对他爱情的渴求却愈来愈贪婪。当塔矢的付出无法满足我的期望时，我也终于跌落万丈深渊，无法抑制地对他失望愤怒，甚至…..因爱生恨，不惜用最残忍的手段，将塔矢一同拖入修罗地狱。”  
“进藤君，你刚才提到蓄意加害小亮，难道就是因为…..”  
明子惊惧地瞪大了泪眼，死死盯住进藤。  
“是啊明子阿姨…..如果你知道我曾如何处心积虑毁掉塔矢，恐怕绝不会满足于简单的分居，而必然坚决逼迫我离开您的独子吧。”  
进藤忍耐着几乎夺眶而出的泪水，自嘲地说：  
“塔矢是我在这世上最后的珍宝，但正因如此…..我也时刻被恐惧驱赶，害怕残破不堪的自己，再也无法吸引他执着的目光，更害怕他对我的爱，最终堕落成一文不值的同情。我们因围棋而结缘，以对手的身份相爱。这份建立在相互欣赏基础上的爱情，导致我甘愿承受全世界的鄙夷，也无法容忍塔矢的怜悯——因为，塔矢的怜悯，哪怕只有一毫克之多，也足以将我所剩无多的自尊压得稀碎。  
然而，私下对弈永远无法替代剑拔弩张的正式对局，塔矢也有自己的比赛和工作，不可能每时每刻陪我练棋。巨大的精神压力再加上长期禁赛，我的状态几个月后急速下滑，棋力陷入瓶颈无法突破。而当塔矢为了安抚我的不安，偷偷在和我对弈中放水时，我的恐惧终于全面爆发。我像发疯的野兽一样咒骂殴打塔矢，将他的手臂咬得鲜血淋漓，然后整整一周对他冷脸相向、熟视无睹，甚至当他远赴韩国参加三国围棋邀请赛时，我都拒绝为他送行，更别提献上一句祝福了。  
可更富戏剧性的还在后面…..我没料到塔矢在邀请赛上顶住层层压力，一路过关斩将，击败高永夏捧得了冠军。这场精彩绝伦的决战引起巨大的轰动，赞助商甚至为塔矢和高永夏临时增加了三场表演赛。我守在电视机前观看了塔矢所有的比赛，但心中不仅丝毫没有为他感到喜悦，反而被噬骨的嫉妒与怨恨塞满。我只恨坐在塔矢对面的人不是我，和他共创名局的人不是我…..我更恨塔矢已经找到新的对手，他让我痴迷了十几年的凛冽目光，也最终投向了别人…..  
不幸的是，表演赛结束后塔矢在韩国逗留的一周，我怎么都打不通他的手机，电话无人应答，email无人查收。我不懂韩语无法联系韩国棋院，洪秀英远在中国也不方便帮我询问。整整七天我完全失去塔矢的音信，被猜疑、嫉妒、愤怒、恐惧一点点推落深渊，最后竟愚蠢地认定这是塔矢开始有意冷淡我的信号，并在神志混乱之下，做出了最残酷无情的决定。”  
忍耐已久的泪水终于夺眶而出，进藤望着明子惨白的脸，缓缓地说：  
“对塔矢的无限依赖，令我失去他的爱就无法生存，可极端的自尊心，又让我无法忍受他的爱一点点消磨殆尽。所以走投无路的我，决定用同归于尽的方式毁掉塔矢——以我的死亡，逼迫他永远记住我。”

（第九章完）

第十章

“明子阿姨，你想知道那些残忍的细节吗….想知道我是如何处心积虑，试图毁掉您唯一的儿子吗？”  
望着明子惨白的脸，进藤含泪微笑着，不等对方回应，继续说道：  
“服药、割腕、上吊…..这些手段都太烂俗也太无聊，我决定使用最独出心裁的方法，给塔矢留下一辈子心理阴影。我的处境和SAI本来就有诸多相似，而一旦失去塔矢的爱，我也将彻底沦落到和SAI一模一样的绝境。既然如此，我干脆自编自导一场大戏，再现SAI溺水身亡的场景，让塔矢以为——我选择了和恩师相同的结局…..”  
令人窒息的死寂。  
“进藤君，你怎么能….你怎么能这样对待小亮！！？？”  
明子终于悲愤交加痛哭起来：  
“你知不知道….你这样做，会把小亮的心撕得粉碎，一辈子也恢复不过来啊！！”  
“我知道得很清楚啊，明子阿姨。也正因为太清楚这一点，我才选择用这种方法毁掉塔矢。”  
进藤凄然一笑，任冰冷的泪水浸湿了面颊：  
“而且我心狠手辣到….若不能亲眼目睹复仇的成功，不能亲眼欣赏塔矢的毁灭，我绝不甘心像SAI那样含恨死去。所以…..在报纸上查到塔矢的回国时间后，我就开始精心准备这项计划。  
明子阿姨你知道吗？我和塔矢十五岁正式一起下棋开始，他就一直在悄悄记录我们所有的对局，一笔一画、不辞辛苦地，用手和笔在旁边记录下评注和感想，还有那些他或许永远不敢向我吐露的心语。而我和塔矢建立恋人关系后，才在他的卧室里发现十几个这样的厚本。塔矢曾欣慰地对我说：今后他再也不必孤零零地写他的‘单恋日记’了，因为以后的人生中，我们两将会一起整理这些棋谱，而这些棋谱也将成为我们两人献给彼此的、绵延一辈子的‘情书’。  
那些棋谱是我们在围棋之路上相伴多年最珍贵的纪念，也是我们两人爱情最浪漫的见证，但我竟在盛怒之下，将它们一把火烧成灰烬…..不止如此，过去很少帮忙整理家务的我，竟疯狂地搜遍整幢房子，把塔矢给我买的、我平时穿的用的东西，一样不漏全挖出来，然后统统投入火堆…..我要抹去塔矢在我生命中所有的痕迹，更要让他明白，他曾经付出的那些爱，在我心中已如这堆灰烬般一钱不值…..  
当时我望着庭院里渐渐熄灭的火堆，心中只余一片悲凉。因为直到最后决裂的时刻，我才明白塔矢在我身上留下的痕迹是多么深刻，才明白我的生命已被他捆绑、缠绕、浸透到何种程度…..早在我们还没成为恋人时，我就在生活各方面依赖塔矢，吃他的、拿他的、用他的、随便接受他的礼物却从来懒得道谢….而和他正式同居后，我更是没为日常开销花过一分钱….  
所以我那一把火，几乎烧掉半幢房子的日用品和三分之二个衣橱。我本想把身上最喜欢的鹅黄色套头衫和天蓝色牛仔裤也烧掉，因为它们也是塔矢不久前给我买的。但最后一刻我改变了主意，因为这套衣服将是我手中最有力的道具，我将精心利用它们，给予塔矢毁灭性的一击……”  
“进藤君，难道你打算故意……让小亮找到那套衣服!?”  
明子惊恐地捂住了嘴，进藤苦笑着点点头：  
“没错，明子阿姨真是目光敏锐，一下就猜到了我的意图。而且，为了将戏剧效果推到极点，我用石子割开掌心，指尖蘸着鲜血，在我们两平日对弈的棋盘上，给塔矢留下最后的遗言。用最温柔的语气，写下足以置他于死地的话——  
‘亲爱的Akira，我去找SAI了。放心，我绝不会给你追回我的机会。等你幡然醒悟时，我已经和SAI永远在一起了。’  
做好了这些准备工作，我穿着从母亲家带来的唯一一件睡衣，拎着塔矢送我的套头衫和牛仔裤，徒步来到几公里外的一片湖泊。那里枫林环绕，芦苇遍布，环境优雅清静，平常极少有人光顾。闲暇时塔矢曾开车带我来这里散心，但自从我有次不慎说出‘这里真像SAI溺水身亡的地方’，塔矢顿时勃然大怒，从此严禁我来这里。没料到最后一刻，我竟选定这片酷似SAI自杀的湖泊，作为自己的葬身之地，也作为塔矢的毁灭之地…..  
我把套头衫和牛仔裤扔在浅滩上，让他们被潮水浸湿，然后脱下运动鞋投向湖面，看着它们浮浮沉沉了几分钟，最终漂浮在水面上….整个场景被我设计得无比逼真，就好象我曾一边脱掉衣服，一边走入湖心，我赤裸的身体被湖水吞没沉入水底，而衣服鞋子则被浪花翻卷着冲上岸边…..最后，为了抹去唯一可能的破绽，我甚至倒着行走离开沙滩，给塔矢造成我走向湖岸的视觉错位…..  
布置好整套场景后，我躲进湖边的芦苇丛，将自己完美地掩藏起来。那时已近深秋，清晨的气温接近冰点，芦苇上还凝结着昨夜的水珠。我赤裸双脚、只披一件单薄的睡衣，被时不时拂过的冷风冻得瑟瑟发抖….尽管如此，我还是一边等待耐心塔矢，一边为自己的导演才能沾沾自喜….我开心地想象着，这出精心设计的大戏，将给塔矢带来何等冲击。  
以我对塔矢多年的了解，那个心思超级敏捷、行动又像钟表一样准时的家伙，看到棋盘上鲜血写就的‘遗言’，一定会立即猜到我的去处，然后分秒不差地赶到….果不其然，还没到正午塔矢就出现在浅滩上，比我设想的整整早了一个小时…..”  
“小亮，小亮他…..当时是什么表情…..”  
明子已经恐惧到吐不出完整的话，进藤深吸一口气，擦去满脸泪水，颤抖着回答：  
“我原本只想狠狠报复塔矢，逼他一辈子无法忘记我，逼他一想起我的死亡就会噩梦不断，没料到这幕精心导演的大戏，竟也铸成了我自己永远忘不掉的梦魇…..  
塔矢是开车赶到的，从我躲藏的视角，可以清楚地看到他的黑色帕萨特….当初塔矢一反潮流购买结实但耗油的德系轿车，说是为了保证我们出游时的安全….后来这辆帕萨特的确救了我好几命，但不是从旅行事故中，而是从疯狂攻击我的棋迷手中…..而这一次，这辆车又阴差阳错保护了塔矢…..  
我第一眼几乎没认出家里的轿车，它黑色的车身覆满黄土，驾驶座一侧的车门已被撞歪，碎成蜘蛛网的挡风玻璃破了一个大洞，明显刚从一场惨烈的事故中死里逃生….我当时就吓懵了，因为塔矢开车从来一丝不苟，拿到驾照后一次小事故都没出过，此次急匆匆地赶来，必定是被我的血书逼疯了……  
而塔矢从车里爬出来的样子，也成了我一辈子的梦魇….他从损毁的车门里勉强挤出身子，昂贵的西装几乎被撕成破布，浑身上下沾满血污和灰尘，肩膀和手腕还在不断滴血….塔矢披头散发、跌跌撞撞地向湖边奔去，沿途留下一串暗红色的血迹……看到我留在沙滩上的衣服，塔矢双腿一软跪倒在地，手指深深陷入砂土，朝着寒冷的湖面，声嘶力竭地呼喊着我的名字….  
塔矢的声音那么凄厉而恐怖，完全不似人类能够发出，如同被剥夺一切、伤痕累累的孤狼，仰天控诉命运的不公，又如受尽烈火煎熬的厉鬼，发誓要将全世界拖入地狱……光，光，光…..一遍又一遍，他不断嘶喊着我的名字，从惊恐到悲愤，再从悲愤到绝望…..他的声音越来越沙哑，越来越微弱，直到全身瘫软跌坐在尘土里，捂住喉咙剧烈地咳嗽起来….  
又过了很久，塔矢抱起我的衣服，开始无声地哭泣…..这并非塔矢第一次在我面前崩溃，却是我记忆中最惨烈的一次，他嘶哑的喉咙已经吐不出一个字，只能用微弱的气音继续呼唤我，他惨白的脸上泪痕交错，双肩剧烈地颤抖着，就如陷入癫狂的精神病人…….  
那是我这辈子见过的最凄惨的画面…..被誉为棋坛贵公子的塔矢、平日无比优雅镇定的塔矢，全身血污伏在尘土里，满脸泪痕、无限痴情地亲吻着我的衣服，然后颤巍巍地爬起来，像失去自我意识一般，抱着我的衣服，踩着深秋冰冷的水面，一步步向湖心走去……”  
“凭什么！？进藤君，凭什么？！小亮做错了什么，你怎么忍心这样对待他….”  
明子终于泣不成声，发狠地抽打着进藤的肩膀。进藤既不躲闪也不反驳，温顺地承受着明子的拳头。等她哭得快瘫痪了，伸出手，怜惜地扶住她的肩膀，微微迷茫地呢喃着：  
“是啊，我凭什么这样对待塔矢呢….上帝对每个人性格的塑造真的很公平，我对待疏远的人有多温暖善良，对待挚爱之人就有多黑暗自私….塔矢是我的唯一，是我在这世上最后的珍宝，所以即使亲手毁掉他，我也无法容忍他不爱我、忘记我…..”  
对着明子因惊吓而紧缩的瞳孔，进藤微微一笑，继续说道：  
“我因为胸中疯狂的爱，处心积虑要毁掉塔矢，但同样也因为这份爱，我终究无法将复仇进行到底，无法眼睁睁看着塔矢死在我手里…..最后时刻，我终于被无尽的恐惧和悔恨驱赶，嘶吼着塔矢的名字，冲进水中拦腰抱住他，阻止了他自我了断的行为…..  
可是明子阿姨，你知道塔矢被我摧残到什么地步了吗？他不仅哑了，也聋了、瞎了…..他对我的呼唤置若罔闻，即使我扳过他的肩膀，强迫他看着我，他也像失明一样，双目茫然找不到焦点，根本看不见尽在咫尺的我…..又过了好久，等我们几乎被寒冷的湖水冻僵时，塔矢才意识到我站在他面前……  
我永远也忘不了塔矢当时的眼神，他就如一脚已落下地狱深渊，又被生生拽回来的人，浑身上下每一个关节都在剧烈颤抖着，他用最后的力气死死抱住我，不顾我的痛呼惊叫，恨不得将我揉碎在怀里、勒进他的骨肉、化入他的血液…..塔矢沾满泪水的嘴唇疯狂亲吻着我，而直到那时，通过紧拥的姿势、相贴的肌肤，我才意识到他的反常…..  
塔矢白得透明的双颊深深陷了下去，身子瘦得只剩一副骨架，他全身西服在湖水中浸得冰凉，皮肤却如炭火般滚烫…..我这才意识到塔矢一定是高烧未褪，拼着最后一口气找到了我…..而经历一连串打击后，他濒临崩溃的精神再也支撑不住，还不到五分钟，待我刚刚拖着他爬上沙滩，塔矢意识稍一松懈，就晕倒在我怀里……”

听到儿子最后关头捡回一命，明子终于松了口气。可等她刚抹干眼泪，又突然想起什么，按住进藤的手臂，急切地询问道：  
“等等进藤君！！这件事是不是发生在去年十月底？！我记得那时绪方代替小亮，向棋院请了一个月的假，说是小亮要照顾生病的你…..”  
“是啊，绪方先生处理事情非常精明谨慎。如果那帮狗仔队发现塔矢病倒，又打探到他生病的真正原因，我们俩恐怕又得终日不得安宁了”  
进藤点点头，继续忧伤地讲述后续故事：  
“为了躲开媒体的疯狂追击，我无法联系东京的大医院，只得给塔矢家的私人医生森田先生打去求救电话。虽然藤崎明无故拒绝森田的交往意愿，曾经让他非常愤怒，可一旦到了关键时刻，森田先生永远是塔矢家最值得信任的朋友之一。他收到我的电话后，当即指挥救护车赶赴现场，将塔矢接到他的私家诊所。经过一系列紧急检查，塔矢被确诊为尚未愈合又再次复发的重度肺炎，感染已经扩散到整个肺部，再加上高烧不退和家族心脏病史，极有可能发展成致命的肺心病，在被送入诊所的一刻，已接近生死边缘。  
由于普通药物无法马上控制病情，森田先生别无办法，只得提议使用新研制的特效抗生素。但这种抗生素药效太猛，也尚未通过最后的医学检测进入市场，一旦出现重度过敏症，甚至连抢救的机会都没有。因为塔矢的情况必须马上用药，我却无法替他签字做决定，森田先生当即决定联系远在中国的行洋老师。  
正在这时，一直处于半昏迷状态的塔矢突然醒来，执拗无比地阻止了森田给老师打电话的意图。因为塔矢心里清楚——这件事一旦暴露，行洋老师和明子阿姨你，恐怕这辈子都不会原谅我了。最后经过几番纠缠，塔矢自己在用药协议书上签字，自己承担起一切风险，然后被送进了危重监护室。  
由于和塔矢没有正式的法律关系，我再次被挡在了监护室门外。临别前塔矢要我剪下额前的一缕金发，让他握在手心。塔矢是少见的过敏体质，以前很多抗生素都不能用，这次他甚至做好了无法走出监护室的打算。但哪怕到了不得不面对死亡的时刻，他依旧想摸到属于我的东西。当我泣不成声抱住他不放时，塔矢已经开始呼吸困难，只能用最后的力气，向我挤出一个安慰的微笑。  
然而，我刚刚在监护室外坐下，高永夏的电话就追到了塔矢的手机上。高永夏原本急着询问塔矢的身体状况，听到他已经进了监护室后狂怒不已，张口把我骂得狗血淋头，而我直到那时才知道事情的真相——  
原来被我的疏远和敌意整整折磨一周后，塔矢抵达韩国时已心力交瘁，但为了履行曾对我许下的‘绝对不在重大比赛中输给高泡菜’的承诺，他还是咬紧牙关、拼劲全力坚持到了最后。也多亏这次邀请赛只邀请了三国顶尖高手，人数有限赛程较短，否则塔矢赢得冠军前，肯定会中途倒下。  
可惜三场表演赛后，塔矢还是染上肺炎病倒了，他高烧四十度被高永夏紧急送入医院。整整一周时间，医生没收了他的手机、切断了他和外界的所有通讯，逼迫他在病床静养治疗。然而等身体稍有起色，塔矢就擅自办好退院手续，不顾韩国棋院的强烈反对，甚至没和高永夏道一声感谢，就一个人搭上了回日本的飞机。  
直到今天，高永夏的话还时常萦绕在我耳边。当时在电话中，他压抑着愤怒和伤感，用颤抖的声音对我说——  
‘做棋士这么多年，我赢过很多比赛，也输过很多比赛。但和塔矢亮的这场决战，是我输得最痛苦的一场——不是因为心有不甘，而是因为太过触目惊心。虽然塔矢亮才是最后的胜利者，但我却觉得自己对他的每一次攻击，都在消耗他所剩不多的生命。塔矢亮就像被逼到绝境、伤痕累累的孤狼，用残破不全的四肢守护着唯一的领地，又如全身浴血、手中的长刀已经卷刃的武士，拼尽最后一口气捍卫着一生的誓言。每人下棋的冲劲不一而足，而塔矢亮却是拿命在下棋。这一场决战太沉重也太血腥，我不可能战胜这样的塔矢亮，而他即使胜利也无法全身而退，注定倒在他誓死捍卫的领地上。’  
明子阿姨你知道吗？如果说塔矢自尽的一幕，早已将我驱赶向深渊边缘，高永夏的一番话，则最终将我推入深渊万劫不复。我当初有多怨恨塔矢，得知真相后就有多怨恨自己，甚至千百倍于先前的怨恨…..我恨不得亲手剖开胸腔，把自己那颗自私、愚蠢、善嫉、又狠毒的心脏生生挖出来，撕成碎片、踩成粉末，再一口口吞噬殆尽……  
塔矢躺在重症监护室的十二小时，也是我人生中最黑暗的十二小时，我宁可被重重烈火焚尽骨血，也不愿再次经历那地狱般的一夜。我怀着极端矛盾的情绪，像个患了失心疯的人一样，整夜死死盯着墙上的挂钟….既疯狂期盼着森田先生立即从重症监护室出来，告诉我塔矢已经脱离危险，又无比害怕监护室的门出其不意地打开，塔矢病危的消息突然降临…..  
我从护士室偷来一条刀片，紧紧握在手心。寒锋割裂肌肤的疼痛，帮我保持住了最后一分清醒，同时也促使我下定了最后的决心——如果塔矢有个什么三长两短，我也绝不在这世上多停留一分一秒，我会用拳头问候任何胆敢阻挡我的人，冲进重症监护室，在塔矢病床前割开喉咙，然后抱住他冰冷的身体，用我的鲜血，为我们两人铺就通向黄泉的道路…..”

令人窒息的死寂。  
望着早已双眸黯淡、面无血色的明子夫人，进藤略微停顿，唇边绽开一朵甜蜜而忧伤的笑容，如同最璀璨的钻石，在交错而过的阳光和乌云下，闪烁着亦明亦暗的光辉。  
“然而感谢上天的垂怜，那些特效抗生素并没有引起过敏，十二小时后塔矢脱离了危险，高烧渐渐消退，神志也一点点清醒……我听到这个好消息后跪倒在地、抱住森田先生的腿嚎啕大哭。由于过度的疲劳，我出现了短暂的晕厥，被护士强行灌下一大瓶葡萄糖，才勉强缓过气来。虽然还是无法进入重症监护室，但森田先生耐不住我的死缠烂打，只得允许我透过隔壁护士室的玻璃窗，亲眼见证塔矢好转的样子…..  
塔矢的脸色依旧苍白如纸，干裂的嗓子还是说不出话。我看见他清醒的样子时，再次喜极而泣。可惜玻璃窗的隔音效果太好，我只能在上面哈气，用手指在霜雾上写下想说的话。塔矢果然冰雪聪明，即使我正常写下的文字从他那面看是反着的，他也立即读懂了我的意思。刚开始塔矢非常开心，一看到我，就举起整夜攥在掌心的金发，放在唇边温柔地亲吻。可发现我不停地重复着那句‘对不起’，塔矢又皱紧眉头、恶狠狠地瞪着我。  
我被塔矢吓地不知所措，求饶地写上一句‘对不起。Akira我爱你。’不料塔矢瞬间喜笑颜开，用口型告诉我‘前一句不许再提。后一句罚你写一百遍。’于是我只好厚着脸皮，不顾身后一圈几乎石化的护士姐姐，把那句‘Akira我爱你’，歪歪扭扭抄写了一百遍。  
等我手都写酸了，塔矢还是不肯罢休，再次用口型告诉我，‘我爱你’这种陈词滥调他已经听腻，我必须在一分钟内想出其他甜言蜜语讨好他，否则，明天就别想透过玻璃窗继续探望他。我几乎被塔矢逼疯，自暴自弃写下一句‘我是你的人’，刚一写完我就羞愤得想一头撞死——因为这是我每次被塔矢折磨到奄奄一息时，被他百般逼迫不断重复的情话。  
可惜塔矢对我的选择极其满意，不等我反悔，就立即示意我必须在把‘我是你的人’再抄一百遍。我只好顶着大红脸，努力无视塔矢不怀好意的笑容，在玻璃窗上一遍遍重复这句情话。等我写到第九十九遍时，再也不忍围观下去的护士姐姐们，终于请森田先生亲自出马把我拽走。而我后来听说，塔矢因此和森田先生大发脾气，好多天对自己的救命恩人视而不见。  
过了三天塔矢被移出危重监护室，我也终于可以守在床前，寸步不离地照顾他。然而从能够正常说话时起，塔矢对我曾经的恶意伤害只字不提，甚至连一丝抱怨和愤怒的意思都没有，仿佛我差点害死他的阴谋，从来就没有发生过。而两周住院期间，塔矢也平生第一次在我面前暴露出他全部的骄纵任性——  
只要我一离开他的视线，塔矢就对我大发脾气，罚我把各种情话轮番说一遍。他坚决拒绝任何食物、水、还有饮料，除非我亲自用嘴喂他。晚上非要我挤到一张床上，我被硌得腰酸背痛，他却抱着我睡得无比香甜。塔矢还专捡有客人拜访时和我亲热，当着绪方先生和芦原先生的面，逼我坐到他腿上，搂着他的脖子亲吻他。  
不过孩子气的小打小闹根本不算什么，从回家静养直到今天，塔矢对我爆发出来的独占欲，超过了以往三年的总和，而且或许这辈子，再也没有逆转的可能了。塔矢越来越痛恨我离开他的控制，越来越吝于和别人分享我，每次失控之后的反思和愧疚，也变得越来越少。或许总有一天，塔矢将理所当然地认为——我是只属于他一个人的私有财产，理应被他牢牢握在手心、死死圈在怀里，其他人连看一眼的权利都没有，更别提伸手碰触了。  
然而，即使塔矢发展到那样的偏执，又有什么大不了的呢？塔矢渴望占有我的一切，我也愿意向他献出一切。如果他是我的君王，那么我就是只属于他的领土。如果他是我的神明，我就是以身献祭的信徒。我会永远陪在塔矢身边，哪怕有一天因为某些不可抗力，他无法再像现在这样爱我、甚至无法记得我的面容和名字，我依旧会爱他如初、永不改变。  
明子阿姨，您的目光很准，我们发展到这般地步，主要问题并不在塔矢，而在我。是我对他的顺从、引诱、甚至无底线的纵容，才把我们的关系，带到如此疯狂的地步的。  
可无论您如何不解、不满，甚至恼怒于我先前对塔矢的伤害和后来对他的纵容，我这辈子也绝不会放开您的独子，就如塔矢这辈子绝不会放开我一样。无论生、无论死，进藤光和塔矢亮永远只属于彼此。哪怕我们的关系在世俗观点下疯狂到恐怖，也根本没有任何旁人——即使是我们的亲友——有权批评这段感情。同样地，我也绝不容许任何人拆散我们，哪怕我会因为对塔矢的爱而丧失一切。  
因为，我和塔矢都是从鬼门关捡回一条命的人，正是这段踩在深渊边缘、亲眼目睹脚下黄泉冥府的濒死体验，让我们懂得了生命的珍贵，也懂得了对彼此的爱究竟有多深。如果说我最初下棋是为了追逐塔矢，SAI不幸离去后又是为了继承恩师遗志，那么历经这场生死劫难，我终于有能力兑现藤崎明事件后、我曾经对塔矢许下的诺言——  
我可以为了SAI和围棋而死，区区性命尚不足惜。但我只会为塔矢一人而活，因为…..哪怕我被全世界唾弃，依旧有一个人视我为珍宝，爱我胜过一起，甚至失去我就无法独活。  
抱着这种心态，我对待未来的态度，也一天比一天平和。围棋固然是我个人价值的实现，但它不应成为捆绑我、折磨我的锁链。即使再也不能回归棋坛，即使棋力一天比一天下降，我对围棋最初的爱也不会改变。相比追求神之一手的高远志向，这份对围棋纯净的爱，才是SAI给我留下的最宝贵的财富。只要我用心守护这份爱、同时向他人积极传递这份爱，我就能够永远忠于SAI的遗愿。  
而且，我身边将一直有塔矢的陪伴。塔矢已经用他的实际行动，甚至用鲜血与生命，兑现了他对我不离不弃的承诺。而现在，轮到我兑现承诺的时候了——哪怕我一辈子落魄至此，我也会永远相信塔矢的爱，把残破不堪的自己，毫无保留地交到他手中，同时以我全部的生命，来回报他对我的爱。”

长长的独白终于结束。夕阳一点点倾斜，绚烂的余辉溢满和室，给进藤含泪微笑的侧影渡上一层金红色的边缘。明子很久都说不出一句话，她深深望着这个差点亲手毁掉塔矢、却又爱塔矢超越生命的少年，不知自己该疾言厉色地斥责他、然后决绝地转身离去，还是该宽厚仁慈地原谅他、再轻轻抚去他满脸的泪水。  
极度震惊过后，明子无法不怨恨进藤对塔矢的伤害。  
但怨恨过后，她又无法不感激少年对塔矢的深爱。  
最后的最后，待所有激烈的情绪都纠缠着沉入心底，明子终于体味到了那无奈与欣慰相互混合的极度心酸——  
或许正如进藤所言，两个孩子的关系按世俗标准太过疯狂。但他们对彼此的深情，却又远远超越了世间一切感情，任何外人既无法理解、更无权批判。同时，噬骨的痛苦过后，明子发现自己内心最深处，对进藤的爱怜依旧远远多于怨恨。而相比试图终结这段危险的关系的做法，她也更愿意祝福小亮和他挚爱的恋人，并竭尽自己所能，永远守护着这两个孩子。  
又过了很久，明子终于平复下心情。她放弃挣扎似的长叹一声，擦干眼泪，伸出双臂，将还在无声流泪的进藤，搂进怀里轻声安慰。  
“谢谢你告诉我一切，进藤君。阿姨非常感激你的坦诚。还有….明知你这么的痛苦，还逼迫你自揭伤疤，真的非常非常抱歉。进藤君今天说了这么多，阿姨必须花段时间，好好消化一下。但无论如何，我可以向你保证，从今以后……我再不会干涉你和小亮的私事，也再不会妄加批评你们的感情。”  
说着，明子抚开进藤金色的刘海，不顾少年惊异的目光，在他饱满的额头上，落下一个无限温柔的吻。  
“亲爱的小光…..我唯一的儿子，今后就交给你了。好好地爱他，守护他。不论世人如何评价，我都相信你们…..一定会成为世上最幸福的恋人。”

寂静。  
“等等！！明子阿姨，您刚才….您刚才叫我什么？？！！”  
温柔的轻吻和突然换回的称呼，让进藤一时大脑短路。他捂着被明子吻过的额头，瞪得滚圆的琥珀色眸子，如同两汪纯净的清泉。  
……小光的眼睛，真的就像天使一样美丽呐。  
而眼睛是灵魂之窗，或许只要相处久了，不论性别或年龄，所有人都会被小光纯美的心灵吸引吧。  
明子自嘲地摇头，心想自己一把年纪了，竟突然生出亲吻小光眼睛的冲动——要是自家儿子看到了，非要和母亲闹得天翻地覆不可吧。  
这样感叹着，明子优雅地起身，打开拉门，微笑着招呼，已在庭院焦急等待多时的塔矢：  
“小亮赶紧进来吧，抱歉让你久等啦。折腾了一天大家都饿了吧，妈妈这就去给你和小光做拉面。”  
“等等妈妈！！您刚才….你刚才叫进藤什么？”  
塔矢一惊之下，眼睛也瞪圆了。  
啧啧，这表情、这口气，竟然一模一样呢，俗话说的夫妻相，就是小亮和小光这样子吧。  
这样寻思着，明子捂住嘴，吃吃地笑了。  
她没有理会儿子的追问，快步走出卧室，并贴心地两个孩子合上拉门。  
拉门合上的一瞬间，明子微笑着看到——  
塔矢捧起进藤泪痕斑斑的小脸，焦急地询问着。进藤不耐烦地打断他的话，拉下塔矢的脑袋，以吻封缄。

（第十章完）


	4. 11-14章

第十一章

塔矢从睡梦中醒来时，和室里已是一片明亮。温暖的阳光顺着拉门缝隙渗入，给室内家具镀上了闪烁的金边。  
塔矢抬头望向墙上的挂钟，时针已接近10点的位置，比平时足足晚了四个小时。  
看来不仅是进藤，折腾了一天一夜，自己也累得睡过头了啊。  
塔矢心中叹息着，俯身望向怀中的恋人——  
只见金发少年在热哄哄的被窝里蜷成一团，一手缠住塔矢的腰，一手揪住他胸前的睡衣，金色的小脑袋枕在塔矢颈窝处，几缕额发调皮地翘起，随着均匀起伏的呼吸，一下下轻挠着塔矢的脖子。  
少年伏在塔矢臂弯中睡得很沉，长睫轻颤脸蛋泛红，水润的朱唇微微张开，似乎还在嘟嘟囔囔说着梦话，对枕边人的动静毫无知觉。  
塔矢温柔一笑，伸手轻抚进藤的刘海。进藤立刻条件反射般凑过来，半张脸深深埋进塔矢宽大的手掌，一边无比惬意地打着小呼噜，一边用额头反复摩挲塔矢的掌心。  
少年无意识的小动作，就如睡梦中仍对主人撒娇邀宠的猫眯，少年浓密的睫毛挠过他手心的酥痒触感，让塔矢的心都要融化了。他情难自已地俯下身，微微颤抖的薄唇，在进藤温热的小脸上落下一连串湿吻。  
“怎么办呢，我的Hikaru，我该拿你怎么办呢….对你的渴望每时每刻都在增长，想用尽所有方式疼爱你，每天醒来，都比前一天更想彻底占有你….或许到了最后，我们两人，注定会被这份疯狂的爱欲吞噬殆尽吧…..”

一遍遍热烈亲吻着睡梦中的进藤，塔矢的思绪也沉入遥远的回忆中，飘向八年前的第二届北斗杯，进藤第一次在他怀中入睡的那个夜晚。  
在第二届北斗杯上，绪方精次代替仓田厚成为日本队新领队。相较喜欢冒险的仓田王座，现任棋圣绪方精次性格精明稳重，督促金发少年的成长，远没有捍卫国家荣誉，对他来得重要。在这样的思路指引下，两场团体赛的大将之位，一开始就被绪方内定给了实力更强的塔矢亮。而进藤第一届北斗杯抢走大将之位、最后却输给高永夏，对塔矢一直心怀愧疚，虽然他依旧做梦都想击败高永夏，却对绪方的这番决定，不敢提出任何异议。  
不料开赛前夜，绪方突然宣布进藤将代替塔矢，充任日韩之战的大将。绪方纠结恼怒的神色，似乎表明他并不喜欢自己的决定。而进藤再次以半目之差输给高永夏后，偶然偷听到绪方对塔矢劈头盖脸的痛骂，才明白了事情的始末——原来，塔矢为了帮助进藤实现击败高永夏的夙愿，竟通过行洋老师向绪方施压，逼迫绪方临场换阵，给予进藤和高永夏决战的机会。  
绪方做事向来公私分明，对塔矢搬出前五冠王的伎俩极度恼火。进藤若赢了，他倒也不会再翻旧账，可进藤竟对高永夏连输两次，于是绪方所有的怒火，全部转嫁到了塔矢头上——向来优雅自持的绪方棋圣，嘴上叼着一根烟，一边冷酷地讥笑着，一边用最毒辣的方式，将同门小师弟骂得狗血喷头、尊严扫地。  
整个过程塔矢都僵硬地挺直身子，一言不发承受着绪方的羞辱，躲在门后的进藤吓得动弹不得，直到绪方离开，才敢上前关心塔矢的情况。当被骂得脸色惨白的塔矢，依旧强撑着笑容，安慰进藤说自己没事时，进藤的心理防线当场崩溃，扑进塔矢怀里嚎啕大哭。  
其实他们两都明白——塔矢并非无视国家荣誉，只是这次竟毫不犹豫地，把自己“宿命的对手”，放到了国家荣誉之上。性格高傲冷酷，视尊严与荣耀为生命的塔矢，竟为了帮进藤实现夙愿，践踏了自己最后的底线，抛弃了自己最宝贵的财富。  
那个夜晚也是进藤有生以来第一次，感到对塔矢排山倒海的愧疚与感激，体味到对塔矢深邃入骨的怜惜与敬重。那个夜晚两人的关系发生质变，进藤原先对塔矢“或许有一天，我会告诉你SAI的秘密”的承诺，竟一跃成为“我发誓一定会告诉你SAI的秘密，而且永远只和你一人分享这个秘密。”  
厚重的窗帘遮住了漫天繁星，进藤伏在塔矢怀里哭得精疲力尽，两人相拥着倒在床上，进藤在塔矢温暖的怀抱里很快沉入梦乡，塔矢却凝望着进藤的睡颜彻夜未眠，指尖一遍遍抚摸着少年的金发，颤抖的薄唇，小心翼翼吻去残留在他脸上的泪珠，最后，又轻柔无比地，覆在少年娇嫩的唇瓣上。  
进藤一直误以为他和塔矢的初吻，发生在两人十八岁之际。当时他与和谷赌棋惨败，被一帮损友撺掇，怀着必死的心情，在塔矢的生日会上对寿星“霸王硬上弓”。但进藤不知道的是，他的初吻早在十六岁那年，就被塔矢偷走了——那个夜晚塔矢紧紧拥住他的身子，趁他熟睡之际，吻遍了他的头发、脸蛋、项颈、双手….直至他暴露在衣服外面的每一寸肌肤。  
进藤清晨醒来时，塔矢的唇才依依不舍离开他的身体。而那个夜晚偷来的无数个吻，也最终成为支撑塔矢熬过痛苦而漫长的单恋岁月的，最为甜美的回忆。

八年时光转瞬逝去，此时此刻，望着猫咪般蜷缩在自己怀里的进藤，塔矢露出一丝欣慰的微笑——相拥的姿势依旧相同，两人的关系却早已改变。塔矢不必再怀着无限酸楚的心情，只能趁对方熟睡之际，战战兢兢地碰触暗恋对象。此时此刻，他可以光明正大地亲吻、爱抚、拥抱进藤，甚至可以不经询问，就对进藤做出更过分的事。  
忌惮着明子的严厉训诫，也顾惜着进藤还十分虚弱，昨晚塔矢并没有把之前威胁的“惩罚”执行到底。可如往常一样，进藤睡梦中轻蹭恋人掌心的亲昵举动，如同最纯情也最放荡的诱惑，轻而易举挑起了塔矢的情欲——  
想要立即占有身下的少年，想要掰开进藤虚弱无力的双腿，狠狠刺入那红肿不堪的小穴，让那火热又紧致、如丝绒般柔滑的甬道，痛苦呻吟着包裹住自己的狰狞巨物….然后不顾进藤的哭泣求饶，一遍遍凶残地侵犯他，直到少年身体最深处的娇嫩粘膜，被他的利刃蹂躏到血肉模糊，少年柔软的腹腔，也被他汹涌喷发的欲望注满…..  
被销魂蚀骨的狂欲一路驱使，塔矢粗重地喘息着解开了进藤的睡裤，两根手指从少年遭到彻夜蹂躏后依旧松软的入口长驱直入，朝着脆弱的花穴最深处一寸寸戳刺、刮挖而去。  
“啊——”  
进藤发出一声短促的尖叫，眉头深深皱起，脖子向后仰去。也许是过度疲劳所致，他并没有因为刺激立刻清醒，而是像搁浅鱼儿那样急促喘息着，大滴大滴的泪珠，顺着紧闭的眼角滑落。  
“对不起，还是很疼吗，我的Hikaru…..”  
进藤痛苦难耐的表情，终于稍稍平复了塔矢的情欲。愧疚与悔恨再次苏醒，塔矢咬紧牙关，手指勉强从进藤体内退了出来。他忍得气喘吁吁，冷汗淋漓，低头望着自己快要撑爆的下体，无可奈何地苦笑一声——  
看来和很多个清晨一样，自己又得被迫享受冷水浴的待遇了。  
塔矢深吸一口气，刚要起身离开，衣角突然被人从身后拽住。他吃惊地回过头，发现进藤正揪住他睡衣下摆，烧得通红的小脸埋在被子里，半开半合的睡眼，含羞带怒地瞪着塔矢。  
“慢着！！塔矢亮你要去哪儿？！别告诉我你准备出去吹西北风，或者用冷水浴把自己冻感冒！！”  
“进藤，你——”  
纵使平日再喜怒不形于色，此时此刻，塔矢也感觉仅有的颜面正摇摇欲坠。  
“进藤…..你是怎么知道我洗冷水浴的事？”  
“哼哼，小爷我虽神经大条，但终究不是笨蛋。枕边人那么多个早上全身冰凉，牙齿打战，还死撑着面子强颜欢笑——时间一久，我能不怀疑吗？”  
进藤讥讽地一笑，双眼缓缓睁开，水波盈盈的琥珀色眸子，恶狠狠地瞪着塔矢。  
“现在还不到三月，早上温度刚过冰点——难道你想再次因肺炎病倒，然后逼我一边做牛做马照顾你，一边被你的各种状况活活吓死！？”  
寂静。  
过了好几秒钟，塔矢终于反应过来进藤在抱怨什么，他瞬间喜笑颜开，俯身拥住进藤，在少年的项颈和肩膀上印下无数轻吻。  
“呵呵，原来你是这个意思啊。进藤光你这个口不对心的小混蛋，心疼我的身体就直说嘛，何必用这种别扭的口气教训我呢。”  
“呸呸呸！！塔矢亮你才是不要脸的混蛋！！小爷我才没担心你身体，就是….就是发现你大清早就冲冷水澡，心情暴躁到想揍人啊….”  
进藤拼命躲闪着塔矢的吻，塔矢则嘻皮笑脸缠住他不放。两人打打闹闹之间，不可避免地身体摩擦、四肢交缠，而当塔矢攥住进藤的手腕，把少年不断扭动的身子狠狠按入床铺时，他们的气息都乱了。  
“我昨晚刚在车上做了过分的事，我不想…..不想再次伤到你……”  
塔矢拼命平复着呼吸，扭过头，极力克制住自己不看身下衣衫凌乱的进藤。  
“那不叫过分的事。那是你对我天经地义的权利，是我发誓只赋予你一个人、也永远只属于你一个人的特权….”  
进藤无比甜美地一笑，趁着塔矢震惊失神之际，挣脱对方扣住自己手腕的束缚，抚上塔矢侧脸的伤痕。  
“不过反过来也是一样，塔矢。你的身体是只属于我一个人的财产，所以…..只要我在你身边一天，就绝不允许你再做清晨洗冷水澡这种蠢事！！”  
说着，拉下塔矢的项颈，双唇贴上对方耳垂，用无比魅惑地声音催眠道：  
“抱我吧，塔矢，进入我的体内……你所有的欲望，只能在我身上得到满足……”  
“你都快动弹不了了….我不能那么禽兽…..”  
塔矢已经忍得冷汗直流，沙哑而颤抖的声音，显示出他正处于最后的垂死挣扎。进藤轻轻抚去塔矢额上的汗水，朝他调皮地眨眨眼睛：  
“既然已经快动不了了，那多一次少一次，也没啥差别啊。而且塔矢大少爷也太虚伪了吧，你以为你忍了这一次，在我眼里就不禽兽了吗？”  
一片死寂。  
“进藤光你这个欠收拾的小混蛋——！！”  
塔矢终于释怀的笑了，辛酸、恼怒、感激、怜惜….无数情绪从他眼底飞旋而过，最后都融化在刻骨浓情中。他一把捞过进藤的脑袋，狠狠啃咬着少年的唇，直到对方快窒息才放开。  
“呵呵，承蒙进藤棋士厚爱，今后碰到这种情况，我保证不会再忍耐，也绝不会再对你客气！不过今天塔矢门下聚会，我可不想你站都站不起来，更别提让绪方师兄抓住机会调戏你了….”  
塔矢微微喘息着，伏在进藤耳边，用低沉沙哑的声音说道：  
“所以，亲爱的Hikaru….我今天打算换一种方式享用你的身体。”  
没等进藤反应过来，他就三下五除二剥掉少年的睡裤，从两人散落一地的衣物中捡起那根墨绿色领带，在进藤膝盖处绕上两圈，将少年的双腿捆死，然后将他的身子翻过来，让他趴在床铺上。  
如果进藤被塔矢摆弄成这古怪姿势时还一头雾水，那么当塔矢将手指插入他两腿之间，无比情色地揉捏着他大腿内侧的嫩肉时，进藤猛然惊醒、恼羞成怒地塔矢大吼起来：  
“BAGA！！塔矢亮你个不要脸的变态，从哪儿学的这些奇技淫巧？？！！”  
“从哪儿学的？当然是从网上，那帮总在YY我们的女粉丝那里啊。”  
塔矢邪魅地一笑，慢条斯理地脱下睡衣，然后不等进藤缓过气来，就把下体勃发的巨物，狠狠挤入进藤两腿之间。  
虽然没有被真正插入体内，当那生生塞入他大腿之间、滚烫又坚硬的巨物，还是让进藤体验到在熊熊烈火中翻滚的可怖刺激。塔矢粗壮的利刃，不断摩擦着少年大腿内侧的嫩肉，每次都狠狠碾压过他湿漉漉的臀缝，带起阵阵淫靡的水声….塔矢不断地插入、抽离、再插入、再抽离，疯狂的速度和难以承受的力量，让进藤觉得两股间的体温迅速身高，仿佛下一秒就要嘶嘶作响焚烧起来。  
塔矢疯狂的抽插终于将进藤逼到极限，他呜呜抽噎着抓住床单，随着塔矢疾风骤雨般的节奏发出一声声凄厉的尖叫。塔矢这次要了他很久，进藤的惊叫哀鸣一点点衰弱下去，最后只能发出断断续续的气音，四肢瘫软趴地在床上，任塔矢在他身上肆意凌虐。  
当塔矢终于低声嘶吼着，将浊液喷射在他大腿和臀部上时，进藤几乎虚弱到再次昏厥过去，被塔矢亲吻抚摸了好一会儿，才渐渐从失神中恢复，神色恹恹地望着对方解开捆住他双膝的领带，气若游丝地抱怨道：  
“我对你这条领带都快有心理阴影了…..它绑过我的手腕，遮过我的眼睛，塞过我的嘴…就连我那个部位，都经常惨遭它的折磨，没法痛快地发泄出来。”  
塔矢听了，亲亲进藤的眼睛，无比宠溺的调侃道。  
“进藤你又口不对心啦…..我每次让你挑选道具，你选中的可都是这条领带啊。”  
“混帐！！那是因为你每次都逼我选啊！！而且其他道具根本更变态好不好？！我可不想体内被你塞满棋子然后干到晕，那才是一辈子的心理阴影，以后干脆别碰围棋了！！”  
面对塔矢堪比城墙根的厚脸皮，进藤忍不住再次破口大骂，塔矢把爱人搂在怀里甜言蜜语了好一会儿，等进藤怒气终于平复，才微笑着说道：  
“呵呵，进藤你不觉得这种权宜之计很聪明吗？你不会疼痛，更不会受伤，我在有棋赛的日子也不必再苦苦禁欲，今后可以用这种方式抱你了…..”  
“聪明你妹！！这种奇技淫巧，就算不疼也会累啊！！”  
进藤对塔矢的建议毫不领情，白眼一翻，恶狠狠地瞪着恋人：  
“要不是小爷我现在没力气，早就把你这个禽兽不如的家伙千刀万剐了！！”  
“亲爱的Hikaru，无用的威胁重复一百遍，也会和情话一样温柔动听。”  
塔矢不以为意地捏捏进藤的鼻尖：  
“好啦好啦，别闹脾气了。父亲已经快回家吃午饭了，你不会在餐桌上还对我臭着脸，让绪方先生和芦原先生看笑话吧？  
然后不顾进藤的别扭挣扎，耐心为他整理好凌乱的衣裤。

虽然塔矢动作干净麻利，但等两人都冲过澡、换好衣服、来到客厅参加塔矢门下的聚会时，还是已接近中午十一点。  
行洋、绪方、芦原已在桌前就座，桌上摆满果盘和点心，三人正在品茶谈天，一时没有注意到从侧门进来的塔矢和进藤。  
两人刚刚松了口气，正准备悄悄溜到桌前时，却被进门送茶水的明子夫人堵个正着。  
“小光今早真的好吵，吵得我难得的懒觉都没睡好。”  
明子富有深意地瞥了瞥进藤和塔矢，没等小两口反应过来，就无比优雅地一笑，扔下一颗重磅炸弹：  
“呵呵，你们两早上要做的话，记得下次把门关好。”  
“明….明子阿姨！！我我我我…..”  
连塔矢都在母亲的调侃下低下了头，脸皮薄的进藤更是满脸通红头顶冒烟，但他们的苦难才刚刚开始，下一秒钟，眼尖的芦原瞥到进藤，立刻从榻榻米上跳起来，扑到金发少年身上又捏又抱，就差揪住对方的脸蛋狠狠咬几口了。  
“啊啊啊进藤君我已经三个月没看见你了！！中国有句古话叫‘一日不见如隔三秋’，我可是天天都在念叨，什么时候能再见到进藤君可爱的笑脸呢！！！小亮这三个月没有亏待你吧，每天都给你喂些什么？！啊啊啊进藤君你的腰怎么又瘦了，上次摸还有一点小肉肉呢，这次简直纤细得不盈一握啊！！虽然我最喜欢细腰美人，可进藤君弱不禁风的样子太让人心疼了！！小亮一定没有好好喂饱你！！还是让我这个做师兄的亲自出马，示范如何照顾进藤君吧！！！”  
“够了！！芦原师兄，请你自重！！！”  
塔矢爆喝一声，一把揪开四肢都快粘到进藤身上的芦原。尽管出于同门情分一忍再忍，但芦原对进藤堪比八爪鱼的热情，还是每次都令塔矢忍无可忍——不惜破坏长幼之序对二师兄动粗，也要坚决阻止对方公然吃进藤豆腐的无耻行为。  
“哎哎小亮越来越小气了，我只想抱抱好久不见的进藤君嘛，怎么这点福利都不给我啊。”  
芦原怨念满满地嘟囔着，塔矢毫不理会他堪比贞子的眼神，拉着进藤的手坐到桌子的另一边——离芦原魔爪最远的地方。  
可他们刚刚落座，方才叼着一根烟，吞云吐雾冷眼旁观的绪方精次就发话了：  
“呵呵，相比上次塔矢门下聚会，进藤君又迟到了一小时三十分钟，再次创下新的记录了。”  
“绪方老师，请你住口！！——”  
进藤听了几乎跳起来，但芦原下一记补刀，又让他恨不得找个地缝钻进去——  
“咦咦进藤君又迟到了这么多吗？不过上次进藤君虽然到场早，却是小亮抱着进来的。这次总算自己走过来了，可喜可贺啊！”  
“绪方先生！！芦原先生！！请你们停止吧…..”  
进藤羞愤得浑身发抖，要不是塔矢亮死死扣住他的手腕，让他全身动弹不得，他简直下一秒就要冲出客厅，一辈子远离塔矢门下这群变态。  
看到进藤被折磨到死去活来，明子终于动了一丝恻隐之心，望向一直沉默不语的行洋，含嗔带怒地责怪老公：  
“啊呀呀，瞧瞧小光被你那两徒弟欺负得多可怜。亲爱的，你还不赶紧转移一下话题，帮咱家小光一把。”  
行洋扫了一眼绪方和芦原，又目光如炬地盯着进藤，直到进藤被他盯得冷汗涔涔，才轻咳两声，威严地开口问道：  
“我塔矢门下的弟子，终身大事都解决好了吗？”

这个问题一下将进藤打懵了，完全不明白行洋什么意思。塔矢沉思几秒，惊喜交加地望向父亲，但遇到进藤求助的目光，又装作一头雾水，爱莫能助地朝恋人摇摇头。  
芦原对行洋的暗示立即心领神会，恭敬地答道：  
“老师您是知道的，我早就和芹泽老师的幼女，芹泽丽香小姐订立了婚约。到了合适的时机，我们马上可以完婚。”  
“很好，这样我就放心了。”  
行洋对芦原满意地点点头，又把问题抛向自己的大弟子。  
“精次你呢？还是万花丛中过，年年给小报记者提供各类谈资吗？”  
绪方慵懒地吐了一口烟圈，悠然自得的答道：  
“哪里。我不是去年在师母苦口婆心的劝说下，决定信守对佐藤女士的承诺嘛。我想过不了多久，我也会像芦原师弟一样，步入婚姻的坟墓吧。”  
“精次你这叫什么话！人家宏幸可是准备欢天喜迎娶芹泽小姐呢，哪像你这样整天漫不经心、玩世不恭的。”  
明子不客气地狠批绪方道：  
“再说没有稳固的婚姻做后盾，你们这群男人哪能高枕无忧地为了事业拼杀？精次你就是花边新闻太多，才被政敌抓住把柄死命攻击，你说说这几年，为塔矢门下招来了多少麻烦！”  
“好了明子，陈年旧事不必再提。其实我门下弟子中，婚姻方面表现最差的，并不是总挨你批评的精次。”  
行洋转过头，严厉地望着自家儿子：  
“小亮你已经二十四岁了，终身大事还没有一点动静。你几年前就停止了相亲，亲友们帮忙介绍的女孩也看都不看一眼。小亮你准备独身一辈子吗？你知不知道自己这个样子，会让我和明子多么担心！？”

什——么——？？！！  
进藤只觉得五雷轰顶天崩地裂，原本充斥着戏谑气氛的同门聚会，因为塔矢行洋的一句话风云突变。进藤简直不敢相信自己的耳朵——行洋严厉而苛责的语气，不容反驳的质问，简直和…简直和逼婚一模一样！！  
可明子夫人昨天刚刚承诺过，永远不会拆散他和塔矢亮啊，行洋老师怎么能，怎么能…..  
还没等塔矢回答父亲，进藤就身体先于大脑，死死抓住恋人的手腕，冲着行洋愤怒地大吼道：  
“休想！！行洋老师你休想逼迫塔矢亮娶妻生子离开我！！明子阿姨已经答应把唯一的儿子交到我手上了，我绝不允许你们出尔反尔！！塔矢亮永远都属于我进藤光一个人！！你们就是杀了我，我也不会把塔矢亮还给你们！！！”  
寂静。  
所有人都怔怔地盯着进藤，为少年胆大包天、公然对抗前五冠王的行为震惊不已。  
和室中一片沉寂，安静得只能听到进藤急促的呼吸声。少年气得浑身颤抖，泪水已在眼眶中打转，可还是拼着最后一口气，狠狠咬住嘴唇，倔强地不让泪水滴下来。  
一边是恨不得与所有挡道者同归于尽的暴怒，一边是即将坠落万丈深渊的恐惧。进藤凶狠无比地瞪着前方的塔矢行洋，却没有丝毫勇气去看坐在他身旁、被他扣住手臂的塔矢亮——  
因为，进藤深知自家恋人对父亲的尊敬和崇拜，和自己对佐为的忠诚不相上下，何况还有骨肉至亲这层关系牢牢羁绊着塔矢。所以，自己对行洋老师的冲撞，或许已经踩到塔矢的底线。即使塔矢拒绝了父母的逼婚，也难免对自己感到心凉，甚至态度渐渐冷淡。而塔矢的心凉和冷淡，对发誓从此只为恋人而活的进藤来说，不啻于将他一刀刀凌迟至死的酷刑。

“放松，Hikaru….放松，你的手指都快痉挛了…..”  
塔矢焦虑的呼唤，终于把进藤从噩梦中解救。进藤头晕眼花地喘息着，任塔矢松开他攥着对方衣袖的手指，然后将他颤抖不已的手捧在掌心，一遍遍地抚慰、亲吻。  
“Hikaru你在紧张什么啊，我父母根本没有想拆散我们啊。”  
塔矢无比心疼地亲亲进藤的鼻尖，幽静深邃的眼底，温柔得能化出水来。  
“不过，虽然并没有想拆散我们，但我猜….他们的确有‘逼婚’的意思吧。”  
塔矢神色复杂地望向父亲，似在感激行洋的一番盛情，又似在责怪他老人家对进藤惊吓过度。  
把进藤欺负到这份上，行洋也终于装不下去了，他再次强做镇定的咳嗽两声，板着脸，严肃地对进藤说：  
“进藤君，你刚才误解我了。我的真实意思是——小亮都二十四了，还只同居不结婚，这样太不成体统，也严重有辱我们塔矢家一向端庄严谨的门风。所以，你和小亮两个，最好给我马上领证结婚！”

等等！！行洋老师您几个意思！？  
这转折不对啊，难道所有人都在合伙算计他！！！  
进藤短短十分钟内，第二次感到天雷滚滚三观粉碎，他晕晕乎乎地回头，向塔矢要解释要回应，却只见恋人满含歉意地对他微笑摇头。进藤只觉得眼前发白大脑停转，随口就把行洋的话顶了回去：  
“老师您胡说！！我和塔矢亮两个大男人怎么结婚！！说来说去，老师还是想要拆散我们！！”  
进藤话音刚落，绪方就万般无奈地纠正了他的错误：  
“呵呵，果然是自诩‘连日本的事都不知道，其他国家的事又怎么可能知道’的进藤君呢。我们日本虽然尚不允许同性婚姻，但荷兰英国等西方国家，早就通过了相关法律。进藤君真该好好关注一下全球新闻，以后才不会被人骗得渣都不剩啊。”  
似乎为了配合自己这番话，绪方投向进藤的目光充满了深深的怜悯，就如望着死到临头仍冥顽不化的重症病人。  
还没等进藤消化完绪方的重磅炸弹，芦原继续推波助澜、落井下石：  
“是啊是啊，既然国外有同性婚姻保障法，进藤君又对小亮那么执着，还不赶紧用婚姻这条绳索牢牢捆绑他一辈子！还有….明子师母严重偏心，几年前就给我和精次放话了，小亮一天不结婚，我们这两个做师兄的，就一天别想迎娶新娘！所以进藤君，为了塔矢门下的安定团结，你就赶紧从了小亮吧！！”  
“等等芦原先生！！你这套歪理邪说我根本听不懂——”  
进藤刚要反驳芦原，明子就眼泪汪汪地拉住他的手，柔声哀求道：  
“亲爱的小光，你昨天还向我信誓旦旦地保证，要珍爱我家小亮一生一世，难道转眼之间…..就要抛弃我唯一的儿子吗？”  
“等等明子阿姨！！不和塔矢结婚，并不等于抛弃他啊——”  
“进藤光，你就这么不想和我结婚吗？！”  
塔矢满含怒气的质问，终于将进藤从混乱中惊醒，他望着塔矢哀伤又悲愤的幽深黑眸，吓得话都开始磕磕巴巴：  
“塔塔塔矢….你们真的没有哄我？和你结婚这件事，真…真的现实吗？”  
“我以塔矢家的名誉向你保证，这件事百分之百的现实。”  
“可….可咱俩已经在一起了啊，结婚真的那么重要？”  
“对我来说没有比这更重要的事。如果进藤你拒绝和我结婚，就说明你根本不爱我!”  
进藤狠狠打了个寒战，没想到如此荒诞不经的事，竟对塔矢重要到这种程度，而自己的态度，也被对方上纲上线到了这般地步。  
“可是…..即使我们真的结婚，谁当新娘，谁当新郎？”  
进藤的态度被迫软化下来，期期艾艾地询问塔矢。  
塔矢瞬间就洞穿了进藤那点小顾虑，温柔似水地一笑：  
“亲爱的Hikaru，你尽管放心好了，我绝对不会逼你穿婚纱的。”  
一听不用像网上同人那样、在和塔矢的婚礼中被迫穿女装，进藤终于松了口气，向塔矢举手投降：  
“好吧，有了你这句保证，我就屈尊嫁给你吧….”

等等我刚才说了什么？？！！  
天哪为啥我要嫁给塔矢亮？？！！  
为啥不是塔矢反过来嫁给我啊啊啊？？！！  
话音未落进藤就悔恨交加地捂住嘴。可惜为时已晚，塔矢无限满足地望着他，绝美的笑容就如奸计终于得逞的狐狸。绪方和芦原得意洋洋交换了一下眼神，在桌子底下悄悄击掌庆祝。明子则挽起行洋的胳膊，对依旧板起脸强装傲娇状的老公，欣慰地笑着说：  
“不枉行洋你谋划那么多年，今天终于夙愿得偿，把小光名正言顺拐进我们塔矢家啦。亲爱的，你说咱俩是不是赶紧筹备一下，下个月就给他们两举行婚礼？”

（第十一章完）

第十二章

在塔矢门下百般威逼利诱下，进藤终于糊里糊涂把自己卖给了塔矢亮。  
而进藤和塔矢的婚礼，也成了塔矢门下本年度的最大盛事。行洋老师为了全程见证儿子的喜事，不惜推掉韩国棋院的访问邀请，在东京乡下的老宅停留了一个半月之久。兴奋不已的明子夫人，则自封为婚礼全权主管，恨不得事无巨细一手包办。  
不过最让进藤吃惊的，当属已开始为头衔战奔忙的塔矢亮，竟主动要求成为咨询顾问，和明子一起审核婚礼的每个步骤。一向讨厌繁文缛节的进藤，对塔矢的主动百思不得其解，后来塔矢微笑着告诉他：“这是昭告天下我对你所有权的绝佳机会，我当然要全程参与，精心规划每个细节啦。”  
恋人厚颜无耻的回答再次让进藤气得头顶冒烟，暗暗诅咒塔矢这个半吊子顾问诸事不顺，天天和大权独揽的明子争吵不休。不料，二十多年来都保持着客套和距离的塔矢母子，竟在筹备婚礼期间一日比一日默契和亲密——后来塔矢告诉进藤，这是因为他们母子俩最高目标完全一致，都寻思着如何利用一切机会，向全世界宣扬“进藤光已经是塔矢家的人了，谁都别想和塔矢家抢人”的理念。  
不过更绝的还在后面。有其子必有其母，明子一旦认定什么，偏执程度足以和儿子并驾齐驱。为了策划一场完美的婚礼，明子不惜动员塔矢门下所有力量，命令绪方精次充分利用塔矢家在上流社会的深厚人脉，从仪式设计到婚庆摄影，从服装道具到酒宴菜色，甚至花束和请柬这样的微小细节，都必须邀请业内顶尖人士亲自负责。  
绪方精次向来以高雅的品味自傲，他对这场婚礼的格调定位是——“只有暴发户才需要借助名牌抬高身价，真正的贵族却是在低调中尽显华丽。塔矢家是日本棋坛的世家豪门，唯有全世界独一无二、出自顶级设计师之手的私人定制，方能展现小亮与生俱来的贵族气质。”  
绪方精次言出必行，把这一清高的审美理念推行到了极致。绪方的未婚妻佐藤女士，以日本TOP5服装师的身份，携得意弟子、业界新星JELLY. R，包办了整场婚礼的礼服设计。更令绪方感到满意的是，各行各业的富豪棋迷们，争相恐后为这场婚礼提供各种免费咨询和资助，最后，绪方不仅严格遵守了明子的预算规定，甚至为塔矢家省下了一大笔钱。  
真正的贵族在于威望和地位，真正的财富在于无形的人脉——这两点也被塔矢亮的二师兄芦原严格奉行着。一直被视为塔矢门下异类的芦原宏幸，凭借热情的天性和开朗的性格，被明子钦点为婚礼亲善大使，他依照古代武士世家的传统礼仪，不辞辛苦、谦恭谨慎地向各位宾客亲手献上请柬，并代表塔矢和进藤接受众人的贺礼。  
除了无数亲友和棋迷的赠礼，棋坛前辈们的慷慨祝福，也通过芦原之手传递到这对新人手中——桑原前本因坊献出一整套他珍藏了半个世纪的秀策书法，以此表达对进藤光成为新一代秀策的希望。而森下茂男不仅奉上了森下家的传家宝，一张源自平安时代、价值连城的古老棋盘，还委托和谷偷偷捎来行洋高中时和森下私下对弈的棋谱，并美其名曰：既然已身陷敌营无力逃脱，不如将计就计把塔矢一派的棋路彻底吃透，以图筹谋多年一举颠覆。  
进藤对森下的苦心嘱托百般无语，可除了进藤自己，似乎所有人都认定他是被连蒙带骗拐进塔矢家，而这项挖森下墙角的计划，行洋早已暗搓搓地筹划了N年。更令进藤头疼的是，由于正夫和美津子至今不愿承认塔矢亮，森下茂男便大大咧咧自封为进藤的娘家人，对婚礼进程百般干涉，甚至派出和谷讶木二人，和芦原争夺收取礼物、递送请柬的工作。  
实际上，森下一派和塔矢门下的恩怨纠葛，远远早于两位掌门人在棋坛大放异彩之时。森下茂男还在读高中时，就将同窗塔矢行洋视为不共戴天的死敌，而明子身为他们的校友兼学妹，不仅天天有幸欣赏两位师兄明争暗斗，兴致高昂时还主动掺和一脚，给两个男人的战争火上浇油。  
森下多年来不断挑衅行洋的行为，既让明子恼怒不已，又给她平淡的主妇生活增添了诸多乐趣。所以筹备婚礼期间，明子免不了和进藤光自封的“娘家人”大小口角不断。明子讽刺森下对得意弟子嫁入塔矢家怀恨在心，打着帮忙的名义百般找茬挑刺，森下则痛斥塔矢亮有其子必有其母，明子师妹还是和高中时一样清高、暴烈、控制欲爆棚，恨不得昭告天下塔矢家成功抢走了进藤光。  
然而随着婚礼日期迅速临近，明子和森下不得不为了小两口达成妥协——塔矢门下依旧主管婚礼的实质程序，和谷讶木则获得协助芦原宏幸的权限，和他分摊联络亲友和棋迷的外围工作。森下的两位弟子帮进藤收礼收到手软，在伊角本田等前院生好友的协助下，每周都将成堆成堆的贺礼，打包寄送到塔矢家的乡间老宅。连远在中韩的同事和棋迷，也通过进藤的这对儿好哥们，为婚礼送来了真挚的祝福。  
正忙着参加中国围甲联赛的洪秀英，特意献上一套手工雕琢的棋子。黑白双色分别由墨玉和白玉研磨而成，背面分别铭刻着Akira和Hikaru的日文字样，只为祝福塔矢进藤如棋盘上的黑白棋子一样，纠缠相伴、永不分离。  
刚刚在韩国斩获天元头衔的高永夏，则一如既往履行着“哪怕被塔矢亮扒皮抽筋，也要坚持不懈调戏进藤光”的最高准则，送给进藤两盒猫猫棋子——每枚棋子实际都是一枚猫猫奶片，白子是纯牛奶，黑子是巧克力奶。每只猫咪脑袋又都顶着进藤光的脸蛋。三百六十一只“进藤猫咪”表情各异、栩栩如生：有开怀大笑的，有恼羞成怒的，甚至有哭得梨花带雨楚楚可怜的。  
进藤看到那枚梨花带雨的“进藤猫猫”时忍不住直翻白眼。时隔九年，无良泡菜竟还抓着首届北斗杯上，自己输棋后伤心哭泣的样子调戏他。不过，进藤没料到高永夏还附赠了一张小纸条，上面用歪歪扭扭、狗屁不通的日文写道：“记得每天多吃奶片、多补充蛋白质——预祝进藤棋士成功长高，摆脱被塔矢亮欺压的命运！”  
高永夏情深意切的祝福，终于成功点燃进藤的怒火，可还没等他想好，如何在每日例行的网络对弈吐槽中回敬泡菜，火眼金睛的塔矢就发现了这张小纸条，然后当机立断用进藤的用户名和密码登录对局室，以最为标准优雅的韩文、最为谦恭有礼的语气，答谢了高永夏的祝福：  
“请高棋士放心，我每天夜里都在给进藤光补充额外的蛋白质。不过科学研究表明，24岁的男性已经没法长高了，所以很遗憾，对于进藤光能否成功反抗命运，我不得不表示深深的怀疑。”  
收到塔矢的高调答谢后，高永夏一如既往销声匿迹了N多天，直到寻觅到新槽点，才满血复活重现网络，继续每天一发、坚持不懈地调戏进藤。

然而，当所有人都在为这场婚礼出汗出力时，身为主角之一的进藤光和前五冠王塔矢行洋却被孤零零地扔在乡间老宅，一老一小除了下棋检讨，每天便无事可做。为棋赛和婚礼忙到焦头烂额的塔矢亮，一句话就打蔫了进藤想要帮忙的冲动——“什么都不懂的家伙，别来捣乱我就谢天谢地了”，明子则一边满含歉意地看着行洋，一边交给自家老公一张信用卡——“亲爱的，很抱歉我正忙着对付森下师兄，没工夫给你准备饭菜了。这些日子，你晚饭就陪着小光吃外卖吧。”  
说着，塔矢家的两名大厨优雅地关门离去，轻轻地不带走一片云彩，而从没踏入厨房半步的一老一小，则只能大眼瞪小眼，守着桌上闪闪发光的信用卡发呆。  
“那个…..进藤君，你知道怎么刷信用卡吗？”  
独霸棋坛多年、待人不怒自威的前五冠王，竟吞了吞口水，露出一丝窘迫的神情。  
“啊啊我知道的！请老师放心，外卖的事就交给我吧——”  
进藤赶紧安慰行洋，不过瞥了眼那张华丽的金卡，少年还是不得不承认，自己对刷卡这件事，依旧存在心理阴影。  
进藤和塔矢正式相恋同居后，一直是塔矢负责两人的收入和存款，掌管了家里所有银行卡，而对理财一窍不通的进藤则只管花钱，手里攥着所有信用卡。两人一个拿着银行卡存钱，一个拿着信用卡花钱，向来分工明确，收支也保持着良性平衡——直到他们来到乡下避难后，某日进藤心情极度郁闷，在网上疯狂抢购新出品的游戏模型，短短几小时内就刷爆了塔矢的金卡。更糟的是，发行这张金卡的银行以严谨守序著称，当即N个电话通知打爆塔矢的手机。  
塔矢当时其实正在对弈，但由于担心进藤的精神状况，他的手机从不离身，并保持着24小时开机的状态。银行对塔矢的警告电话，当即让进藤的愚蠢行为传遍整个日本棋院。作为对进藤的惩罚，也为了防止家丑再次外扬，塔矢从进藤手中没收了所有信用卡甚至少年的个人证件，只允许恋人带着手机和少量现金出门。从那以后，塔矢对进藤的监管越来越严，直至达到进藤离了塔矢就寸步难行的地步。  
虽然塔矢这番严厉惩罚，多少有趁人之危肆意掠夺之嫌，但进藤还是不得不承认——自从被塔矢全面监管后，自己不经大脑的愚蠢行为，的确比以前减少很多。只是没想到有生之年，塔矢还能允许他重新使用信用卡。  
微微感叹之余，进藤恭敬地询问塔矢行洋：  
“老师今晚想吃什么？我这就去给咱们预订。”  
行洋今天第二次吞了吞口水，有些羞赧地低声回答：  
“嗯嗯…那就吃红烧鳗鱼饭吧。”  
好吧，红烧鳗鱼就红烧鳗鱼，虽然在森下老师家吃了无数次早就无感，但总算对它知根知底，不用担心什么怪味道….  
进藤漫不经心地寻思着，突然一个机灵，目瞪口呆地瞪着行洋——  
等等！！行洋老师不是一直都吃清淡的饭菜吗？！为啥突然想要这么重口的东西？！而且，而且…..塔矢一派的掌门，为啥要点和他不共戴天的森下门下，每次聚会的招牌菜啊啊啊？！  
似乎看透了进藤那点纠结的小心思，行洋轻咳两声，故作镇定地开口道：  
“因为粗茶淡饭有利于保养心脏，明子才每天逼着我吃的。其实我本人口味偏重，和森下茂男那个老乡很接近。高中时我俩每次在棋盘上大干一仗后，常常结伴去街角的小店吃鳗鱼饭。我被粗茶淡饭折磨了多年，这回好不容易逮到明子不在家的机会，所以进藤君，你懂的….”  
“我懂！！老师放心，您说的，我全都懂！！”  
看着前五冠王竟对小辈露出请求的眼神，进藤连忙充满同情地点头如蒜捣——他简直太TM明白多年如一日，食谱被枕边人牢牢控制的苦逼了！！进藤毫不否认塔矢生活中把他宠上了天，想要什么就给他买什么，想吃什么就给他做什么。但所有送到进藤嘴边的美食，全是塔矢以健康为名、升级N次之后的“豪华改良版”，也着实让进藤苦不堪言。  
连进藤最喜欢的拉面，都要被要塔矢掺入他最讨厌的萝卜块儿，然后逼他一块儿不剩地吞下去——所以，进藤简直对塔矢又爱又恨，早就怨念得牙痒痒，却又无法昧着良心揭竿而起。  
说不定行洋老师对明子阿姨，也是这种爱恨交织的矛盾心情呢….不，行洋老师肯定比我更苦逼，他根本不是几年如一日，而是几十年如一日，被阿姨天天逼着吃粗茶淡饭，因此老师对重口鳗鱼饭的渴慕，一定比我对不加萝卜的拉面的爱恋，强烈千百万倍啊…..  
这样想着，进藤对行洋的同情，不禁又加深了几分，脱口而出说：  
“既然行洋老师这么喜欢，那么以后的日子，就由您决定咱们晚饭吃什么吧！”

可惜没过几天，进藤就对自己不经大脑的承诺悔恨不迭——因为行洋根本不换花样，每晚都点同一家餐馆的红烧鳗鱼饭。已在森下手下对这种速食免疫的进藤，简直哑巴吃黄连有苦难言，一面暗暗腹诽前五冠王贫乏无趣的口味，一面不断纠结——身为小辈，该不该在“晚饭吃什么”这种琐事上顶撞长辈——何况这位长辈，还是塔矢亮最崇拜的父亲，藤原佐为最尊敬的对手。  
然而经过长达一周的折磨，被鳗鱼饭荼毒到消化不良的进藤，为了能安全存活到婚礼之时，决定对前五冠王可怕的口味奋起反抗。少年以赌棋为名，向行洋提出胜者有权决定下周食谱的条件，而前五冠王只是若有所思地看了进藤一眼，就平静地同意了这一请求。  
不知是行洋认为进藤在开玩笑、过于小瞧少年的缘故，还是进藤为了自己的生死存亡、过于和行洋拼命的缘故，对行洋至今负多胜少的金发少年，竟平生第一次大官子阶段就逼得前五冠王投子认输。回家时正好赶上终局的塔矢，为进藤见神杀神的可怖气势震惊不已，还以为父亲又向进藤逼问SAI的秘密，触动了少年心底的伤疤。  
可歌可泣的是，连续七天红烧鳗鱼之后，进藤和行洋这一老一小，终于开始了整整一周每晚吃拉面的幸福生活——海鲜拉面、猪排拉面、什锦拉面….少年最喜欢的口味轮番上阵，吃得他情绪高涨不亦乐乎。进藤原本还有一点点担心行洋的反感，不料前五冠王不仅没提出任何异议，还每次都陪进藤吃得汤都不剩。  
进藤在逼人陪吃拉面的问题上，向来尊奉“沉默就是赞同”的无赖原则，何况行洋接纳拉面的态度，实在比他儿子塔矢亮NICE了千万倍，于是进藤也就厚着脸皮，放心大胆地天天点拉面了。

直到某日傍晚，当酒足饭饱心满意足的进藤，和行洋检讨当日的棋局时，前五冠王冷不防地冒出下面一段话：  
“进藤君这几步棋很有小亮的风格，你们肯定一有机会就在家中对弈。不，‘熟悉’二字，已不足以概括你对小亮的深切了解。进藤君已经越来越能将自己代入小亮的位置，以他的思路行棋了吧。同样地，我想小亮也是如此。我看过他不久前击败绪方精次，获得本因坊头衔的棋谱。中盘有几步精彩的搏杀，竟让我生出它们来自进藤君之手的错觉。所以，小亮也必定越来越能站在进藤君的位置，以你的想法布局进攻了…..”  
“代入对方的立场？行洋老师，您的意思是？…..”  
进藤双眸微微睁大，似乎一时反应不过来行洋想说什么。  
行洋露出一丝极淡的笑意，耐心向金发少年解释道：  
“我在想，小亮和进藤君真的越来越默契了….或许有朝一日，你们两可以用连棋击败顶尖高手，甚至以假乱真扮演对方。而这种亲密无间、水乳交融的精神结合，也是所有棋士的最高梦想、棋逢对手的至高幸福啊…..”  
亲密无间、水乳交融的精神结合吗…..  
行洋的话不禁让进藤烧红了脸，心底泛起甜蜜而又酸涩的回忆。他想到了那段风雨飘摇的日子，他和塔矢是多么渴望分分秒秒厮守在一起。只要没有比赛和工作，塔矢会整天和进藤待在这个对局室里，不分昼夜地对弈。高强度的激战迅速消耗着两人的体力和心力，但那种精神交融、飞至巅峰的极乐，又让他们的灵魂都仿佛战栗着燃烧起来。  
同时，精神上的纠缠与合一，也往往激起最强烈的爱欲，表达在肢体交缠的疯狂渴望中。塔矢手写记录完一盘精彩对局后，常常会情难自制地拥吻爱抚进藤，甚至将进藤一把推倒在对局室的榻榻米上，不顾地上打翻的棋盒和散落的棋子，掀起进藤的浴衣下摆，分开他的大腿，一遍又一遍、狂暴又痴情地占有着恋人柔软的身子。  
哪怕精神和肉体的双重纠缠，将两人的体力最终推至极限，他们也执拗地不愿放开对方一分一秒。塔矢将昏昏欲睡的进藤搂在怀中，吻遍少年全身上下每一寸肌肤，在虚空中和恋人继续下着盲棋。进藤即使意识渐渐模糊，也能感到那张十九路棋盘近在眼前——梦中的他和塔矢躺在棋盘边，雪白的肉体紧紧交叠在一起，两人一边爱欲缠绵，一边伸出手，将黑白双色交替放在棋盘上。  
在无数场炽烈炫目的爱之盛宴中，两人不论精神或肉体，都达到了至高的交融与合一。他们是共攀高峰的宿命之对手，是相伴一生的灵魂之伴侣，也是沉醉在对方肉体之中、一辈子被爱欲与渴慕捆绑的情人。  
这种生命的完全合一，太过深邃，太过疯狂，太过恐怖，同时……也太过幸福。  
想到这里，进藤面红耳赤地垂下头，只听到行洋的叹息悠悠传到耳边：  
“宿命之对手又是此生之挚爱。小亮能遇到进藤君，能得到进藤君相伴，是他最大的幸运，也是他最大的幸福。”  
进藤猛然抬头，只见行洋微笑着继续说道：  
“我看人虽没有明子那么敏锐，但早在第二届北斗杯时，就明白了进藤君对于小亮的重要性。小亮自幼清高倔强，一直急于摆脱我这个五冠王父亲的光环，更别提依靠和利用塔矢门下的荫庇了。所以，当小亮低下他高傲的头，谦卑地请求我给绪方施压，推举你为日韩之战的大将，只为满足你打败高永夏的夙愿时，我真的非常震惊。竟然有一个人，能让小亮放弃他与生俱来的骄傲，舍弃他死也不愿抛却的自尊，甚至不惜践踏世俗规范和行为准则，那么这个人——必然在他生命中扮演着最重要的角色。”  
“对不起，行洋老师….我第一次北斗杯抢了塔矢亮大将之位，第二次又害他遭到绪方先生痛骂，害日本队再次垫底….我真的非常对不起塔矢亮，对不起您，也对不起所有人…..”  
进藤顿时两眼发酸，结结巴巴地道歉，行洋却摇摇头，沉声回答：  
“围棋是属于全世界、属于所有人的运动。进藤君，你到了我这个年纪，也会把荣誉看淡的——不论是个人荣誉，还是国家荣誉。而北斗杯的初衷，本就是促进三国年轻棋手的交流与成长。国家间的输赢竞争，远没有绪方认定得那么重要。何况，小亮是心甘情愿地成全你，我也是心甘情愿地成全我儿子，进藤君大可不必对我们父子抱有任何歉意。倒是你对秀策的过度执着，还有秀策和SAI千丝万缕的联系，曾让小亮和我非常挂心，甚至担忧你能否顺利化解这份执念。好在第三届北斗杯上，你漂亮地中盘战胜高永夏，又逼着他在秀策墓前公开道歉，也算解开了自己最大的心结吧。”  
“非常感谢行洋老师，谢谢你支持我维护秀策….我想，SAI也一定非常感激您…..”  
进藤微微哽咽着，犹豫片刻，又期期艾艾地说：  
“可是行洋老师，非常对不起您…..SAI的秘密，以及他和秀策的联系，我曾发誓这辈子只告诉塔矢亮一个人……所以真的对不住老师，我无法将真相向您如实禀报…..”  
“进藤君不必道歉。我只需知道SAI是我遇到的最强大、也是我此生最尊敬的对手。这一点，对我就已足够。”  
行洋打断进藤的话，平和地说：  
“SAI击败我的那盘精彩绝伦的对局，已经充分证明他当之无愧属于历史上最伟大的棋士之列。而更值得SAI欣慰的是，进藤君现在又通过自己的围棋，证明了你是深得他真传、他最优秀的弟子。”  
“深得SAI真传、SAI最优秀的弟子？行洋老师，您的意思是…..？”  
进藤惊异地睁大了眼睛，几乎克制不住全身的战栗。  
行洋淡然一笑：  
“尽管进藤君从没主动提及，但我很早就猜到了SAI是你的启蒙老师。然而，这么多年来，进藤君虽然棋力飞速提升，对秀策流与现代围棋的融合，也做出了独到的贡献，但我一直感到进藤君的棋中，隐藏着深刻的矛盾、犹豫、甚至是挣扎。一方面，你本能地寻求着自我突破，甚至突破你早已用惯的秀策流。但另一方面，你潜意识里又不愿突破，非要死守着秀策的传统到底。所以，前两年你风头正劲时，我反而担心你对SAI的亦步亦趋，会让你达到高峰后，就再也无法突破自己。”  
行洋一针见血的批评，顿时令进藤冷汗涔涔——实际上，两年前连续卫冕本因坊成功后，整个日本棋坛、包括一向对他最严苛的塔矢亮，都对进藤的围棋赞誉有加。可进藤自己却经常察觉到那种临近瓶颈的隐约预感，那种再也无法突破的强烈不安。这份深藏心底的不安，连和进藤最亲近的塔矢都没注意到。  
可惜让进藤恐惧的瓶颈期，终究于隐居乡间的九个月间突然降临。只是，进藤一直自欺欺人地认定，那将他折磨到绝望的瓶颈，仅仅源于被剥夺参赛资格的外界刺激。而今日听了行洋的分析，进藤才惊觉危机的种子多年前就已埋下，这颗种子一直潜伏在他对SAI的偏狭执念中，潜伏在他对秀策流的盲目固守中，只等外界条件成熟，便瞬间破土而出、将他推落痛苦的深渊。  
“啊啊，谢谢行洋老师指点！….那么…..老师认为我现在的棋呢？整整九个月无法参加正式比赛，至今还没恢复状态……除了偶然灵光一现，平时对塔矢亮的胜率可以说惨不忍睹….行洋老师对我的评价，恐怕比两年前那个虚假的全盛期更低了吧…..”  
进藤勉强挤出一丝笑容，自嘲地问道。  
不料行洋竟摇摇头，坚决否定了进藤的自嘲：  
“不，我对进藤君现在的棋，反而比对两年前评价要高。”  
为了解开进藤的疑惑，行洋指向中腹的一颗白子：  
“进藤君，难道你真的没有意识到吗？两年前那个将秀策流发展到登峰造极的进藤本因坊，绝对不会想到这样新奇的进攻方式。虽然这次搏杀最终被我化解了，而以你目前的能力，也无法完全驾驭这步棋带来的所有变化，但我从这步棋上，已经隐隐看到了进藤君的未来，一个全新的你，正在慢慢地觉醒。  
进藤君，虽然这半年你一直处于低谷，这两周和我的对弈也依旧状态不佳，但你却在不断的输棋中，一点点地调整和改进着自己，不知不觉地突破着秀策流的局限。我在每一盘对弈中都切身体会到了你的进步，而我也相信在不久的未来，你的围棋终将破茧重生，棋风将变得更自由、更大胆、更有力、更不拘一格，直到最终形成只属于你的、独具风格的‘光之棋’。  
更重要的是，当进藤君不再拘泥于秀策流的‘形式’，转而追随一代棋圣永远追求更优的‘精神’时，才是在根本上忠于SAI的志向，才是对恩师使命的真正继承吧。”  
寂静。  
眼眶中兜兜转转的泪滴，终于不受控制地滑落。进藤颤抖着拭去满脸热泪，心中全是藤原佐为的音容笑貌。很多很多年前，和塔矢亮的围棋社三将战中，当学棋没多久的进藤，不甘充当只会落子的傀儡，违背佐为意志下出自己的棋步时，佐为惊异之余，也曾说过和行洋类似的话：  
“这步落子非常有趣，虽然以小光现在的实力，还无法驾驭它可能的发展。”  
那天的三将战以进藤的惨败告终，塔矢对他失望愤怒到极点，两人也展开了长达两年零四个月的冷战。然而，佐为事后安慰进藤的温柔话语，直到今日还回响在少年耳边——  
“小光不要难过了，一城一地的得失，根本无关紧要。其实这盘输掉的对局，反而让我对小光的未来充满信心。因为，这是你第一次想要摆脱对我的亦步亦趋，第一次想要下出属于自己的围棋。而且你的配兵布阵既独具一格，又充满了新奇的创造力。小光，一个全新的你，已经开始觉醒了。我相信终有一天…..你会拥有引以为傲的、独属于自己的围棋。”  
泪光模糊之间，记忆中佐为温柔的笑容，和眼前行洋和蔼的面容，竟隐隐重合在了一起。进藤再也忍受不住汹涌澎湃的心绪，猛地起身、越过棋盘，不顾行洋瞬间的僵硬，抱住他的脖子大哭起来。  
“谢谢您！！行洋老师，谢谢您….自从SAI离开后，已经有整整十年，没有一个人这样信任我、肯定我了！！….即使是塔矢亮，即使是和我最亲近的他….在我陷入低谷时虽想尽办法安慰鼓励，也无法做到对我的未来这样充满信心…..  
啊啊，要是塔矢亮也能像老师一样看得这么透彻就好了，要是他也能像您这样相信我的围棋就好了…..如果那样，我们俩就会少受多少折磨，避开多少危险啊…..您不知道，当塔矢亮也开始对我失去信心，甚至惊慌失措下，用放水的方式安慰我时，我是多么恐惧，多么绝望，甚至对他因爱生恨…..”  
进藤充满感激的话语，让行洋僵硬的身体渐渐放松下来。然而，前五冠王扶住哭得浑身颤抖的少年，还是不知道该拿他怎么办好。想要搂进怀里稍微安慰一下吧，心里又总觉得不妥——毕竟行洋平日待人威严有余、温柔不足，即使是年幼的塔矢亮，也极少得到父亲的拥抱。何况此刻抱着行洋脖子痛哭的少年，可是他千辛万苦拐进门的儿媳，万一行为失当、被那个独占欲爆棚的儿子发现，今后几十年的父子关系可就难办了。然而，要推开把全身重量都挂在他脖子上，哭得两眼通红涕泪滂沱的少年，面冷心热的行洋，也着实于心不忍。  
左右摇摆了好一会儿，行洋终于既没推开进藤，也没回抱进藤，只是轻轻抬起手，拍打抚慰着少年不断颤抖的消瘦双肩。  
“进藤君，请你永远相信小亮对你的感情，也请宽恕他在处理你们俩关系上的重大失误。你对小亮实在太重要了，但俗话说关心则乱，他越是在意你，就越容易被情感蒙蔽，越容易被你一同拖入恐惧的深渊。小亮虽天资聪颖，但毕竟太年轻了，无论对待围棋、对待人生、还是对待感情，他都远远称不上完美。然而为了进藤君，小亮今后一定会成长为更加成熟智慧的男人。同时随着年龄的增长，他也将越来越理解你、信任你、尊重你，还有….深爱你。”  
进藤水雾弥漫的眸子，震惊地瞪着行洋。  
“真的吗老师？您对我和塔矢亮的未来，真的那么有信心？明子阿姨前些日子还专门找我长谈了一次，担心我们俩关系不正常呢…..”  
“呵呵，明子虽看人敏锐，但毕竟只是依据常人的标准评判你们。”  
行洋稍稍扶正进藤的肩，淡然答道：  
“棋士是份非常特殊的职业，那种无处不在的孤独与心酸，还有对相互扶助的同伴的深切渴慕，只有走在围棋之路上的人，才能真正体味到吧。所以我一开始就明白，小亮对你的感情，早已超越了单纯的爱慕。你们两人的羁绊，既无法被世人的阻挠破坏，也不该用任何世俗标准去评判。”  
行洋微微苦笑了一下，继续说：  
“说我自私也罢，说我偏心也罢…..其实我一直和明子相反，从没担心过进藤君会被小亮伤害。因为你对小亮太重要，他宁可自我了断，也绝不会真正伤害你。我一直担心的，反倒是终有一天，小亮会因进藤君而遭受致命的重创。因为，他对你的过度执着，既让他变得无比强大，也让他变得无比脆弱。  
你在生活中一直依赖他，他却在情感上完全依赖你。而随着岁月的推移，小亮对你的感情只会越来越深。到了我这个年龄，小亮的生命中，恐怕会只剩下进藤君一个人吧。而这漫长的几十年里，万一进藤君先于小亮离开人世，别说继续下棋，他的世界肯定会瞬间崩塌，一天都无法独活下去。”  
稍一停顿，行洋对进藤道歉说：  
“对不起进藤君，在你们即将成婚的大好日子，我不该说这些不吉利的丧气话。可我一辈子诚实惯了。你不问我，我一个字都不会提，你一旦问了，我也无法对你撒谎，以此掩盖最大的不安。我年纪很大才得到小亮这个独子，因此对他格外看重和珍爱。可做父母的再强大，也无法永远为儿女保驾护航，确认他们一辈子平安无事。  
进藤君，你就是小亮的天堂，所以一旦失去你，他也注定跌落地狱、万劫不覆。不过总提这些也没用，但愿我的忧虑都是杞人忧天。呵呵，或许我这个做父亲的，该好好为自己的独子祈祷，祈祷进藤君会比小亮健康长寿…..”  
“行洋老师请别担心！！我太懂得被独自留下的绝望了，所以….我绝不会让塔矢亮承受和我一样的痛苦，我发誓一定会比他活得长，确保他一辈子在我身边幸福平安！！”  
行洋的忧虑戳中了进藤最脆弱的伤疤，少年泪眼婆娑地望着对方，以颤抖的语调，庄严地向前五冠王保证说：  
“而且…..哪怕我出了什么意外，哪怕我比塔矢更早离开人世，我也绝不会让他跌落地狱万劫不覆….因为，我会给塔矢留下最后的希望，这份希望将一直支撑着他，令他即使没有我的陪伴，也能坚强地独活下去…..”  
“哦？那么进藤君心中…..能够支撑小亮独活下去的希望，究竟是什么呢？”  
行洋一愣，惊异地询问进藤，但还没等进藤回答，和室的拉门就咔嚓一声打开了，只见明子夫人和塔矢亮面色阴郁地站在门口，两人手里各提着一份拉面外卖。  
明子咬牙切齿地怒瞪行洋，阴沉的目光，似乎能将行洋后背烧出一个洞。  
“亲爱的你太过分了！！我在外面和森下那老顽固斗得身心俱疲，你却在家里陪小光吃这种没营养的速食！！行洋你到底怎么想的？！想让我为你们一老一小的健康操碎心吗？！”  
塔矢则一记凌厉眼刀狠狠扫向进藤，吓得后者浑身寒意嗖嗖，克制不住地猛缩脖子：  
“算了妈妈，拉面外卖肯定不是爸爸本人的主意，他只是陪着某人撒野罢了。我只希望这一老一小，不要每天晚饭都守着同一份食谱。”  
说着，塔矢沉肃的黑眸，死死盯住父亲。父子两的目光的空中激战了好一会儿，直到进藤觉得自己的皮肤都要被空气中那冰寒的火花灼伤了，行洋才收回目光，叹息一声向儿子投降：  
“哎哎，哪有这么对父亲说话的。小亮本是个乖巧懂事的孩子，可自从和进藤君在一起后，也越来越无视长幼尊卑的礼数了。放心….我只是今天偶尔陪进藤君吃一次拉面，毕竟小亮你曾向明子多次抱怨‘进藤君爱拉面胜过爱你’，我这个做父亲的难免好奇心作祟，想看看儿子的情敌究竟有啥厉害啊。”  
行洋话音刚落，余下三人均狠狠打了个机灵。  
明子震惊片刻后当场笑喷，和森下吵架置气的不快当即忘了个干净，柔情款款地坐到行洋身边，为亲爱的老公揉肩捶背。塔矢脸颊微红，紧咬薄唇，恼怒地盯着一边接受母亲贴心服务，一边得意洋洋回望自己的父亲。进藤则激动得热泪盈眶，趁塔矢愤怒转身之际，用眼神向行洋表示最高的敬意。  
收到进藤目光致谢，行洋微微一笑，用口型告诉进藤——  
进藤君不必客气，不过作为回报，咱两吃了一周鳗鱼饭的事，也千万别告诉明子啊。

（第十二章完）

第十三章

明子夫人做事一向完美主义，为了应付所有可能情况，特意制定了两套婚礼方案。

日本传统的神前式婚礼， 既是历代华族世家的首选，也最符合塔矢家棋坛豪门的地位和高贵威严的气质。但神前式婚礼必须遵照最严格的程序，特别是两家亲属代表需要致词发言。由于美津 子和正夫至今都不肯承认塔矢亮，举办神前式婚礼的条件可以说先天不足。只是替小两口百般不甘的明子夫人，硬逼着绪方委托神社，非要制定出一套备选方案罢 了。

新近兴起的教堂式婚礼，则于二十世纪九十年代后，在年轻人中越来越受欢迎。它不仅可以灵活调控整套程序，音乐、场景、礼服、 宴席….等方方面面，也给予了设计师最大的空间。可惜这类婚礼的特惠群体只有受过洗礼的基督徒，非基督徒无权进入教堂祭坛，只能在教堂外的草坪或广场上交 换婚戒和誓词，或者租用专门为教外人士兴建的“婚礼教堂”。然而明子总觉得“婚礼教堂”太过简陋，那种匆匆搭建的豆腐渣工程，根本配不上她捧在心尖的两个 孩子。

两类婚礼各有优点，也各有不足。哪怕一直清楚困难重重，明子心底的首选，始终是神前式婚礼。思来想去，她决定最后时刻豪赌一把，亲自登门拜访美津子和正夫，不料前脚还没迈出大门，就被猜中她意图的进藤光拦下了。

“明子阿姨，还是让我去请爸爸妈妈吧。自己的婚礼一分力都不出，也实在说不过去啊！”

说着，金发少年附送给明子一个甜死人不偿命的笑容，明子立马被电得晕晕乎乎，勉强定住心神，回问进藤道：

“可是小光不是一直在和父母冷战吗？所以还是我这个长辈出马比较好吧，进藤夫人碍于我的面子，肯定会客气很多….”

“啊呀明子阿姨太不了解我们进藤家的习惯啦！成天吐槽拌嘴是亲密的表现，客客气气反倒说明关系疏远，也根本不可能解决问题。再说婚礼这种大事，还是我这个做儿子的，亲自去请他们比较有诚意。何况….半年多没回家，我也有点想爸爸妈妈了。”

进藤一番大道理讲得明子完全无法反驳，少年温暖而坚定的目光，又直直望进她的眼底。明子心头一动，最后只得无奈微笑着，向进藤举手投降，同时百般嘱咐进藤，若碰到需要，一定记得把塔矢亮叫来声援。

——可惜明子阿姨完全不懂我父母那点儿扭曲的小心思，把塔矢那家伙找来陪我，不仅达不到声援的效果，只会把事情越搞越砸啊。

进藤走在通向自家小区的街道上，微微苦笑着想。

自 从两人恋情曝光后，正夫每次见面，都对塔矢亮冷脸相向、熟视无睹。讽刺的是，以前只有塔矢把别人当空气的份，遭遇到进藤的家人，堂堂棋坛贵公子，却沦落到 百般卑微顺服也无人搭理的凄惨境地。至于美津子，虽不像正夫那样沉得住气，也无法做到彻底无视塔矢，但她总能揪住鸡毛蒜皮的小事，对塔矢百般刁难挑刺。

美津子对塔矢毫不掩饰的敌意，以及塔矢面对敌意时默默忍耐的卑微态度，总能把性子单纯的进藤刺激到暴跳如雷。于是，小两口辛苦筹划的无数次“和解”，次次都因进藤和母亲吵得天翻地覆而宣告流产。

所以，有了无数次前车之鉴，进藤又怎能叫塔矢来陪自己，让爱人再承受一次无端羞辱？又怎能眼睁睁地任明子出马，让爱人的母亲遭遇自家双亲的冷嘲热讽？

这 样想着，进藤拉低了帽檐，悄悄潜入阔别半年的自家庭院。今天为了不被人发现，他还特意进行了变装——换上平时不常穿的白衬衫和茶色外套，跨上多年不用的蓝 色学生包，又把橘黄色的鸭舌帽刻意拉低，遮住额前的大半金发。这套变装非常成功，少年坐着新干线和公交车一路赶往自家小区时，周围乘客竟无一认出，他就是 大名鼎鼎的“进藤本因坊”。

进藤三步两步穿过小院，来到自家正门前，深吸一口气，按响了门铃。

等待片刻后无人应答，进藤感到有些疑惑，又狠按几下门铃，见里面还是没动静，只好直接上手，一边使劲儿拍打门板，一边冲着二楼的窗户大吼：“爸爸妈妈我回来了！！你们两快给我开门！！”

“哎？这不是进藤家的小光吗…..”

惊疑不定的语气，过于熟悉的嗓音。进藤猛然回头，只见老邻居山下大伯正倚在院门口，如他少时记忆中那样，大伯一手提着一大包批发猫粮，显然刚从附近超市，给家中爱猫买食回来。

“啊啊，山下大伯好久不见！请问你知道我爸妈去哪儿了吗？现在中午十二点，他们不是应该在家吃午饭呢吗？”

进藤连忙向山下鞠躬问好，然后急切地询问起父母的去向：

“还有…..要是午饭提前结束的话，妈妈倒有可能去藤崎阿姨家唠家常，不过爸爸多半懒得跟去，肯定一个人守在电视机前，津津有味地欣赏那些没营养的综艺节目吧…..”

望着一脸急切的少年，山下眼底渐渐露出一丝不忍。而大伯欲言又止的复杂态度，也让进藤心中升出不祥的预感。

果然，犹豫片刻，山下还是决定长痛不如短痛，把残酷的现实直接告诉进藤：

“小 光你还年轻，所以一定要想开….其实正夫和美津子昨天刚刚动身回老家…..他们准备收养你的远房堂弟，那个自幼父母双亡的进藤元，将他作为亲生儿子纳入自 己家里….你父母这次回乡，就是为了办理正式的过继手续…..等等！小光？！小光你怎么了？！年轻人千万别寻短见啊！！”

山下话音未落，进藤只觉得两眼发黑，天崩地裂，他趔趔趄趄倒退两步，一屁股跌坐在自家台阶上。

虽然不至像个软弱的娘们那样一哭二闹三上吊，进藤还是花了整整一小时，才接受这个残酷的事实。善良的山下老伯对亲眼看着长大的孩子一百个不放心，苦口婆心安 慰了进藤好久。但口才欠缺的他，翻来覆去就那么一句“年轻人要想开”，还是让本就郁闷的进藤不胜其烦，最后只好抛出屡试不爽的杀手锏——“小黄小黑小白还 等着您回家喂粮呢，千万别把他们饿着！”，草草打发走了老伯。

山下离开后，进藤孤零零地蹲在家门口的台阶上，双臂交抱，微微仰头，盯着碧蓝的天空和翻卷的浮云发呆。

眼角早已酸胀不堪，只是多亏了那份不甘的愤怒和倔强的自尊，才让他一直苦苦支撑到现在，而始终没有掉泪示弱吧。

但此时此刻，若有塔矢在一旁陪伴守护，他也一定会扑进恋人温暖的怀抱，哭个涕泪滂沱天昏地暗，把所有委屈和郁闷一并发泄干净吧。

可惜…..即使有幸得到挚爱之人常伴身边，每个人的生命中，依旧不得不经历那些孤独的时刻——无人能够安慰，无人能够支持，只有独自承当绝境，并在绝境中学会坚强、成熟、与自立。

何况，塔矢已为他扛下太多责任，替他分担太多痛苦，他既不忍心、也没有权利，再把额外的忧虑加到塔矢身上。

进藤光和塔矢亮一样，都是顶天立地的男子汉，男人间的感情绝不能沦为单方面的依赖，他们必须成为相互支持、内心平等的伴侣。

而支持对方的第一步——就是在所有大事上，不再让对方为自己操心。

思及此，进藤终于下定决心，仅凭一己之力处理好和父母的矛盾。他从书包里掏出记事本和马克笔，忍住几欲夺框而出的泪水，双目圆睁、咬牙切齿地，用最大号粗体字写下：

“爸爸妈妈你们给我听好了，别以为收养了什么进藤元就能取代我，也别以为我和塔矢亮结婚了就不是你们儿子了！！我发誓，只要你两还活着，就永远别想甩掉我这个大包袱！！本人现在先放话，二十年内必来兑现——总有一天，我进藤光会光明正大回到这个家的！！！”

由 于用力过于凶狠，马克笔都快被他生生掰断了，字迹也穿透厚厚的木纹纸，印到了下层纸张上。进藤终于一吐为快后，一把撕下这页纸，用胶棒粘在门板正中心，狠 狠拍打两下，确定粘牢了，粘好了，而贴在这种现眼的位置昭告天下，正夫和美津子想无视都无视不了，最后，像是和从看不到的某处冷眼嘲笑自己的父母赌气似 的，进藤红着眼圈、头也不回地，大步跨出自家院门。

然而，过度压抑的结果，必然是压力消失后，更为强烈的情绪反弹：一旦离开想象中父母的敌对视线，一旦再次陷入孑然一身的孤寂，进藤心底的痛苦与恐惧，也终 于全面爆发了。他神思恍惚地爬上地铁，根本不知道自己该去哪里，只能凭着血液中最后的求生本能，跌跌撞撞摸到通往日本棋院的路。

进藤晕晕乎乎刚要晃进棋院后门时，却被塔矢的一条短信拦住了：

“抱歉今天不得不晚点回家。刚收到天野先生临时通知，午休后要到围棋周刊编辑室找他，帮忙修订家父对局集的一些小问题。”

——啊啊，是行洋老师那本近期就要重印的名局集锦吗？塔矢上午刚结束和仓田老师的激战，下午还要到天野先生那里报到，现在一定身心俱疲，正抓紧分分秒秒休息呢吧。

想起到这一点，进藤终究无法狠心打扰塔矢，只好来到棋院对面的咖啡厅，窝进某个冷清的角落，抱着热气腾腾的卡布奇诺发呆。

尽管加了双倍的砂糖和鲜奶，进藤却觉得平日最喜欢的热饮依旧苦涩不堪，怎么都无法驱散胸中压抑的情绪。

就在进藤即将陷入新一轮的消沉时，昔日死党的出现，再次拯救了他。

“咦咦咦，这不是阿光吗？！今天怎么特地跑东京来了？既然来了，又干嘛藏在这里不进棋院？”

和 谷与伊角端着两杯冰咖啡，一脸惊异地围坐到进藤身边。和谷那几声大嗓门，几乎侵扰到方圆几公里内的清静，进藤赶紧拉低鸭舌帽，神经兮兮地左看右看，确认咖 啡厅里除了他们三和WAITER外再无他人，才大大地松了口气——毕竟那九个月的腥风血雨给他造成了过深的心理阴影，原本活泼爱热闹的他性情大变，再也不 愿无缘无故在公共场合抛头颅脸了。

“阿光你放心好了，今日不同往昔，你的名誉早已恢复，完全不必担心棋迷的恶意攻击。”

心思细腻的伊角，很快看透了进藤在担心什么，轻轻拍打少年的肩膀，微笑着安慰道：

“而且阿光你想找人就直接进棋院吧，我们刚刚还看见塔矢君，他对局结束后正在休息室待着呢。”

“噗——拜托了伊角！别再给我提塔矢亮那混蛋！！”

和谷听了，一口咖啡没咽好，尽数喷到对面的伊角身上，红发少年毫不理会好友恼怒的眼神，继续絮絮叨叨数落塔矢：

“都快一个月了吧？每次一见到那混蛋，我都忍不住全身鸡皮疙瘩乱掉！可惜我摊上帮你收贺礼的苦差，必须隔三差五就去找塔矢一趟，真TMD神烦！！”

“和谷你胡扯！！根本就是你和茂子天天被粉红泡泡包围，塔矢每次见了你两都浑身恶寒才对吧！！”

虽然根本不明白和谷在吐槽什么，进藤还是条件反射地为自家恋人辩护——哪怕关起家门来就属他欺负塔矢欺负得最欢，但只要踏出家门，外人哪怕随口抱怨塔矢一句，进藤也一百个一千个不开心。

“呸呸——阿光你又护短护到黑白不分了！我和茂子再怎么粉红泡泡乱冒，碰见你和塔矢两个不要命的疯子，还不是被虐到爆的节奏！？”

和谷狠狠咬住吸管，双颊憋到通红，最后实在憋不下去了，压低声音对进藤吼道：

“进藤光你给我老实交代，你们夫妻生活是不是出了问题？还是你和塔矢赌气不让他碰？要不那家伙怎么一副欲求不满的表情，还从口袋里掏出那种东西吃….”

进藤的脸腾地一下就红爆了，但习惯使然，依旧嘴巴先于大脑，大吼着反驳和谷道：

“胡扯！！塔矢那家伙对我起码两天一次….”

话没说完进藤就反应过来，一把捂住自己的嘴，可惜为时已晚，不仅头顶浓烟滚滚的和谷，一向沉稳的伊角也HOLD不住了，几乎被冷饮呛到背过气去。

“咳咳咳，我说阿光…..就算和谷和我是你多年的好哥们，你也不必拿出来和我们分享，咳咳咳….你和塔矢每周夫妻生活的频率啊！！”

伊角可怜巴巴的牢骚让进藤更懊恼了，少年赌气似的头一歪，半个身子趴到桌上，故意无视两个死党哀怨的目光。

不过，懊恼归懊恼，进藤还是无法轻易驱散，和谷那番抱怨带来的疑惑。

虽说这段日子，塔矢一直早出晚归为棋赛和婚礼奔忙，和进藤独处的时间，也比隐居那几个月骤减了很多，但或许是被婚期临近的甜蜜气氛冲昏了头脑，他们两个简直好到如胶似漆，不仅没营养的拌嘴吐槽少了很多，夜间活动也….咳咳，十分频繁。

明 子行洋两位长辈来到乡间同住，固然给小两口原先随性的生活带来诸多不便，塔矢对进藤的渴慕，也不得不压抑了很久，可自从收到高永夏的贺礼——那套由牛奶巧 克力制成的“进藤猫猫”棋子后，塔矢像是突然受到重大刺激，也不管父母是否会听到，每晚总是缠住进藤不放，最后在进藤的强烈抗议下，两人达成隔一天做一次 的妥协方案，而且每次的上限，被进藤强行定为两回合。

进藤为了报复塔矢的肆意妄为，每次都以“小爷我必须找个东西塞牙缝，若吵到 两位老人家休息塔矢亮你一个人买单”为借口，把塔矢的脖子和肩膀咬得青紫密布，有几次甚至还渗了血。可塔矢不仅毫不介意，还力求在有限的回合内赚够本，每 次都像牟足了劲儿，把进藤干到哼哼唧唧趴上大半天，双脚才能勉强沾地的惨状。

而回忆起塔矢和他达成协议时所说的话，进藤至今还会脸红心跳不已——

墨发爱人一手干净利落没收了“进藤猫猫”棋子，一手暧昧又情色地抚上进藤本尊的纤腰，优雅无比地微笑着，在少年耳边吐气如兰：

“进藤你根本不需要这些巧克力奶片，因为只要你同意，我这个家庭医生，每晚都会给你补充蛋白质啊。说吧，我最亲爱的Hikaru，今晚你要怎么摄入蛋白质——口服？还是注射？或者——先口服，再注射？”

塔 矢无耻到极点的调戏，气得进藤几乎两眼一翻直接昏厥，恍惚间，他竟把爱人身上纯白的浴衣，看成了行洋的家庭医生经常穿的白大褂。而手脚都被软绳捆死，全身 上下一丝不挂，被对方狠狠压进床铺动弹不得的自己，则像被恶魔医生猥亵欺辱、且马上就要痛失贞操的可怜病人。

靠！塔矢亮这大变态，啥时候玩上Role Play了？！

被恋人凶猛的力道顶得快要有出气没进气的进藤，在和对方疯狂接吻交换唾液的间歇，还不忘脑内对塔矢吐槽不断——

等等！这套棋子是高永夏送我的礼物，凭什么被塔矢亮没收啊！？那家伙不喜欢甜食，说不定随手就扔给外人了！自己的贺礼却吃不到嘴里，简直太太太太不公平了！！

进藤越想越觉得这套逻辑没法忍，趁着塔矢解开他束缚的空档，一掌挡开塔矢正要探入他体内的手指，阻止了对方想要立即展开第二轮的企图。

“塔矢亮你得向我发誓——那套猫猫棋子是给我的贺礼，绝对不许你随手送给外人！！”

塔矢愣了几秒，立即反应过来进藤在小心眼地计较什么，他热切地亲吻着进藤的脖子，把爱人重新压回床铺：

“放心吧进藤，我怎能允许除我以外的人，把印着你甜美笑容的棋子含在嘴里呢。那种画面哪怕多想一秒，都让我狂暴到想杀人啊。亲爱的Hikaru，我保证一天一片，用一年时间，认认真真把这些‘进藤猫咪’吃完！！”

“哼哼，塔矢亮你精虫上脑不会数数了？361颗棋子根本凑不到一年，剩下四天你准备喝西北风吗？”

进藤一边惊喘连连承受着塔矢再次没入，一边气息不稳地继续吐槽爱人。

“没关系。进藤本尊又跑不掉，剩下四天，我每晚多上你一次，就把损失的糖果赚回来啦。”

塔矢蹭蹭进藤的鼻尖，薄唇贴上进藤的脸蛋，温柔无限地舔吻着，少年因交错的剧痛和极乐而不断滑落的泪水。

“要是早知道......你骨子里这么禽兽，我当初一定逃得远远的，碰都不让你碰！！”

“呵呵，亲爱的进藤本因坊，现在后悔不觉得太晚吗？再说，既然已经答应嫁给我这头禽兽，以后任何时候只要我想要，进藤你就只能乖乖躺平，任我恣意疼爱欺负了……”

啊啊啊我怎么这么倒霉，竟然喜欢上这种暴君变态大恶魔！！

连续的抽噎惊叫快让进藤缓不过气来，濒临绝顶的一瞬，他迷迷糊糊地听到，塔矢俯在他耳边，温柔地低语道：

“亲爱的Hikaru，那套猫咪棋子我就替你保管了。  
A Hikaru a day keeps the doctor away。  
所以，我一定会好好珍惜，一颗不剩把他们都吃掉的。”

A Hikaru a day keeps the doctor away……

等等！塔矢这个月天天都在服用的东西，不会是那个啥啥啥吧？！

突然想起塔矢每天早上离家时，都会往西服口袋里揣上一颗猫咪奶糖，美其名曰“对局间歇补充体力”，进藤砰地一声拍桌而起，动作之猛几乎踢翻座椅：

“和谷你实话实说！那家伙中午吃的….是不是….是不是印着我头像的棋子？！”

进藤红着脸，憋着气，一句话问得断断续续，几乎气绝。

和谷沉痛地点点头：

“没 错！其实那套猫咪棋子本身没啥，反正谁都知道，韩国的高国手最喜欢死缠烂打，调戏咱们进藤本因坊嘛。要命的是，塔矢含着棋子时的表情…..靠！棋坛贵公子 竟堕落到这般地步，简直有伤风化不忍直视！现在咱们日本棋院已经达成共识——如果说高永夏凭借多年修炼才成了S级大变态，那么塔矢亮就是根本不需修炼、天 降奇才的‘抖’S级-特大变态！所以进藤，还请你趁早把你那位领回家，别让他继续抛头露脸祸害大众了！！”

在和谷伊角的苦苦哀求+威逼利诱下，进藤怀着焦躁不安的心，风风火火冲进许久不来的日本棋院。路上撞见的同事，均是一副欲言又止、欲说还休的尴尬表情。城府较深的前辈们对进藤但笑不语，面皮稍薄的小辈，则干脆红着脸躲远了。

或许拜塔矢“有伤风化”的行为所赐，午休时分本该热闹的休息室，竟稀稀疏疏没剩几个人，唯有几个花痴成瘾的女棋士手捧iphone，想要偷拍塔矢却不敢靠近，只得围坐在距年轻名人五米开外的地方，兴奋不已地乱嚼舌根。

看着塔矢全心沉浸手中棋谱，被花痴女们狂占便宜还懵懂无知的单纯劲儿，进藤只觉得一口老血涌到嘴边，刚要冲上去揪住爱人衣领痛骂，却看到塔矢读完棋谱，合上书轻叹一声，从口袋里掏出一颗“进藤猫咪”，放在手心轻轻把玩着。

好巧不巧，塔矢今天带的棋子，正好印着进藤在北斗杯上哭得梨花带雨的秀美脸庞，而温润光滑的奶白色，也让人想起进藤包裹在衣服下的柔嫩肌肤。

塔 矢深深注视着手中的奶糖，隐藏在睫毛阴影下的深邃眸光，温柔得如同一泓春水。他修长有力的手指，不断摩挲着那颗奶糖，又时不时地把它贴在唇边，探出舌尖和牙齿 轻轻舔咬——而这一整套动作，瞬间让进藤想起塔矢每次正式占有他之前，是如何用手指、舌尖、和牙齿，温柔又狂暴地，膜拜过他全身上下每一寸肌肤…..

住手啊Akira！要做回家和我本人做，别在这里YY那颗奶糖，让花痴女们免费围观啊….

进藤无力呻吟一声，几乎被旖旎的联想逼到自焚。体内最深处如同升起一簇烈焰，火舌嘶嘶翻卷着点燃他的五脏六腑，又自内向外蔓延开来，舔噬啃咬过他全身肌肤。恍惚间，进藤竟感到自己已变身为那颗奶糖，被塔矢的挑逗爱抚，折磨得魂不守舍、欲仙欲死。

可塔矢依旧沉溺在自己的想象中，完全没有注意到进藤的异状，更没有注意到不远处的花痴女们，已被他刺激得叹息抽气尖叫连连，而就在她们纷纷打开相机，正欲抓拍棋坛贵公子香艳火辣不为人知的一面时，塔矢却做出了更惊人的举动——

他把玩了好一会儿“进藤猫咪”后，终于把它含入嘴里。塔矢先是试探着用牙齿咬了咬，犹豫片刻，如同无论如何也狠不下心似的，无奈又宠溺地一笑，停下所有动作，轻轻含住那颗奶糖。

塔 矢微微垂下眼帘，长睫下流淌的点点星光，热烈到能驱散千年寒霜，融化万年坚冰。他安静地品味着口中的奶糖，像是在以全部身心，去体会那甜美柔滑的滋味，如何 在口中融化，如何在舌尖缠绕，又如何一丝一缕、层层叠叠地，弥漫于唇齿之间。那深情而缠绵的眼神，仿佛被他护在口中、含在舌尖的，并非“进藤猫咪”这颗替 代品，而是他全心渴望的进藤光本人。

最深沉的爱欲，最浓烈的渴望，如同翻涌的潮水一般，从塔矢周身静谧甜美的气场汹涌而出，吞没了进藤的身与心。此时此刻，面对这样的塔矢，进藤体会到的，不仅是急于与对方肢体交缠的情欲，更有无比真实的被爱怜、被渴慕、被守护——那份让他灵魂最深处，都要战栗着燃烧起来的无限幸福。

“啊…….”

奶糖似乎终于在塔矢口中完全融化了，他轻叹一声，紧紧阖上眼睛，似乎还留恋着舌尖缠绵不去的甘甜。

虽然塔矢的叹息轻到几乎听不到，但他额上微微泛出的汗滴，眉梢如梦似幻的神情，还是让进藤瞬间猜到了爱人的所思所想——只因金发少年也被拖入了，和塔矢脑内一模一样的旖旎幻境。

进藤身子一震，从旖梦中骤然惊醒，他全身颤抖汗水涔涔，咬牙切齿到几乎将塔矢千刀万剐——

BAGA！！那混蛋嘴里含着印有我头像的奶糖，自个儿YY到脑内高潮就罢了，凭什么我也这么不争气，要被他的无耻表情，隔空搞到这么爽啊！？

这样想着，进藤怒气冲冲来到塔矢面前，不顾对方看见他本尊后两眼放光的可爱表情，二话不说揪起塔矢的衣领，像教训自家不争气的宠物似的，拽着棋坛贵公子的领带就往门口拖去。

经过那帮目瞪口呆的花痴女时，进藤眨巴眨巴眼睛，抛给她们一个明媚无比的特大号微笑，顿时吓得花痴女们身后阴风惨惨，头顶寒霜凛凛：

“呵呵各位姐姐们，还请你们24小时之内，务必交出所有偷拍私藏的塔矢亮照片！否则小爷我重返棋坛后，各位姐姐就等着天天被我‘热情伺候’吧！！”

（第十三章完）

第十四章

光天化日众目睽睽之下，进藤揪着塔矢的领带，将恋人连拉带拽拖出棋院。  
金发少年气势汹汹健步如飞，所经之地若风卷残云，只余两排被吹得摇摇欲坠的可怜同事。他毫不理会天野先生上气不接下气的呼喊，拖着塔矢一路钻进地下车库，从对方西装裤中套出钥匙，猴急地打开车门，将塔矢一把推倒在后座，一手撞上车门，一手搂住塔矢的脖子，如饥似渴地咬上对方的薄唇。  
从两人冲出休息室到相拥着倒在车内，整个过程不过三分钟，塔矢还没机会提出任何疑问，就被进藤的热吻吞没了。金发恋人将他狠狠按入座椅，用全身重量压住他的动作，如同陷入狂躁症的恶霸猫咪一样，发狠发狂地撕咬着自家主人——项颈下巴嘴唇，鼻梁脸颊额头，进藤用牙齿和舌尖，从下到上一点点舔吻着塔矢，不放过恋人暴露在外的任何一寸肌肤。  
在进藤罕见的狂热撩拨下，塔矢头晕目眩体温蹿升，两人肆意交缠的炽热吐息，仿佛下一秒就能引爆狭小的车厢。  
不行啊，这样下去铁定重蹈覆辙，我们整个下午都别想离开这里了…..  
这样想着，塔矢忍住升腾的情欲，刚要阻止恋人的进一步行动，却听进藤气喘吁吁地吐槽道：  
“哼哼，吃颗奶糖都能YY到脑内高潮，还让那群花痴免费围观拍照！！塔矢亮你这个欠修理的白痴混蛋大色狼！！难道每晚把进藤光本尊搂在怀里，还不能满足你那点儿龌龊念想吗？！”  
什——么！？  
塔矢花了整整三秒钟才明白进藤在抱怨什么，可一旦明白过来，汹涌的爱意顿时如春水般淹没了他的心。他稍稍拉开进藤，戏谑地捏捏恋人的鼻尖：  
“呵呵，亲爱的Hikaru，你究竟在嫉妒谁，究竟在吃谁的醋啊？是被我含在嘴里的‘进藤猫咪’，还是围观我吃糖的花痴女？”  
“闭嘴！！塔矢亮你给我立即闭嘴！你现在只能乖乖躺平了任小爷欺负，其他的啥也不许想！！”  
进藤一掌拍开塔矢的手，再次恶狠狠地吻上去。  
“遵命，最最伟大的进藤棋士！凡是你赐予我的东西，我都会怀着最虔诚的感激全盘接受。”  
塔矢一边热烈回吻着进藤，一边不老实地继续调侃恋人：  
“不过，如果进藤棋士愿意慷慨给予更多，对我就更是特大惊喜啦。可惜天野先生还在后面穷追不舍呢，我们待会儿爬都爬不起来，还怎么去见人家啊？”  
“那就别见他！！告诉他塔矢亮正忙着呢！”  
进藤想都没想就从书包里掏出纸笔，龙飞凤舞落下几行狂草：  
“忙碌中，请勿打扰——BY 塔矢亮”  
然后用胶棒草草一涂，用力拍牢在车窗上，搞定了今天第二张大字报。  
“拜托了进藤！我的字可没那么丑，你这种作弊水平骗得了鬼！”  
塔矢万般无奈地扶额摇头，却下一秒就被进藤重新拖回情欲的漩涡：  
“废话少提！！塔矢亮你这张嘴现在不许说话，只许用来吻我！！”

可惜两人缠绵了不到一分钟，车窗玻璃上就响起急促的敲击声：  
“请问塔矢君在吗？大家都说他被进藤君拽进了车库…”  
“BAGA没看见告示吗？！塔矢亮正忙着呢！！”  
进藤恼羞成怒摇开车窗，正欲对搅乱人好事的家伙大加斥责，却被天野先生五雷轰顶的表情吓了一跳。一老一小默默对望尴尬不已，待情绪稍稍冷静下来，进藤才后知后觉地明白自己刚刚拖走塔矢的行为有多劲爆，而此时塔矢衣衫凌乱仰躺在后座，自己又骑在对方腰部的姿势，给人带来的遐想有多刺激。  
“亲爱的Hikaru，中国有句古话叫‘此地无银三百两’。”  
欣赏着进藤羞愧到发抖的可怜样，塔矢忍不住继续落井下石说：  
“你不贴那张大字报广而告之，天野先生说不定还找不到我们呢。”  
“咳咳咳…..不好意思打扰到塔矢君！那个请问……我是该现在邀请您去编辑部，还是该等你们两先……”  
天野先生一句话问得断断续续，差点儿被喷涌的吐沫噎死。  
塔矢则若无其事坐起身，双臂缠上进藤瑟瑟发抖的腰身，对天野先生优雅地一笑：  
“家父对局集的事，过几天我再来找您也不迟。倒是满足这个小家伙的要求，才是我现在的头等任务啊。”  
说着，塔矢抚弄着进藤的额发，将恋人通红的小脸埋入自己颈窝处，而天野强撑的正经脸，也在塔矢毫不忌讳的亲昵举动下，稀里哗啦摔个粉碎。

待天野先生离开好一会儿，进藤依旧趴在塔矢怀里，金色脑袋深埋进恋人臂弯，目光迷离神情恍惚，任塔矢温暖有力的手掌，一遍遍轻抚着他的后背。  
“如果你情绪糟糕不愿马上回家，我可以带你去海边散心。”  
头顶响起平静的询问，进藤一个机灵，疑惑地盯着塔矢的幽深黑瞳：  
“既然早就看出我情绪糟糕，以你强硬偏执的个性，难道不打算刨根问底吗？”  
“呵呵，进藤你果然单纯得可爱。”  
塔矢轻轻碰触进藤的嘴唇，笑着回答：  
“我对你的独占欲和控制欲都这么强，但凡关系到你的事，当然不择手段也要挖出真相了。不过，母亲曾对我的黑暗面做过一次精准点评——操控人心的手段成千上万，暴力威逼属于最愚蠢的伎俩，不到万不得已我才不屑于使用。所以亲爱的Hikaru，面对最最珍贵的你，我会选择默默陪伴和守护，用温柔和爱意融化你倔强的心，直到你扛不住对我的愧疚主动投降，向我交付心底的一切秘密。”  
“啊啊啊塔矢亮你这个阴险狡诈的大恶魔！！你在围棋之外的聪明劲儿，是不是全用来暗算我了？！”  
塔矢甜蜜又恐怖的坦白令进藤又惊又怒，烦躁之下对恋人的耳朵一顿狂咬。塔矢疼得倒抽一口冷气，抬起手，宠溺地抚慰着进藤埋在自己颈侧的脸蛋。  
“那是因为围棋和进藤光，构成了我的整个世界啊。用所有聪明才智算计最重要的两样事物，难道不是一个明智的抉择吗？”  
“哼哼塔矢大恶魔，你是在变相表白吗？”  
进藤停下啃咬的动作，把脸枕进塔矢肩窝处。  
“可惜一旦明白你动机不纯，除了示爱，还企图潜移默化地催眠我、操控我、给我洗脑——塔矢亮你难道真以为我会笨到，一头栽进你明目张胆摆好的大网？!”  
塔矢听了这番指控，沉默片刻，波澜不惊地回答：  
“但哪怕明知我在前方布下天罗地网，进藤你也只能乖乖落入陷阱，被我爱的锁链牢牢捆绑，因为进藤你早已别无选择，今后的人生只剩下一条路可走——那就是这条名为塔矢亮的道路！”  
说着，不顾进藤骤然紧缩的瞳孔，塔矢在恋人湿润的唇瓣上，落下充满柔情蜜意的一吻：  
“不过，欣赏进藤你顽抗的时间越来越短，投降的速度越来越快，简直和每次占有你的身子一样，堪称接近极乐的绝妙体验呢。亲爱的Hikaru啊，我会耐心等待那一天的到来——等待你的每一处心灵和肉体都毫无保留地向我敞开，等待你心甘情愿臣服于我的意志，把自己的一切都献到我脚下，任我支配享用…….”

——天哪我怎么会爱上这种变态暴君大恶魔！？  
和塔矢躺在狭小的车厢后座拥抱热吻时，进藤脑袋里全是类似的哀叹和感慨——既哀叹自己命中注定被恶魔囚禁一辈子的不幸，又感慨自己明知对方真面目还义无反顾跳入火坑的愚蠢。  
塔矢的爱太过炽烈，太过疯狂，也太过可怕。  
这份爱强大到足以对抗整个世界，哪怕进藤目光所及全是地狱，只要塔矢的一个拥抱，就能让他瞬间置身天堂。但这份足以战胜全世界的爱，本身却是永不见底的黑暗深渊——无穷无尽的疯狂渴慕，仿佛随时会将进藤的身心吞噬殆尽。  
明知即使是最亲密的恋人，依旧需要保持安全的距离，明知坚守内心的独立和自尊，才是更合理的相处之道，可与塔矢沉溺爱欲漩涡的进藤，早已顾不得世俗标准下的对错是非了。  
金发少年紧紧搂住恋人的脖子，一边承受对方狂暴的吻，一边呜呜抽泣着指控对方：  
“太极端了，塔矢……你的感情极端到了恐怖的程度….塔矢你太无私，为了我不惜牺牲一切乃至生命…..但塔矢你又太贪婪，企图占有和支配我的全部……啊啊，或许终有一天，我会被塔矢你吞噬到魂飞魄散、尸骨无存吧……”  
听到进藤这番哭诉，塔矢停下动作，深邃的黑眼睛，沉静地望着恋人：  
“可是进藤，你爱的不就是我性格中这份纯粹激烈，并且甘愿承受这份特质带来的一切吗？——无论是温柔甜蜜，还是狂暴极端。而且，进藤你已经发誓把一切都毫无保留地献给我，就像自愿顺服君主的臣民，或者以身献祭神明的信徒。”  
寂静。  
“等等塔矢！！你怎么会….你怎么会知道，我对明子阿姨所说的原话？！——”  
进藤震惊地瞪大了眼睛：  
“还有……你最近这么失控，难道不仅仅因为，高永夏那盒猫咪棋子的刺激？！”  
塔矢温柔一笑，捏捏进藤的鼻尖：  
“进藤光你这个迟钝的小笨蛋！现在才捋清前因后果吗？高永夏就喜欢以调戏你的方式向我挑衅，他多年的老毛病我早就见怪不怪了。真正让我难以自制的，是你的爱情宣言啊。你那番话太感人，妈妈没法独自藏在心里，干脆赶在婚礼前夕告诉我。而你的这番宣言，也是我收到的最好的新婚礼物了。”  
“是啊，我早就向你缴械投降了，所以只能遵守战败条约，一寸寸割让全部领土…..”  
进藤突然呜咽一声，捂住迷蒙的泪眼，喃喃低语道：  
“可把灵魂和肉体完全献给一个人，永远只为他一个人而活，甚至让他成为我的整个世界——这种感觉既像飞上云端的极乐，也像俯视万丈深渊的恐惧。因为，除了他疯狂的爱，我脆弱渺小的生命，再也找不到其他支柱了……  
塔矢，你让我异常坚强，也让我无比脆弱。和你在一起的时间越长，我就越被你偏执的情感洗脑——面对外界时，我有勇气与所有人为敌，面对最爱的你时，却连基本的独立和尊严都没法保全…..  
塔矢，我都快被你生生含化了、揉碎了、撕裂了…..不仅是这具夜夜被你搂在怀里的身子，还有我的心、我的魂，都快被你侵蚀到支离破碎了…..或许总有一天，我会在你怀里窒息而死，然后被你一片片肢解，一口口吞下去…..而到了那时，进藤光从里到外，每一寸肉体，每一缕灵魂，也将生生世世，打上专属于塔矢亮的烙印吧…..”  
“你在害怕吗，进藤？我对你的渴望，让你感到害怕吗？”  
塔矢拉开进藤遮住眼睛的手，捧起恋人泪痕交错的脸蛋，逼迫他与自己对视，温柔的动作既充满无限深情，又隐含着不容反抗的强硬。  
“可进藤你为什么这样害怕呢？真正应该战栗恐惧，真正面对恋人时输得血本无回尊严扫地、离了对方就没法独活的人，一直是我塔矢亮啊。对不起，进藤…..我就是这样可怕的性格，这就是我对待爱人的极端方式，即使让你恐惧到发抖，我也永远无法改变。  
但更重要的是，亲爱的Hikaru，你根本不需要如此恐惧，只要我活着一天，就绝不让你从云端跌落深渊——现在不会，将来不会，而且永远都不会。因为你是我唯一的光，是只属于我的天使，我不仅要占有你的一切，更要守护你的一切。所以，我绝不容许你的光辉被任何阴影遮蔽，即使是来自我本人的阴影也不允许……”  
“不被你造成的阴影遮蔽？！等等塔矢，你这话什么意思？”  
进藤惊奇地打断恋人的话，塔矢却轻按嘴唇，对进藤神秘地一笑：  
“呵呵，公平交易需要等价交换。亲爱的Hikaru，既然你不肯坦白心情低落的原因，我刚才番话的意思，你就只能自己慢慢猜了。”

虽然塔矢卖关子的行为让进藤极度郁闷，但若有个人只凭一个吻就能抚慰你的全部不安，只凭一个拥抱就能让你淡忘全部忧伤，那么无论这个人做了什么，你也只能无可奈何全部承受吧。  
从里到外都被吃死，面对对方的肆意侵占毫无招架之力，进藤光PK塔矢亮，就是这种全线溃败的态势。  
怀着这份甜蜜的烦恼，进藤被塔矢拉着到海边兜风散心，到东京电视塔顶端欣赏夕阳，又在银座看了两场3D电影，直到身心俱疲再没闲功夫为明天担忧，才被塔矢载回乡下老宅休息。  
小两口深夜归家时，行洋和明子早已入睡，进藤也躲过了后者关于他父母是否出席婚礼的询问。这次侥幸逃脱似乎带给少年难得的灵感，随后一周他以各种名目黏住塔矢，跟随恋人早出晚归，借机逃避和明子面对面的危险。塔矢对进藤的动机不闻不问，这份纵容却不仅出于增加和恋人独处时间的私心，更因他已隐隐猜到进藤纠结的缘由，打算耐心等待恋人扛不住内外压力时，主动向他坦白一切。  
而事情的后续发展，也果然如塔矢预想得那般。又过了三天，当必须立即敲定婚礼样式的明子，再也耐不住性子，在晚饭餐桌上向进藤确认他父母的态度时，少年被亲生父母狠狠拒绝的事，终于当着塔矢全家的面暴露了。  
说是彻底暴露也不尽然，因为进藤只坦白了父母拒绝前来的强硬态度，而对他们打算收养远房堂弟的事只字未提。可惜明子仗义直言的抱怨“没想到进藤夫人这么绝情，小光干脆入赘我们塔矢家好了！”，不幸戳中少年极力掩藏的伤口，刺激得他眼泪都要滴在碗里了。  
当进藤撒谎说吃饱了，急匆匆把自己锁进卧室时，明子才惊觉事情不对。行洋对妻子少有的迟钝只能无奈苦笑，塔矢亮则干脆冷起脸，整整一晚上对母亲爱搭不理，然后耐心等到夜深人静时，在庭院的樱花树下，找到了失眠的进藤光。

深蓝色的夜幕中闪烁着几点星光，阵阵冷风吹起樱树柔软的枝条，金发少年孤零零地靠在树干上，呆呆凝望着头顶初雪般洒落的花瓣。  
进藤空茫的眼神，让塔矢心中泛起剧烈的恐惧——少年的侧影如此单薄脆弱，仿佛若不赶紧抱住他，将他牢牢锁进怀里，他就要被身后的幽深夜色彻底吞噬了。  
被胸中的恐惧驱赶着，塔矢快步地走到进藤身后，紧紧搂住少年的肩膀：  
“对不起进藤，今天我妈妈那番无心之言，一定让你伤心坏了吧。不过伯父伯母不愿出席婚礼早在预料之中，不至于对你造成这么大的刺激。所以我想，进藤你这次遭遇的事，恐怕远非父母的拒绝这么简单吧？”  
“呵呵，塔矢你忍了那么久，终于觉得时机成熟，可以趁我情绪崩溃挖出真相了吗？还有，什么叫‘我的’父母？进藤正夫先生和美津子夫人，很快就不是‘我的’父母了……”  
不顾对方瞬间僵硬的表情，进藤微微苦笑着回望塔矢，气若游丝的嗓音，仿佛下一秒就要被悲伤淹没：  
“经过这么多年拉锯战，哪怕我使出浑身解数，想要挽回爸爸妈妈的心，他们最终还是采取了极端行动对付我。塔矢你知道吗？刚刚收到我们准备结婚的消息，他们两就赶回老家，正式收养我的远房堂弟，取代我成为进藤家的继承人了。”  
话音刚落，忍耐多日的泪水，终于如洪水般汹涌而出，淹没了进藤眼前的世界。

那个月朗星稀的夜晚，进藤坐在院中樱花树下，哭泣着趴在塔矢的臂弯中，将自己前些日子的遭遇，一五一十地坦白给恋人。  
被一向宠爱自己的父母敌视、否定、乃至抛弃，这样的伤害太过锥心刺骨，但天性单纯的少年，却无法昧着良心怨恨父母，指控父母的不公。  
因为很多时候，一个人所处的环境和所受的教育，会决定甚至固化他的三观，让他渐渐丧失改变自身观念的自由。  
进藤夫妇成长于关西一座保守的小镇，婚后搬到东京参与首都扩建。正夫这一代男人，属于日本战后最艰苦也最辉煌的复兴时期，他们在工作中勤奋严谨兢兢业业，在婚恋中则延续着昭和时代的传统观念，谨慎守旧质朴，同时本能地排斥一切超乎习俗常规的行为。  
美津子和正夫两家可谓世交好友，这对年轻人自幼相伴，刚读完高中就早早成婚。美津子的主妇生活称得上幸福美满，再加上和丈夫以青梅竹马身份相恋的美好经历，让她一直习惯性地将闺蜜的独生女藤崎明，视为进藤家未过门的儿媳。所以，无论如何美津子也不敢想象，爱子有朝一日会误入歧途，和一个同性爱得死去活来。  
如果个性鲜明特立独行的行洋，出身名门心态开放的明子，皆属于他们那个时代的异类，那么勤勉低调却传统守旧的正夫，温柔朴实但眼界狭窄的美津子，则代表了当时日本社会的普通大众。  
正夫和美津子这对平凡的夫妻，甘愿把儿子宠成骄纵任性的小霸王，用辛苦挣来的工资满足儿子游移不定的业余爱好，也甘愿接受儿子平凡懒散，因成绩不佳将来无法光耀门楣，却唯独无法容忍，儿子被恶人引诱，堕入歪门邪道万劫不覆。而在老两口眼中，光芒四射的棋坛贵公子塔矢亮，就是引诱阿光堕入邪道的恶魔。  
其实双方矛盾激化至此，决不能仅仅归罪于正夫和美津子的偏见。哪怕全身心迷恋自家恋人，进藤也没法厚着脸皮宣称，塔矢是个心地纯良的大好人。而在对待进藤父母的态度上，塔矢更是把骨子里的心机深沉不择手段，淋漓尽致地发挥到了极点。虽然早就知道正夫美津子对同性之爱的强烈排斥，塔矢却面不改色心不跳地，借助对手加好友的身份，年复一年日复一日，步步为营地侵占蚕食进藤光的世界，处心积虑骗取进藤父母的尊敬与感激。  
对于天真随性的儿子过早进入成人世界，美津子和正夫一直十分担心，塔矢便全方位关照起进藤的日常生活——忘带钱包时立刻献出信用卡，一起出差时精心照看起居，只要进藤遇到开心事，塔矢必定请客吃拉面，进藤偶尔生病时，塔矢更是亲自来到他卧室探望照顾。  
这份过于亲密的友谊刚刚发端时，出于平民阶层对世家子弟本能的戒备，棋坛贵公子隔三差五对自家不成器的小光“无事献殷勤”，免不了让进藤夫妇疑惑重重心绪不定。但儿子随口一句辩护“塔矢那家伙从小到大没朋友，内心太孤独才对我这么珍惜”，顿时让这对善良的夫妻同情心爆棚，将所有防备抛在了脑后。于是短短一年之间，不仅心思单纯的进藤不知不觉染上“塔矢亮依赖症”，美津子和正夫也对优雅沉静的墨发少年好感飙升，时不时邀请“孤独的小少爷”参加进藤家的周末聚会。  
而塔矢亮在进藤平八病重时的慷慨相助，更是将正夫两口子对他的感激之情，一举推向了高峰。  
第二届北斗杯过后，进藤光遭遇了进入职业棋坛后的第一个困难期。连续两次输给高永夏为他招来了无数批评，而屡次冲击循环赛失败，也让人们开始怀疑少年是否死守秀策流固步自封。与此同时，进藤“宿命的对手”塔矢亮却成功打入名人棋圣两大循环圈，两相对照之下，少年的处境就更难过了。  
进藤和塔矢刚刚建立的亲密感情，原本可能因为这场危机遭到重创，进藤平八忽然被查出绝症，却为两人的关系带来戏剧性转折。刚刚升上三段后的进藤收入并不高，而正夫的公司因经济不景气被迫削减工资，于是拿到平八爷爷的天价医药费时，一直安然享受小康生活的进藤家，陷入了有史以来第一次财政危机。银行贷款固然能解决燃眉之急，但考虑到年年飙升的利率，进藤还是决定业余兼职补贴家用，每天下班后奔波在多家会馆之间，不辞辛苦地陪客人们下棋。  
多亏北斗杯打响的名声，进藤从指导棋中获得的收入相当丰厚。但繁重的兼职意味着他和塔矢私下对弈时间急剧减少，也导致了少年因过度疲劳状态下滑。进藤的改变自然逃不过塔矢的眼睛，被对方以各种名目拒绝对弈邀请后，塔矢不知用什么手段查明了真相，然后果断提议进藤和他一起承担整理古棋谱的工作，并且下班后只到塔矢家的围棋会所报到。  
塔矢太过了解进藤倔强的个性——平时小恩小惠少年不会介意，但危机时刻提供金钱资助，必定踩到少年脆弱的自尊心。因为进藤真正介意的，并非自己事实上是否偿还了塔矢，而是自己是否具有偿还塔矢的能力。  
然而劳动报酬名正言顺，进藤很难拒绝塔矢的帮助。何况整理古棋谱的工作由几家富豪资助，分摊下来任务不重却报酬丰厚，实际是棋院每年对成绩出色的年轻棋手的奖励。另外，每天到塔矢家围棋会报到，虽然名义上是陪客人下棋，实际却有大半时间是和塔矢亮本人对弈，比起对增长棋艺毫无裨益的指导棋，自然是好了千百万倍。塔矢的盛情邀请，不仅面子上光明正大，开出的报酬也十分优厚，内心早就动摇不已的进藤，最终半推半就接受了对方的好意。  
也正是从那时起，塔矢开始以各种名义把进藤绑在身边。无论棋院的对弈，资料室的工作，会所的复盘，还是出差、度假、甚至周末出行——进藤每天和塔矢粘在一起的时间，几乎超过了十个小时。而和塔矢亲密度激增的同时，进藤和藤崎明的关系却迅速疏远——因为忙到连轴转的少年，极少有功夫光临藤崎明的棋社，聊聊几次指导，也是由塔矢陪伴同行。  
而进藤平八病重住院的日子，塔矢还多次提着水果鲜花，陪进藤光看望爷爷，甚至在老人精神好时主动陪他下棋。进藤平八本就是塔矢行洋的老棋迷，孙子考上职业棋士后，更是每天念叨不停，希望小光把塔矢亮拐到家里陪他杀上几盘。可惜爷爷只顾膜拜远方菩萨的偏心，让争强好胜的进藤十分吃味，迟迟不肯把塔矢亮请来见爷爷。直到平八身患重病来日无多，进藤才开始为自己失去佐为后的又一次愚蠢行为痛悔不已。好在塔矢亮一口答应了进藤的请求，对待平八爷爷也耐心体贴到极点，每次来访都哄得老人笑口常开，让老人去世前的那段时光，天天都过得无比舒心。  
塔矢亮对进藤平八的关照，让他一度成为了进藤家最感激的恩人，美津子曾经宠爱塔矢亮胜过亲儿子，正夫也在听到塔矢“父母常年不在家十分孤独，希望进藤光能陪我同住”的恳求后，想都没想就豪爽地答应墨发少年。而进藤和塔矢以恋人身份每夜同床共枕后，不明真相的正夫和美津子，还傻乎乎地延续着，每周邀请塔矢来家里吃饭的老习惯。  
可惜当年对塔矢的感激之情有多深，惨遭对方背叛后的怨恨就有多深。进藤至今无法忘记，爸爸妈妈不小心闯入他们卧室、撞见塔矢把衣不蔽体的他压在身下热吻时，那种天崩地裂信念崩塌的神情。  
直到那时进藤夫妇才幡然醒悟，就在他们还在向亲友夸耀，自家不成器的小光遇到塔矢亮这个贵人有多幸运时，他们的独子早已被这位“贵人”拆吃入腹长达两年之久。塔矢如野兽般撕咬小光裸体的情景，成了进藤夫妇一辈子的噩梦。更可怕的是，塔矢虽然在被“捉奸在床”后，默默承受了进藤父母所有斥责谩骂，却顽固地否认自己在道德上有任何错误，而且对于曾欺骗爱人父母多年这件事，良心上从没存有任何不安和愧疚。于是正夫美津子心中高洁美好的贵公子形象一夜崩塌，塔矢亮从此成了变态恶魔的代名词，而他当初打着好友名义，对小光和平八爷爷的百般关照，也被判定为心怀不顾的阴谋。  
虽说进藤从不认为，塔矢亮对平八爷爷这个老棋迷的亲近，仅仅出自伪装，而他也一向认定塔矢对自己的爱中，同时包含了最真挚的友谊，但“心怀不轨”这句断语，形容塔矢接近自己的动机其实一点儿也不算过分。只是进藤最终沦陷在塔矢怀里，他回报给塔矢的爱，将对方所有居心叵测不择手段合法化了。可对曾经全心感激、喜爱、欣赏塔矢亮的进藤夫妇来说，墨发少年明知他们对同性爱的排斥，却肆无忌惮利用他们的信任，处心积虑诱拐他们的独子，的确是对夫妻两最残忍的欺骗和背叛。所以，即使塔矢后来每次面对美津子和正夫，言语再谦卑温顺，态度再逆来顺受，也无法弥补当初冷酷无情的伤害，给爱人父母造成的致命痛苦。

重重夜色之下，进藤蜷缩在塔矢怀里，忍着不时爆发的哽咽，断断续续倾诉着埋藏在心底的痛苦。内外压力已经达到极限，进藤再也无法忍受胸中的情绪，将那些适合说的，不适合说的，甚至原先极力隐忍也不敢告诉塔矢的，全都对恋人和盘托出——  
和父母的决裂，已是继失去SAI和藤崎明后，进藤第三次失去最重要的亲友。而这三次失去，归根结底都因为进藤不顾一切地想和塔矢在一起。而更令进藤痛苦的是，与前两场悲剧只能怪罪自己心态幼稚不同，美津子和正夫所受的伤害，有一大半都来自塔矢的蓄意欺骗。而塔矢大张旗鼓筹办婚礼、宣告对进藤的所有权，更是给正夫和美津子的伤口补上最后一刀，逼得夫妻两狂怒之下，毅然选择更换继承人的极端做法。  
进藤固然发誓永远不会背弃塔矢，也必然一辈子信守这份爱的誓言，但他却无法昧着良心否认，恋人对待自己父母的残忍冷酷。而这种在恋人和父母间挣扎的痛苦，几乎将进藤敏感的心撕成两半。

塔矢把进藤紧紧圈在怀里，掀起风衣，包裹住少年在寒风中瑟瑟发抖的身子。他安静地倾听着进藤的独白，自始至终一言不发，只在恋人忍不住啜泣时，用宽大的手掌覆上进藤湿漉漉的眼睛，为少年遮住不愿暴露在挚爱面前的脆弱表情。进藤对塔矢的温柔体贴微微苦笑，起身和塔矢拉开距离，凝视着对方的眼睛。  
“其实，由于自己的错误失去至亲之人，一直是我心底最大的恐惧。虽然夸下‘二十年后必定荣耀回归’的海口，我心里却很明白，这漫长的期限，只是我给自己增加的筹码，避免自己输得太难看罢了。  
因为我若定下三年五年这样的期限，以爸爸的倔脾气，必定会为了和我置气，到那时依旧狠心不理我吧。可二十年的间隔足够漫长，或许爸爸退休后，脾气不会那么倔强了，或许妈妈也会因为年纪也大了，没力气再和我吵架了。无法在情理上说服父母，我便只能抱着这样的侥幸心理——随着年龄的增大，他们可能会渐渐心软，最后不得不原谅我吧。”  
夜幕下悠然飘零的樱花，如雪片般洒在进藤消瘦的肩头，苍白如水的月光，又为少年单薄的侧影勾勒出一圈银辉。那圈银辉闪闪烁烁摇摆不定，仿佛轻轻一碰，就会包裹着进藤脆弱的身影，化作虚无缥缈的水雾，消逝在天地之间。  
“Hikaru…..”  
即将失去挚爱的恐惧在这个夜晚再次降临，塔矢低吟着恋人的名字，急切地揽过进藤，一手爱抚着进藤的额发，一手搂住他的纤腰，狠狠一用力，就让少年重新倒回自己怀里。  
塔矢捧起进藤泪痕交错的小脸，逼迫对方望着自己的眼睛：  
“我的Hikaru，请一定安静地听我说——即使你父母收养了你的远房堂弟，也不能改变进藤光是他们亲骨肉这一事实。进藤，你不是已经下达二十年后必定光荣回归的战书吗？我想不必等到二十年，两位长辈就会热切地盼着你回家了…..”  
“等等！为什么塔矢你这么确信，我父母一定会回心转意？”  
进藤被塔矢的一番话搞懵了，呆呆地望着恋人。  
“呵呵，我当然确信了。因为他们本性善良，又如此宠爱你，怎么可能死撑一辈子都不原谅唯一的儿子呢？”  
塔矢略一停顿，耐心解答道：  
“说到底，你父母之所以和我们对峙至今，并非由于痛恨你的迷失，而是因为怨恨我的欺骗。其实美津子夫人结婚非常早，现在身体也相当好，再给你生个弟弟妹妹取代你的继承人位置、然后在法律上正式和你划清界限，才是最冷酷绝情的做法。  
可即使被我高调筹办婚礼戳到最深的伤疤，他们也没能狠心做出和你断绝亲子关系的决定，这就证明了他们无论如何都无法放弃对你的爱。更重要的是，你父母在明明有条件再生养一个孩子的情况下，宁可大费周折领养远房亲戚，说明他们哪怕再愤怒再怨恨，潜意识里也把你视为唯一的骨肉，不愿再生一个孩子，取代你在家中独一无二的地位。  
另外，丝毫不介意收养血缘关系疏远到形同路人的远亲，也说明你父母的真正心结，并不在于你无法留下继承进藤家血脉的孩子，而在于进藤这个姓氏是否后继有人——任何继承人，哪怕是形同陌生人的远亲，对于进藤夫妇也无所谓。”  
“所以塔矢，你让我父母回心转意的办法是…..”  
进藤隐隐猜到了塔矢的策略，惊异地瞪大了眼睛，塔矢微微一笑，淡然答道：  
“没错，进藤。你父母最深处的心结，也为我们提供了最佳的和解之路。既然我用了整整八年，处心积虑拐走了进藤夫妇最珍贵的‘小光’，那我也不介意再花另一个八年、甚至两个八年时间，寻找合适的孩子并亲自教养，然后把我尽心培养的另一个‘小光’，作为补偿奉还给你的父母。”

（第十四章完）


	5. 15-17章

第十五章 

塔矢和进藤的婚礼，定于白色情人节举行。  
当年春天气温回暖很快，3月14日那天，东京郊外的樱花已零星绽放。而伴随着第一批含苞欲放的花蕾在晨风与露水中悄然盛开，棋坛双子星的婚礼钟声，终于悠扬地回荡在碧蓝的天空下。  
婚礼前一天进藤和塔矢刚刚跑到荷兰鹿特丹领证，两人在市政厅登记后，又绕道海牙参观了享誉全球的埃舍尔美术馆，并接受来自比利时的著名首饰设计师为他两特别订做的婚戒。  
两人乘坐夜航连夜飞回东京，在乡下老宅只休息了不到八个小时。进藤临晨六点被塔矢从被窝里挖出来时还在做梦，恋人为他洗脸梳头时困到眼睛都睁不开，一边吃早晚一边赖在塔矢肩上哈欠连天。塔矢全家刚刚用餐完毕，婚礼总监佐藤女士就准时赶到，雷厉风行地指挥助手们为众人试衣化妆。  
当塔矢和进藤换好礼服回到客厅时，全场都惊艳到鸦雀无声。佐藤弟子JELLY.R经典复古中追求细节变化的设计，完美地衬托出这对新人独特的美貌和气质——  
黑色晨礼服让塔矢的身材更显修长匀称，戗驳领和丝质淡金格子口袋巾，则彰显出他出身世家、精致华贵的一面。雪白的衬衫和黑底灰格子领带，完美地衬托出塔矢苍白冰冷的肌肤那大理石般的质感。而孔雀石雕成的菱形十字星领针，又与他闪烁着墨绿光泽的幽暗瞳孔交相辉映。  
与塔矢内白外黑的着装相对应，进藤身穿纯黑衬衫和白色塔式多小礼服。礼服上的青果领、衬衫上的风琴褶、以及丝质淡金格子纹领结，让他全身上下散发出纯真灿烂的气息。JELLY.R在这套礼服的配色上可谓费尽苦心——纯白布料和淡金丝绸，将少年的琥珀眼眸和金色额发印衬得耀眼无比，而黑底灰格子口袋巾和纯银嵌黑曜石菱形十字星领针，又为他明媚到随风飞扬的气质，增添了几缕稳重的韵味。  
所有人都为礼服美妙绝伦的设计惊叹不已，明子夫人更是激动到热泪盈眶。就连这对儿新人自己，也没想到礼服实穿效果会这么好，他们的目光紧紧黏在对方身上，痴缠入骨无法挪开半分。尽管隔着好几米距离，塔矢几乎将他吞噬殆尽的深沉凝视，还是让进藤脸蛋发烧头顶冒烟，明子夫人如梦初醒般轻咳两声，轻笑着请求儿子：  
“洞房什么的还早着呢，小亮还是再忍耐一下，让大家多欣赏一会儿小光美丽的礼服吧。”  
话音未落便全场笑翻，而素以高冷著称的棋坛贵公子，也在众人的调侃下羞红了脸。

换装一结束，双方伴郎就率领车队赶来, 伴郎身着与新郎同色的纯黑或纯白礼服, 只是细节上比较简约素朴。明子为进藤塔矢各安排了四位伴郎。森下的两位弟子和谷和牙木，自然代表进藤的亲家出场。而一直如兄长般照顾进藤的伊角，也在明子的筛选中轻松过关。让人格外感动的是，进藤的好友洪秀英特意从韩国赶来，只为以伴郎身份为少年的婚礼出力。  
塔矢这边自然有绪方芦原两位师兄坐镇，北斗杯中与他建立起深厚友谊的社青春，顺利拿到了第三个名额。当人们还在争论最后一个名额花落谁家时，明子夫人公布的结果，却让所有人大跌眼镜——  
高永夏以伴郎身份拜访明子夫人那天，对进藤堪称一场真实的噩梦。从相识相知再到相恋相守，他和塔矢走过的每一步，都逃不过高永夏这个万伏大灯泡的蛮横插足。不幸的是，自从获得“塔矢亮救命恩人”这块免罪金牌，高永夏对进藤光的逗弄愈发肆无忌惮，甚至恬不知耻地夸下海口：“伴郎可是最有可能拐到新娘的人，我追到进藤光的概率，一定会因此大大增加啊～～”  
高永夏的调戏让进藤格外不爽，但他还没来得及和红毛泡菜大干一架，就被和谷伊角拽上轿车绝尘而去。一路上，两位死党趴在进藤左右大吹枕边风，一个喋喋不休地劝说“老师托我给你带话——森下门下永远是你坚强的后盾，现在悔婚甩掉塔矢还来得及！”，另一个则啰啰嗦嗦地叮嘱“婆媳关系自古以来就是家庭内部主要矛盾，所以定要早中晚各一次，准时准点给明子夫人请安！”  
本就睡眠不足的进藤被一左一右念得头都大了，一边暗暗吐槽两只死党陪女友看肥皂剧看成重度脑残，一边心急火燎期盼婚礼早搞完早解脱。而在进藤不懈的祈祷下，车队竟提前三分钟到达了目的地——东京郊外一座刚刚兴建的水上婚礼教堂。  
婚礼教堂是西洋婚礼在日本“本土化”的产物，仅以举行庆典为唯一目的。这座水上教堂由日本议会领袖淞原浩一出资，本是为爱女淞原千雪定制的新婚礼物。身为两代塔矢名人的忠诚棋迷，淞原浩一也是位疯狂的秀策粉，曾多次邀请进藤本因坊来家中下指导棋。而与父亲毫无保留的热情相比，千雪小姐对待棋坛双子星的态度，可谓千回百转耐人寻味——  
千雪一直将单纯开朗的进藤光视为闺蜜般的亲密存在，又把塔矢亮当成梦中情人暗恋多年。双子星绯闻曝光后，这位贵族千金惨遭“初恋被夺+闺蜜背叛”的双重痛苦，立下毒誓和进藤光断绝来往，但进藤身败名裂时，千雪的态度再次一百八十度大转弯，坚定地和父亲站到一起，成为上流社会力挺金发少年的中坚力量。双子星的婚礼传闻，也最终促使千雪走出情感阴影，并将父亲为自己兴建的教堂，慷慨无私地献给初恋对象塔矢亮，作为他和挚爱之人举行婚礼的场所。  
关东首富淞原浩一向来以高雅的品味著称，而他修建的婚礼教堂，也完全符合塔矢家棋坛豪门、世家显贵的气场——  
整座教堂位于绿意盎然的水上花园中，采取巴洛克庭院的建筑形式。宏伟庄重的罗马柱擎起美轮美奂的青铜穹顶，穹顶天井的扇面可如花瓣般开合收放，顶端矗立着手持黄金弓箭和玫瑰花环的爱神厄洛斯，每根立柱外又以罗马圣天使堡石桥上的雕塑为原型，摆放着形态各异的大理石天使像。整个教堂没有外墙，立柱间自由升降的玻璃门隔绝了内部空间，天鹅绒帐幔则遮住了外部阳光，帐幔雍容华丽的深紫色，在西欧传统中，是唯有君王、教皇和顶级贵族才配享有的色彩。  
教堂内部结合了古希腊环形剧场和古罗马斗兽场两种形式，一圈圈观众席呈阶梯状下降。中心水潭的小岛上是婚礼祭台，三条大理石道横穿水潭直通祭坛。两条由侧门切入，供新人登场时用，一条通向正门，为他们离场接受宾客祝福而设计。侧门入口处已被小型弦乐团占据，而进藤到达现场时又有了新的发现——祭台旁那架宏伟繁复、几乎占据半扇墙面的巨型乐器，震得少年倒抽冷气，揪住塔矢的袖子询问来历。  
“那是号称乐器之王的管风琴。单纯的弦乐略显单薄，达不到我想要的效果。亲爱的Hikaru，待会儿还有灯光特效呢。你就静下心来，好好享受这场我为你亲手奉献的‘爱之盛宴’吧。”  
塔矢在进藤额上落下柔情蜜意的一吻，还没等少年继续追问，就跟随伴郎向另一侧门走去。  
婚礼定于中午十一点正式举行，一个小时内各位宾客陆陆续续到场。塔矢门下弟子和行洋明子双方的亲戚悉数光临，进藤那边除了拒绝出席的正夫和美津子，少年读书时的同学和院生时的好友也全部到齐。除了双方亲友，这场婚礼邀请的嘉宾其实并不多，却囊括了当今日本棋坛所有重量级人物——桑原前本因坊、森下十段、仓田小棋圣等等。但凡危难时刻向进藤光伸出援手的棋坛前辈们，都位列明子夫人的邀请名单。再加上手握名人、王座、本因坊的三冠王新郎塔矢亮，出任伴郎的棋圣绪方精次和天元伊角慎一郎，日本棋坛所有头衔持有者，都在婚礼中以不同身份现身。  
这场婚礼的级别之高，还体现在列席的国际友人身上。中国的杨海九段和春兰杯冠军赵石接到请柬后欣然赴约。韩国方面除了宾客席上的安泰善九段和林日焕九段，三星杯冠军高永夏和韩国天元洪秀英，则作为塔矢和进藤的伴郎登场。而对众多女宾来说，这场豪门盛宴的最大看点，就是即将走上祭坛的新郎和伴郎——进藤光、塔矢亮、高永夏、洪秀英、绪方精次、芦原宏幸、伊角慎一郎、和谷义高、社青春、牙木光二——全是当今棋界一等一的帅哥俊男。 十位极品帅哥同时登场，仅是他们俊朗的身姿，就构成了一道令人目眩神迷的美景。  
宾客最终到齐后，婚礼也宣布正式开始。深紫色天鹅绒幕布缓缓降下，教堂立柱上的水晶吊灯一盏盏熄灭，令人屏息凝神的黑暗与寂静持续了整整一分钟，祭坛上忽然传来管风琴的声音。宾客邀请上列出的曲目，是巴赫十二平均律开篇“C大调前奏与赋格”。平均律现今多用钢琴或大键琴演奏，管风琴版本实不多见。但在空阔幽深的教堂空间，音效堪比整个乐队的管风琴，远比其他乐器更具震撼效果。  
平均律钢琴曲集被奉为键盘音乐的《旧约圣经》，宏大、幽深、神秘、丰富、包含无限的空间感与永恒的时间感，就如上帝创世之前神圣的喜悦，又如宇宙被造之初恬静的脉动。而管风琴清澈而深邃的音色，就像水晶相撞、金枝闪烁，极具立体感和穿透力。在管风琴的演奏中，十二平均律纯净的旋律，宛若无数钻石星屑汇成的圣洁泉水，从地底深处缓缓涌出，淹没了众人的身与心，又从天穹之巅徐徐流下，让众人亲历一场灵魂的洗礼。  
伴随着巴赫《旧约.创世纪》般的崇高乐音，现场的灯光也起了变化。无数银色光点从水潭底部升起，原先寂静幽暗的水面掀起层层浪花，形成夜色下波涛翻涌的海洋。银色光点渐渐汇聚到海洋中心，交织融汇成一朵明亮的星团。星团从海底缓缓升起，飞旋着升向夜空，并在飞旋上升的过程中不断壮大，于夜空之巅形成璀璨恢弘的银河，两条悬臂上的千亿星辰，灼灼闪烁着布满整个夜空。  
当人们还沉浸在“天空的创造”这一主题时，音乐突然变调为“升C大调前奏与赋格”——节奏更加明快、旋律更加辉煌、情绪也更加激昂，仿佛创造天空之后，上帝欣赏自身作品时的喜悦，促使他加快了创世的步伐。而伴随着绚丽的乐章，星空照耀下的海面，如同一块在夜幕笼罩下流淌翻涌的蓝宝石，宝石中反射的点点星光汇聚成根根金线，纵横交错遍布整个海面。原先被眼前美景震撼到屏息凝神的宾客们，也突然爆发出一阵惊叹——  
原来，海面正中浮起由十九路金线交织而成的巨大棋盘，在管风琴宛若钻石之泉倾泻而下的华丽乐音中，棋盘上的落子点一一点亮：从天元到星位，从小目到五之五，直到点点星光溢满整张棋盘。每个落子点都是一簇星团，天元和星位的大星团，与其他位置的小星团交相辉映。当“升C大调赋格”达到结尾的华彩部分时，闪烁着无数星辰的棋盘形成一片恍若明镜的大地，映射着上方飞旋的银河，将漆黑浓郁的夜色，照耀得如同白昼般明亮。  
宾客们还在为“大地和海洋的创造”赞叹不已时，全场灯光再次黯淡下来。海面的棋盘只余天元和星位幽幽闪耀，飞旋的银河也变得遥远而寂静。管风琴的音乐停滞了片刻，待众人的情绪平复下来才再次响起，而这次演奏的，是约翰.帕西贝尔最脍炙人口的的名曲——D大调卡农。  
尽管深情缠绵的卡农属于婚礼经典曲目，但管风琴版的卡农依旧不多见。乐器之王独特的演奏效果，为这首世界名曲增添了纵深的空间感和无尽的时间感：一方面，卡农依旧保持着自身旋律的绚烂和唯美，宛若缕缕阳光从爱之天国普照人间，纯洁无暇的天使展开金色羽翼，追随阳光的轨迹层层飞升，直到重返爱之天国；另一方面，管风琴清澈幽深、华丽庄重的音质，赋予了卡农更深邃丰富的思想，仿佛天使对待爱的态度，不再只是忘情拥抱天国时的激情与喜悦，而多了几缕凝视、沉思、欣赏天国时的沉静与克制。  
在管风琴版卡农优美又稳重的的乐音中，本场婚礼的两位新郎也于伴郎陪伴下，由两条侧道缓缓走向祭坛。灯光特效在两队人马登场时再次转换，祭坛左侧包裹在寂静幽冷的深蓝色光辉中，映衬着塔矢和他四位伴郎——绪方、芦原、高永夏、社青春——的深黑礼服，将那种华贵、凛冽、锋利的气场彰显得淋漓尽致。祭坛右侧则笼罩在明亮热烈的金黄色光芒中，映衬着进藤和他四位男傧相——伊角、和谷、牙木、洪秀英——的纯白礼服，将他们绚烂、温暖、柔和的气质生动地勾勒出来。  
在这组奇妙的光影对比中，JELLY.R的服装设计也展现出了全部精彩。塔矢和进藤身上纯黑与雪白的礼服，不仅达到了形式外观的高度对应，更彰显出两人精神气质的完美和谐。如果塔矢是寒冷锋利的武士刀，那么进藤就是缠绕住那锋利刀刃、为塔矢驱散噬骨寒意的温暖阳光。如果塔矢是华贵内敛的暗夜王子，那么进藤就是从天国降临、以夺目光辉照亮王子世界的金色天使。他们眼中对对方毫不掩饰的爱意，如滚烫的烈焰，又如深沉的大海，火焰燃烧不尽，海浪翻涌不息，让旁观者心绪为止融化、灵魂为之战栗。  
卡农演奏到中段时，塔矢和进藤分别在芦原伊角两位主傧相的陪同下，走上教堂中心的小岛，在摆放着十字架和鲜花的祭坛前跪下。日裔荷兰籍牧师藤原清，将两位新人的手交握在一起，放在婚书上，开口询问塔矢道：  
“塔矢亮先生，你愿意在神和众人面前郑重起誓，接纳进藤光为你的终身伴侣吗？”  
塔矢凝视着进藤的眼睛，用低沉深情的嗓音，一字一句地回答：  
“是的，我愿意。我愿意在神和众人面前郑重起誓，接纳进藤光为我的伴侣，从今时直到永远。无论顺境或是逆境、富裕或是贫穷、健康或是疾病、快乐或是忧愁，我都会珍爱他、尊重他、守护他、忠于他，与他至死也不分离。”  
牧师又转向进藤：  
“进藤光先生，你愿意在神和众人面前郑重起誓，接纳塔矢亮为你的终身伴侣吗？”  
进藤在塔矢的凝视下早已羞红了脸，微微哽咽着，轻柔却坚定地回答：  
“是的，我愿意。我愿意在神和众人面前郑重起誓，接纳塔矢亮为我的伴侣，从今时直到永远。无论顺境或是逆境、富裕或是贫穷、健康或是疾病、快乐或是忧愁，我都会珍爱他、尊重他、守护他、忠于他，与他至死也不分离。”  
藤原牧师扶起两人，对他们庄重宣布：  
“现在我以神的名义，在所有到场的证婚人面前，宣布你们结为终身伴侣。愿神大大地赐福于你们，保佑你们如誓言中所说的那样，恩爱甜蜜、相互扶持着共度一生。现在，请两位伴郎把婚礼信物带上来吧。”  
话音刚落，芦原和伊角就拿出两个红色天鹅绒盒子，来到塔矢和进藤身边。当两位新人打开盒子时，所有宾客都被盒中那华贵炫目的美惊呆了——  
那是一对以围棋黑白双子为原型的钻戒，裸钻购自比利时安特卫普这个全球最大的钻石市场，雕刻加工则由当地著名首饰设计师弗兰德斯女士负责。弗兰德斯从版画大师埃舍尔的创作主题“黑与白——永恒与无限”汲取灵感，以代表永恒时间、无限空间的莫比乌斯圈为基本造型，打造出两只优雅简约的铂金指环，再在指环正中镶嵌上顶级白钻和更为稀有的黑钻。弗兰德斯打磨出的无数棱面，让两颗钻石在七彩灯光下绽放出夺人心神的光辉。而白钻四周的黑钻镶边，和黑钻四周的白钻镶边，则代表了她本人对进藤与塔矢的祝福——只愿他们如交相辉映、互相环绕的白钻和黑钻一样，相亲相爱、永不分离。  
进藤首先拿出黑钻婚戒，小心翼翼捧在手心，落下一朵温柔的轻吻。少年甜蜜到几乎融化的表情，仿佛被他护在掌心亲吻的并非一枚婚戒，而是他的此生挚爱塔矢亮本人。进藤拉起塔矢的右手，为他戴上戒指，幽幽地说道：  
“塔矢，这枚戒指代表你，而我落在戒指上的吻，则代表我对你的爱。将这枚印着我的吻的戒指亲手为你戴上，表明我已将自己的一切——从心灵到身体——全部交托给你了，也表明你将一生一世得到我爱的守护，哪怕死亡，也无法将你与我的爱隔绝。”  
“Hikaru…..”  
完全没料到进藤会说这番话，塔矢低吟着爱人的名字，心神恍惚间单膝跪下。他捧起进藤纤细的右手，一根根吻过那白皙的手指。塔矢颤抖不已的薄唇、痴狂迷醉的目光，宛若膜拜圣迹的信徒、又如抚触天使衣角的罪人——仿佛高傲冰冷的暗夜王子，终于被金色天使化去所有寒霜，虔诚而谦卑地伏在尘土中，流泪亲吻着天使温暖的羽毛。  
待情绪稍稍平复，塔矢拿起白钻婚戒，印下一串炽烈的热吻，将它戴在进藤的右手无名指上：  
“进藤，你就是我的光，我的救赎，只要拥有你，我就拥有天堂。谢谢你如此信任我，愿意将心灵和身体完全托付于我。此时此刻，我在神和众人面前再次郑重起誓：我会用自己的全部生命，去守护和捍卫你的一切。亲爱的Hikaru，为你戴上这枚印着我的吻的戒指，代表我将永远忠于自己的救主——无论活着或是死去，我的灵魂都永远在你手中。”  
两人的誓言如此感人，宾客席上的多位亲友，已经开始叹息流泪。藤原牧师及时叫醒恨不得深情对望到地老天荒的两人，微笑着提示他们说：  
“好了，婚礼仪式现在圆满结束。塔矢先生可以站起来，亲吻你的伴侣啦……”  
藤原牧师话音未落，这对儿新人就迫不及待拥抱在一起。塔矢将进藤紧紧圈进怀里，恨不得把金发爱人吞入腹中、化入血肉、彻底成为自己的一部分，无数热吻如疾风骤雨般落在进藤唇上，深沉炽烈而又缠绵入骨，细细密密碾压过少年的脸蛋，不放过任何一寸娇嫩的肌肤。进藤则勾住塔矢的脖子，拉下塔矢的脑袋，心醉神迷地回应着对方的吻。他用额发不断摩挲着塔矢的脸颊，像幸福到极点的猫咪一样舔舐轻咬塔矢的嘴唇。由于明显的身高差，进藤只能用脚尖勉强撑住地面，几乎把全身重量都挂在塔矢肩上。  
就在两人吻得浑然忘我之际，管风琴演奏的卡农也达到高潮部分，围绕在他们四周水面的棋盘绽放出炫目无比的光芒，十九路金线交界处的小星团再次点亮，和天元、星位处的大星团交织缠绕，愈来愈灿烂、愈来愈耀眼，直到整张棋盘、整片水面，都汇聚成繁星闪耀的海洋。而在卡农的最后乐章，伴随着管风琴飞旋而上、直达云霄的华丽乐音，海上的星光燃烧着升起，与空中的星光汇成一片，金色光芒充满了整个教堂，再次将暗夜照耀得宛若白昼。  
最后一个音符结束时，随着一声轰鸣，包裹着玻璃围墙的深紫色帷幕徐徐升起，教堂顶端的巴洛克穹顶也缓缓打开，青铜扇面向四面收合，正午的阳光宛若金色瀑布从天井倾泻而下。教堂顶端手持黄金弓箭和玫瑰花环的爱神厄洛斯，微笑着俯视着祭坛上相拥的情侣。礼炮齐鸣白鸽飞舞，无数金银彩带和七彩花瓣从天而降，构成一道如梦似幻的彩虹桥。  
而守候已久的弦乐队，也迫不及待地从高潮乐章切入，重新演奏D大调卡农。与管风琴深沉内敛的独特气质不同，这次小提琴演奏的卡农，恢复了经典版纯美浪漫、明丽绚烂的色彩，层层金色旋律化作天使温暖的翅膀，在如瀑的阳光中缓缓展开，不断飞升旋转，直达天穹之巅。所有宾客都被卡农华美的旋律感动到热泪盈眶，全体起立为新人鼓掌，然后蜂拥到通往正门的大道上，向他们送出衷心的祝福。  
或许由于两人气场差异太大，前来和塔矢道贺的宾客们，只敢简单拥抱一下他、然后说上几句祝福的话，而跑来问候进藤的亲友——特别是年轻女宾们——则像染上无可救药的重度花痴，全都八爪鱼般扑到进藤身上，恨不得对金发少年摸几把、捏几下、啃几口，才肯善罢甘休。这种胆大包天到公然无视新郎塔矢亮的做法，按照婚礼总监佐藤女士的话说，是由于身着纯白礼服的进藤太过美丽，就如真正的天使那样让人心醉神迷、欲罢不能，所以大家哪怕事后会被守护天使的恶魔抽筋扒皮，之前也要从天使身上揩足油水赚够本。  
突然得到这么多美女的香吻，进藤心中一边得意到醺醺然，一边暗暗担心塔矢那个大醋缸会不会当场翻脸。不料塔矢一眼就看透了他的小心思，掏出随身携带的手绢，为他轻轻擦去脸上的口红印，微笑着安抚道：  
“别担心，进藤。今天毕竟是我两的婚礼，我绝不会当场爆发，让各位嘉宾下不来台的。”  
进藤刚松口气，塔矢下一句话，却让他羞愤交加涨红了脸，只见墨发爱人低下头，暧昧的吐息轻轻挠过他的耳垂：  
“但这并不表明我不会秋后算账，放弃从你本人身上取得补偿。呵呵亲爱的Hikaru，你刚刚被那么多人用口水污染过，我是不是该找个僻静地方把你绑起来，好好给你消消毒呢？”  
话音刚落，进藤还没来得及挣扎反抗，就被塔矢拽着衣领拖入最近的轿车，一路狂飙绝尘而去。  
“塔矢亮你这个暴君变态大恶魔！！今天还有晚宴，你把我折磨得站都站不起来，我还怎么和大家跳舞啊？！”  
进藤被安全带捆在后座动弹不得，声嘶力竭地控诉爱人的暴行。  
“呵呵，反正我俩领衔的第一支舞进藤你跳的是女步，根本用不上多少力气，只要跟着我的步调旋转就好了。”  
塔矢波澜不惊地回答，从后视镜看到爱人气得眼泪汪汪的可爱模样，无比宠溺地一笑：  
“至于和别人跳舞嘛….很抱歉，亲爱的Hikaru，既然已经把心灵和身体全部交给我，你这辈子都没有机会和别人共舞啦。”

（第十五章完）

第十六章

进藤被塔矢带到佐藤女士在东京郊外的服装工作室，按照塔矢的说法——最危险的地方也是最安全的地方，佐藤所有手下为了婚礼倾巢出动，整座楼层除了成堆的衣料空无一人，而满世界寻找他俩的众人，也绝不会想到小两口竟躲进了后方大本营。  
塔矢拖着进藤穿过一排排凌乱的衣架和衣衫半露的塑料模特，来到占据整幢墙面的巨型落地衣柜前，柜门上金银交错的丝线勾勒出古埃及风格的彩绘壁画，画中头戴太阳皇冠的伊西丝女神，挽起她的丈夫——冥界之王奥西里斯——的手，四周兽头人身的埃及众神组成庄严的仪仗，似是一场华丽的婚礼，又似是一席肃穆的葬礼。  
“靠！塔矢你口味也太重了吧，竟选了这种鬼地方藏身…..”  
华丽而阴森的古埃及壁画让进藤狠狠打了个寒战，可他还没来得及吐槽就被塔矢拽进衣柜。塔矢干净利落地反锁柜门，一把将进藤按在柜壁上，如狼似虎地咬住恋人的红唇。  
进藤全身衣物在狂暴的拥吻中被扯开，不到五分钟已一丝不挂瘫软在塔矢臂弯中。少年泪光迷蒙娇喘连连，莹白柔软的裸体被情欲熏成了淡粉色，在重重阴影和塔矢深黑礼服的衬托下，宛若一朵沾满露水、微微颤抖的花苞。  
恋人双眸含泪、可怜又可爱的神情，唤醒了塔矢心灵最深处所有的残暴与贪婪，他伏下身，炽热的薄唇轻蹭着进藤的耳垂，用轻柔低哑的嗓音，说出令进藤心惊肉跳、血液冻结的爱语：  
“我的Hikaru，你为什么会这么美好、这么纯洁…..哪怕你早已被我肮脏的欲望玷污了无数遍，每次接受我的拥抱时，你的身子却永远像未经采摘的花苞一样，青涩柔软、纯白无暇……  
可是Hikaru你知道吗？你越是美好、越是纯洁，我就越想侮辱你、蹂躏你、侵犯你、甚至不分昼夜地强暴你…..我想把你做到疼痛流血、哭泣昏厥，让你全身瘫痪、动弹不得，只能每天躺在床上，任我对你肆意索取……”  
不要啊Akira…..太可怕了，这种爱太可怕了……  
塔矢黑暗而癫狂的爱欲宣言，瞬间将进藤拖下永不见底的深渊。少年死死咬住挂在衣架上的玫瑰丝巾，哭泣颤抖着承受那宛若酷刑的爱抚。贪婪的吮吻和撕咬肆虐过他全身上下，就连双腿间最脆弱的私密处都未能幸免。进藤雪白的裸体烙满青红交错的吻痕，宛若一尾搁浅的美人鱼，瘫软无力地靠在柜壁上。  
塔矢的唇如滚烫的烙铁，一遍遍炙烤着少年柔软的肌肤，他的牙齿又如锋利的尖刀，一寸寸割开少年肌肤下的娇嫩血肉。被恋人恣意侵犯的疼痛与快感交错融合，进藤竟觉得血肉下的骨骼和内脏，都要被拥抱他的野兽撕裂、咬碎，然后一口口吞入腹中。  
“我的Hikaru，你的一切都只属于我……我就是你的君王、你的主宰，我对你的身体拥有至高无上的权力，可以随心所欲地让你坠下地狱，也可以让你下一秒就飞入天堂……”  
塔矢微笑着盯着进藤的眼睛，在他的裸体前跪下，然后轻柔地咬住，少年早已可怜巴巴渗出前液的欲望。  
“啊啊啊——塔矢亮你给我住手！！！”  
进藤终于忍不住发出凄厉的惨叫，但下一秒又被强烈的羞耻心击中，拼命克制住喉中的呻吟喘息。塔矢的脸深深埋在他两腿之前，将恋人稚嫩的器官整个吞入口中。墨发青年心醉神迷地阖上眼帘，用嘴唇、牙齿和舌尖，贪得无厌地一遍遍舔舐、吮咬、摩擦、挑逗着进藤。  
塔矢滚烫的口腔让进藤犹如在烈火中翻滚，而他唇舌和牙齿时而残暴、时而温柔、时而热烈、时而轻佻的动作，又折磨得进藤纤细的腰肢如遭电击般剧烈颤抖，要不是塔矢十指掐入他的臀瓣，用掌心撑住他全身的重量，进藤几乎就要双腿一软栽倒在地了。  
晶莹的泪水汹涌而出，合着唇角溢出的唾液，滴滴答答落在丝巾上。丝巾上大片黑玫瑰刺绣在昏暗的衣柜内泛起诡艳的幽光，意识迷蒙间进藤突然想起，这条丝巾是佐藤女士最得意的作品之一，而上面黑玫瑰的花语则是——  
你是恶魔，且为我所有。  
进藤心头一凛，喘息着望向伏在自己腿间的塔矢。然后，和两人无数次心有灵犀的目光交汇一样，塔矢再次于进藤低头偷看他的瞬间抬起眼帘，幽暗的目光，犹如吸食所有星光的万年黑洞，瞬间就吞噬了进藤的身与心。  
我的Akira，专属于我的、最迷人的恶魔……  
或许终有一天，我会被你的欲望吞噬得魂飞魄散、尸骨无存吧…..  
进藤缴械投降似地闭上眼睛，随着一声断断续续、几乎咽气的悲鸣，全数射在了塔矢口中。塔矢猛然收紧双手，十指狠狠勒入进藤的臀瓣，在那柔软的肌肤上烙下深深的红痕，他将恋人的蜜汁一点儿不剩地吞下，又不知餍足地反复吸吮少年瘫软的器官，直到榨不出更多的汁液，最后塔矢伸出舌头，意犹未尽地舔遍进藤大腿内侧颤抖不已的可怜嫩肉，不放过任何一滴可能遗漏的精华。  
进藤瑟瑟发抖的双腿，在塔矢不知节制的索取下再也支撑不住，他腰部一软顺着柜壁滑落，塔矢立即张开双臂揽住进藤，抱着少年瘫软如泥带身子在黑暗中坐下，温柔地吻去他不断溢出的泪水。过了好久进藤才从剧烈的喘息中恢复过来，水光迷蒙的美眸，带着愤怒和挑衅狠狠瞪着塔矢：  
“哼哼怎么不继续了？某人不是刚才还信誓旦旦，要把我干得上天入地、死去活来吗？”  
塔矢眼神骤暗，狠狠掐住进藤的下巴，不顾恋人的惊喘痛呼，狂暴地咬上那湿润的唇瓣。就在进藤快被吻得气绝身亡时，塔矢才依依不舍地松开口，低笑着舔去少年唇边的血丝：  
“呵呵，进藤你真是单纯到可爱，我既然计划借着今晚的舞会，向所有人宣誓对你的所有权，又怎么能让你身上疼得跳不动舞呢？不过放心好了，刚才那轮开胃菜只为给你消毒，我现在忍着没要你，是为了把精力都攒到蜜月，让你每天每夜都享受大餐啊。”  
进藤听了顿觉前途一片昏暗，他恼羞成怒想要推开塔矢，略一侧身，却发现内部柜壁和外侧一样，也描画着那场婚礼葬礼相混合的神秘仪式。电光火石之间，进藤想起了两年前和塔矢参观的古埃及文物展，展厅中十几排金银彩绘的巨型木乃伊石棺，竟和他们此时藏身的衣柜重合在了一起。  
与此同时，塔矢的声音在他背后幽幽响起。  
“进藤你还记得吗？两年前看到那些巨型石棺时，我曾半开玩笑地告诉你——它们的大小能够同时容纳两个人，将我和你一起埋到地下。我可以像这样从后面抱住你的腰，而石棺漆黑狭小的空间内，你无法反抗我也无法逃避我，只能哭泣着承受我的拥抱，直到棺内氧气完全耗尽，与我相拥着殉情而死…..”  
塔矢阴森又放荡的想象，犹如哥特小说中描绘情欲与死亡的经典画面，在进藤脑海中缓缓展开，他深吸一口气，鼓足勇气调侃道：  
“哼哼，没想到塔矢棋士表面严肃刻板，骨子里却浪漫到恐怖啊。”  
“只有面对进藤你时，我才会浪漫到恐怖。也只有进藤你一个人，会把我的恐怖当作浪漫。”  
塔矢淡然一笑，暧昧地咬上进藤的项颈：  
“其实我那个恐怖的联想，还有一个更恐怖的出处呢。我七岁那年，每天睡前都听妈妈读《一千零一夜》。其中有个故事，直到现在还记忆犹新。古时候有对王子公主自幼相爱，却由于兄妹的身份永远不被允许在一起。最后被爱情折磨到癫狂的王子，在荒凉的沙漠中挖了座地下墓室，拉着妹妹的手，背着少许清水和干粮藏了进去。  
兄妹两封死了墓门，切断了与活人世界的一切联系，然后相拥着躺在冰冷的墓床上，在死亡阴影的笼罩下，不分昼夜地疯狂纠缠，直到墓室内的空气被耗尽，直到他们在对方的唇齿间窒息而亡。”  
“正因为那份禁忌之爱不容于活人的世界，兄妹两人才走入通向死者世界的墓穴吧。”  
深思恍惚间，进藤替塔矢说出了未尽的话语：  
“塔矢，在我们举行婚礼的日子，你把我带进这座酷似棺材的鬼地方，难道就是为了告诉我——如果世人无法容忍我们的关系，你也愿意和我一起，像寓言中那对兄妹一样，相拥着共赴黄泉冥府吗？”  
塔矢没有回答，烙印在进藤项颈上的热吻，却肯定了少年的所有论断。  
进藤眼角一阵酸涩，同时涌起的甜蜜与哀伤，几乎撑爆他的胸膛。  
或许爱与死源自同一本能，极致的爱欲纠缠，会为人带来濒临死亡的终极体验。而此时此刻身处幸福的巅峰，进藤竟和塔矢一样，生出在对方怀中殉情而死的冲动——因为漫长艰辛的生命总是充满无数变数与危险，而扼杀生命的死亡，却像冻结蝴蝶身体的美丽琥珀，能将生命最璀璨的瞬间，永远地凝固下来。  
不……即使无法将最美的瞬间凝固保存，即使岁月荏苒终将带走两人的青春美貌，进藤还是疯狂地期望着，死亡能成为他和塔矢刻骨羁绊的最终见证，能为他们超越生死的爱情，带来最终的升华与实现。  
“塔矢，要是能和你一起，瞬间变老就好了……要是能和你一起，马上穿越到生命的终点就好了……”  
进藤喃喃低语着，塔矢搂紧进藤的腰，在恋人的金发上落下一串碎吻：  
“是啊……这样我们就不必再担心未来的变数，不必再担心那些有的没的，而已经将对方的一生牢牢握在手中了……”  
两人沉浸在幸福又悲伤的奇妙气氛中，片刻之后，塔矢突然低笑着咬住进藤的耳垂，温热的吐息轻挠着少年耳边的碎发：  
“不过进藤，我想来想去，我们还是别马上变老比较好——如果我每周可以抱你3次，一年按52周算，如果咱两现在就穿越到半个世纪后，我等于少抱你3 X 52 X 50 = 7800次，岂不是吃亏吃大了吗？”  
“塔矢亮你这个臭不要脸的，成心炫耀你数学比我好是吧！？MD那时都七十多岁糟老头了，你丫还有体力每周干那档子事？！”  
进藤气得一掌向塔矢拍去，塔矢笑嘻嘻地攥住进藤的手腕，鼻尖亲昵地轻蹭恋人的掌心：  
“放心吧进藤棋士，我在你的事上向来说到做到。我会从现在起加强体育锻炼，只要五十年后我两还健在，我保证那时仍有足够的体力，每周定时定量把你喂得饱饱的。”  
说完便俯身落下热吻，进藤被塔矢吻得晕头转向找不着北，没等他清醒过来继续痛骂，塔矢猛地打开柜门，瑰丽辉煌的夕阳余辉瞬间汹涌而入，炫目得进藤睁不开眼睛。  
“亲爱的Hikaru，多愁善感到此结束。我们延续一生的幸福，将从这个夜晚开始。”  
塔矢薄唇轻触进藤颤抖的睫毛，在恋人耳边柔声说道：  
“晚宴马上就要开始了，让我们回到众人中间，接受大家的祝福吧。”

棋坛双子星的新婚晚宴，于东京郊外的藤原官邸如期举行。  
关东望族藤原家的历史可追溯到平安时代，曾经把持朝政权倾天下，诞生过多位皇后与权臣，平安时代后藤原氏沈寂了近九百年，又在明治维新中重新崛起，辅佐天皇推行多项文化改革，并将势力扩散到国内外各大产业。  
藤原家历代掌门都以资助琴棋书画为荣，上代掌门藤原秀明多年前对塔矢行洋的鼎力支持，使得这个家族和前五冠王建立了深厚的友谊，也一举成为塔矢亮婚礼的最大赞助人。同时藤原家和SAI千丝万缕的联系也深深吸引着进藤光，少年与留学归国的藤原清一见如故，极力请求清成为他和塔矢婚礼的主礼牧师。  
藤原官邸位于一片清澈明静的湖泊之畔，四周山林环绕风光秀丽——暮春的樱花、盛夏的垂柳、深秋的枫叶、隆冬的松柏，四季景致纷繁如画，一年三百六十五天，天天都呈现出独一无二又变幻无穷的美。整个官邸分为旧馆和新馆，旧馆沿袭平安贵族王府的风格，清雅幽深的庭院被一扇扇和式拉门隔开。新馆则由于前任掌门秀明公对德国文化的热爱，被改建成了类似柏林洪堡大学的巴洛克建筑。  
塔矢开车载着进藤来到新馆正厅时，深沉的夜幕已经降临整座官邸。夜风中翻涌起伏的樱花林宛若一望无垠的洋面，繁茂华美的樱花莹莹闪烁着，向海洋中心那座灯火辉煌的金色岛屿翻涌而去，整幅美景如梦似幻，犹如出自印象派大师之手的世界名画。  
似乎早已习惯双子星异于常人的相处模式，众人对姗姗来迟的两人并未多加责备，明子夫人不怀好意地调笑了儿子两句，便引着小两口坐到长桌首席。  
藤原家为了给宾客们奉献最正宗的法式大餐，特意邀请了米其林三星店的顶级厨师。进藤整整一天滴水未尽，下午又和塔矢在衣柜里大干一场，看到和前餐一起端上的大盘冰镇海鲜，立刻两眼放光伸出爪子，掰开一只螃蟹钳子就往牙边送。  
“咳咳咳…..”  
周围突然爆发出此起彼伏的咳嗽。进藤左手边的塔矢行洋勉强绷着正经脸，抽动不已的嘴角，却暴露出前五冠王对儿媳可爱的举动有多忍俊不禁。他右侧的塔矢亮则干脆不客气地笑出声，轻轻握住进藤的手腕，无限宠溺地哄劝道：  
“亲爱的Hikaru，我知道你很饿，可晚宴还没开始，乖乖忍耐一会儿好吗？而且你这样硬来会把牙嗑坏的，还是待会儿让我教你，怎样正确享用法式海鲜吧。”  
话音未落宾客间便爆出一阵哄笑。虽然明白这只是大家的善意嘲弄，进藤还是感到所剩无多的脸面当场摔了个粉碎。少年恼怒地轻哼一声，一把抽回被塔矢握住的手，又在桌子底下狠狠踢了对方一脚，然后趁着恋人分神的瞬间，把椅子向左挪动了足足三十公分之远。  
可惜进藤刻意远离塔矢亮的后果却是——他半边身子都贴上了塔矢行洋，吓得前五冠王浑身僵硬不敢动弹，气得塔矢亮恨不得用眼刀把黏在一起的一老一小生生劈开，而围观的众人，也差点被新一轮口水狂潮活活呛死。  
面对老公和儿子难得的失态，明子夫人始终像宫廷贵妇那样，优雅无比、面带微笑地轻摇羽扇。等她欣赏够了塔矢父子的窘态，才对身旁的森下九段不慌不忙地提议道：  
“亲爱的森下师兄，咱们双方亲友的致辞，是不是可以正式开始了呢？”

由于进藤光的父母拒绝出席婚礼，行洋和明子为了照顾少年的心情，主动放弃了作为塔矢亮双亲发表致辞的权利，又由于森下茂男主动担起进藤亲家的责任，本是塔矢进藤两个家族的联合，最终变成了塔矢森下两大门派的联姻，而代表双方亲友发表致辞的责任，也自然而然落在了绪方精次与和谷义高身上。  
和谷代表进藤本家首先发言。只见褐发少年扫了眼手中密密麻麻的发言稿，深吸一口气，大声背道：  
“首先，我代表森下门下全体弟子，感谢塔矢棋士愿意收留进藤光——这个大手大脚的月光族、生活不能自理的超级白痴、被人卖了还帮忙数钱的单细胞生物！！”  
一语既出全场死寂，进藤又惊又怒的目光恨不得在和谷身上捅个洞。和谷在好友的肃杀之气下打了个哆嗦，可还是挺着脖子，大义凛然地继续背诵发言稿：  
“我们森下门下一致认定，阿光在金钱方面认了第二蠢，就没哪个地球人敢认第一蠢！据我和伊角所知，阿光所有对局费只有三个用途——投资不靠谱的网络围棋项目，购买中二脑残才喜欢的游戏模型，还有天天下馆子吃拉面。  
由于从来不看账单的消费习惯和烂到极点的理财意识，阿光十六岁起就开始入不敷出，只能依靠塔矢亮的接济度日，后来多次卫冕本因坊的奖金也不够给人家还债，最后干脆把自己卖给塔矢充当终身抵押。  
另外阿光这小子的生活能力也是不吐不快的槽点。那厮只有自己身上和棋盘棋谱干净整洁，但凡住过的地方都像台风过境，所有物品都躺在不该出现的地方。阿光还借赌棋的机会坑死人不偿命，逼迫我们几个哥们为他整理家务，好多次害得伊角差点被壁厨里的漫画活埋，害得本田差点被厨房里的肥皂水淹死，害得我差点被鞋柜里的运动鞋砸死。  
没错！进藤小恶魔最大的恶劣之处，就是越亲近谁就越欺负谁。所以塔矢正式接手阿光之前，我隔三差五就得做给那厮刷鞋的噩梦。好吧这么多年来我真的很想吐槽——进藤光你一个大男人，像个臭美的小姑娘似的，攒一堆根本没穿几次的鞋子是为哪般啊？！  
好了不罗嗦了，我谨代表森下门下全体弟子和阿光的所有好友，向塔矢棋士献上最真挚的感激！！感谢你慷慨无私、舍身取义、拯救我们于水火之中的壮举！！另外，也请塔矢棋士将这种牺牲精神发扬到底，一辈子牢牢捆住进藤小恶魔，千万别让他再跑出来祸害亲友！！”  
和谷一鼓作气背完致辞，短暂的静默过后全场开始骚动，森下茂男对着手下弟子一顿乱吼：  
“哪个不要脸的混蛋起草了这份致辞？！难道我的得意弟子就这么差劲，非要塔矢亮那小子拯救不成？！”  
牙木怯生生地抚慰老师道：“那啥，老师息怒…..这份致辞是大家一块儿起草的，因为我们一致认定‘嫁出去的女儿泼出去的水’，再不吐槽进藤光，以后就没机会啦。”  
森下那边余怒未消，塔矢这边已经开始了对进藤的审问：  
“呵呵，我才知道你与和谷义高曾经那么亲近。进藤光你别告诉我，你连内衣内裤都是那群兄弟帮忙洗的！”  
“怎么可能！那些东西我当然自己手洗啦！”  
进藤面红耳赤连忙申辩，用只有他两才能听到的音量，委屈地嘟囔着：  
“不过自从我十八岁后住到你家后，不是连这点工作也交给塔矢代劳了吗?”  
“可我们那时还不是恋人，进藤你也不知道我在暗恋你！”  
塔矢忍着一口恶气，咬牙切齿地质问道：  
“好吧其实这么多年，我也一直很想吐槽——虽然我一直心理变态到利用一切手段接近你，可进藤你难道就能神经大条到，允许同性好友兼对手为你洗内衣内裤？！进藤光，是不是随便哪个男人，只要他愿意为你做这种事，你就会不经大脑地对他投怀送抱？！”  
“啊呀塔矢你乱吃什么飞醋，别说其他男人了，就连老妈在我成年后都不愿帮我洗内衣内裤啦～正因塔矢你如此温柔贤惠，啥事都宠着我让着我，我才认定你是一辈子的真爱嘛！”  
进藤笑嘻嘻地挑起塔矢的下巴，轻佻无比地献上飞吻一枚，可没等塔矢当场发作，绪方精次就站了起来，代表塔矢门下向宾客们发表致辞。  
只见现任棋圣环视一圈四周，优雅地吐了口烟圈：  
“首先感谢森下门下的信任和嘱托，我代表塔矢门下郑重承诺，我们小亮一定会一辈子牢牢看死进藤光，绝不让他继续跑出来祸害亲友。另外和谷君的致辞，也让我再次确认了‘互补才是王道’这条真理——如果进藤君是头脑单蠢、火爆外露、混乱无序、急躁大条的单细胞生物，我们小亮就是心思敏锐、冷静内敛、井井有条、耐心细致的高等智能存在……”  
绪方略一停顿，不怀好意地瞥了眼进藤，满意地欣赏到少年憋得通红的小脸，又故作沉痛地话锋一转：  
“可惜这样出色的小亮，明子夫人却一直担心他讨不到老婆——因为小亮的性格，任何脑袋正常的女人都不可能忍受。  
小亮从明子夫人那里接受了诗词书画全套贵族教育，但这反而助长了他求全责备的偏执倾向。我们塔矢门下应邀观看戏剧演出，大家都为感人的情节热泪盈眶，只有他一板一眼地计算演员从头到尾背错多少台词。  
这种偏执倾向遇到风花雪月之事，就成了挑剔苛责不近人情。好多次我陪小亮相亲，女孩子都把手搭他肩上了，他竟冷着脸吐槽人家香水味太重，气得相亲对象翻脸暴走，有回还狠狠赏了他一巴掌。  
更糟糕的是，小亮天性强硬到底不懂变通。小时候给议员下指导棋非要整出四面和棋，长大了给学生教课也严苛到变态，不是树敌无数，就是把周围人都折磨成受虐狂。  
这样的小亮，年轻时还能凭着一张好皮囊骗骗无知少女，等变成老头子丑八怪了，没有一个三观健全的女性会愿意要他。所以，小亮真是攒了几辈子的人品，才遇到愿意收留他的进藤君。在此，我谨代表明子夫人和塔矢门下全体成员，向进藤君献上最诚挚的感激！！感谢进藤君以身饲虎收服小亮，拯救天下女同胞永远不再受他祸害！！”  
话音未落全场再次炸开了锅，行洋疑惑重重地询问明子：  
“精次今天抽了什么风？别告诉我这份致辞，也是我门下弟子集体智慧的结晶。”  
“亲爱的你真聪明！”  
明子轻摇羽扇，优雅地一笑：  
“大家都担心小亮‘有了媳妇忘了娘’，再不吐槽就没机会啦。而且精次为这场婚礼无偿奉献这么多，借机捉弄小亮两句，也算赚回几分本钱嘛。”

夹枪带棒的亲友祝福终于结束，受够众人捉弄的塔矢决定扳回一城，在新人敬酒环节，把高纯度的日式清酒换成了白水，高永夏火眼晶晶一眼看破这个伎俩，当众怒斥塔矢的作弊行为，后者却气定神闲地回答“喝醉就没力气洞房了。而且我的婚礼嘛，规矩自然由我定”，然后继续厚颜无耻地，把交杯酒篡改成和进藤嘴对嘴喝酒。  
众宾客一边被小两口闪瞎眼，一边哀叹高国手时运不济：塔矢棋士刚才憋了一肚子恶气，踩不成同门师兄，就转踩国际友人了。  
虽然席间遭受吐槽调戏无数，这顿婚宴进藤还是吃得无比开心。米其林三星店的厨师果然名不虚传，一道道法式名菜看得他眼花缭乱，吃得他不亦乐乎。传统西餐每位宾客的主菜不尽相同，比如主菜选了牛排，就只能在后面等来熏鱼。但进藤向来遵循“我碗里的是我的，塔矢碗里的还是我的”这条真理，一刻不停地从恋人手下偷食，最后干脆把塔矢的餐盘抢过来，吃掉想吃的奶油肉丸，再把讨厌的蔬菜卷儿扔给塔矢。  
无论小偷小摸还是公开抢劫，塔矢对进藤的恶行始终熟视无睹，他专心致志地用工具清理好海鲜，然后笑眯眯地喂到进藤嘴边，不顾少年羞得通红的小脸，逼着他当众舔干净餐勺，又温柔无比地擦掉他嘴角的酱汁。

于是漫长的婚宴，便在小两口全程秀恩爱中结束。晚宴结束后众人来到侧厅，享受侍者端上的丰盛的水果、甜品、香槟和红酒。这次婚宴凡有家室的，都带了未婚妻或女友同往——绪方精次与佐藤由美、芦原宏幸与芹泽丽香、和谷义高与森下茂子、伊角慎一朗与奈濑明日美。洪秀英甚至不远千里带来未婚妻金敏儿，把青梅竹马的恋人介绍给好友们。  
四周尽是如花美眷，话题也自然扯到婚恋问题。进藤和洪秀英交流了几句，发现他们这群年轻人，在婚姻大事上绝大多数都找了初恋——或许围棋这项事业太过清苦庄重，棋手们没有那份闲心、也没有那种能力，在风月场中身经百战摸爬滚打。  
但共性中总有例外，日本的绪方精次和韩国的高永夏，曾经都是万花丛中过、片叶不沾身的风流才俊。如今绪方终于被才色兼备的佐藤女王收入囊下，身旁美女不断的高永夏却孤身一人出席酒宴，这种诡异的现象着实让人诧异。  
“高永夏那混蛋刚刚和上任女友分手….靠！！这么好的姑娘都不懂珍惜，那厮活该一辈子孤独终老！！”  
平时滴酒不沾的洪秀英今晚多喝了几杯，竟趁着和进藤独处的间歇八卦爆料。  
“那位儿童节目主持人吗？挺活泼可爱的女孩嘛，就是她那张脸，总觉得有点眼熟….….”  
进藤的好奇心被洪秀英成功挑起，却怎么都想不清，那位女主持人究竟长得像谁。  
“进藤你这个大白痴！！高永夏的EX-GF，简直就是幼齿版的你啊！！”  
洪秀英不耐烦地揭开真相，没等进藤从震惊中恢复过来，又扔下一颗重磅炸弹：  
“不仅如此，高永夏那厮的所有前任，从性格到外貌，都或多或少和你类似。而他最终离开她们的理由，也是因为无论这些女人多么出色，也永远无法取代真正的进藤光啊！”  
等等怎么可能？！  
秀英你别信口胡说，高永夏对我只是普通损友的感情….  
他不可能为了我….  
不可能为了我耽误终生幸福啊！！  
洪秀英的酒后真言，吓得进藤两眼发晕手脚冰凉，而高永夏在所有前任身上寻找真爱影子的绝望，也让进藤瞬间想起藤崎明长达十年的单恋悲剧。进藤惊慌失措地环顾左右，想在最无助的时刻寻求恋人的温暖，却发现塔矢亮不巧被绪方先生叫走，而秀英刚刚八卦过的韩国青年，正端着一杯香槟，潇洒不羁地斜靠在廊柱上——  
高永夏静静凝望着进藤光，清冷的月色洒在他的火焰长发上，那双高傲如常的眼睛中，流露出再无掩饰的醉意与哀伤。

（第十六章完）

第十七章

高永夏端着一杯香槟斜靠在廊柱边，清冷月色洒在他的火焰长发上，静静凝视着进藤的双眸中，流露出再无掩饰的醉意与哀伤。  
进藤心头一凛，压住翻江倒海的情绪，走到高永夏面前：  
“秀英刚才的吐槽，你都听见了？”  
“我喝多了脑袋不清醒，不代表耳朵也跟着背了。”  
“高国手难道不否认吗？”  
“如果你不问，我永远不会主动开口。但既然你问了，我也没必要故意掩盖——反正喜欢上进藤本因坊，又不是什么偷鸡摸狗见不得人的事。”  
高永夏老底被揭却蛮不在乎的态度吓了进藤一跳，咽了口唾沫，继续审问道：  
“多久了？我想知道…..泡菜你清楚自己的心意，到底有多久了？!”  
“从第一届北斗杯看到你梨花带雨的泪颜，满打满算快十年了。”  
死寂。  
“MD小爷遭了什么霉运！！喜欢我的两个男人竟然都是抖S，而且出于完全相同的原因看上我！！”  
进藤气得眼冒金星，恨不得把手中香槟砸上泡菜的脑袋。  
“可惜我没塔矢亮那么幸运。我只成功虐哭过你一次，塔矢却每晚都把你虐到含泪求饶吧？”  
高永夏邪恶地一笑。  
“住口！！要开有色玩笑滚回你们棒子国去！！”  
进藤急促地喘着气，半晌，晕乎乎地自言自语说：  
“可是为什么……为什么泡菜你喜欢了我近十年，我竟然啥都没发现…..”  
“三国棋坛上上下下都知道我那点儿小心思，唯独身为当事人的进藤本因坊不知道。十年来我不断通过各种方式向你示爱，谁叫你这个单细胞生物听不懂人类语言呢。”  
“通过各种方式对我示爱？！靠，那根本是你十年来不断变换花样、坚持不懈地欺负我好吧？！”  
“随你怎么定义，反正根据高氏字典，欺负= 示爱。”  
“泡菜你国中毕业了没？？别告诉小爷你既抖S又中二！！”  
“抖S + 中二，不是今年的流行款吗？”  
“%￥#@×&%×&%##￥@%&×”

于是本该悲壮沉重、催人泪下的单恋告白，便在高永夏的插科打诨和进藤光的暴跳如雷中结束了。塔矢再次找到恋人时，金发少年正和红毛泡菜火光四射互喷正欢。可惜互喷的主题早如往常那样离题万里，从某人的十年苦恋，一路狂奔到若秀策再世PK当今韩国第一人，被揍到哭爹喊娘满地找牙的究竟是谁。  
塔矢眯起眼睛，若有所思打量了高永夏一会儿，随后优雅地一笑，握住进藤的手腕，看似温柔实则不容反抗地，拖走了吐沫飞溅战意正酣的恋人。  
高永夏冷哼一声，翻个白眼，对塔矢习惯性宣告所有权的小动作表示不屑一顾。红发青年顺手抄起下一杯香槟，轻松过滤掉四周女宾的花痴目光，悠哉悠哉溜达回大厅，懒洋洋地靠在长桌旁，一边浅酌杯中美酒，一边盯着不远处被塔矢紧紧圈在怀里的进藤。  
随着第一枚音符从首席小提琴手弦下缓缓流出，棋坛双子星婚礼的最后环节——盛大的华尔兹舞会也宣告正式开始。塔矢牵起进藤的手步入金色大厅中心，塔矢搂住进藤的腰，进藤搭上塔矢的肩，两人嘴角噙着甜蜜的微笑，十指相扣、四目相对、呼吸相缠，在交响乐队的伴奏下，踩着华尔兹的节奏翩然起舞。  
优雅内敛的华尔兹固然和塔矢的贵族气质完美契合，但活泼好动的天性，决定了进藤更偏爱快节奏的现代街舞，排练端着架子的古典社交舞一百个别扭，甚至经常暴躁不堪乱发脾气。好在塔矢自始至终都在安抚和鼓励进藤，进藤改不过来的小毛病，塔矢一边耐心纠正，一边暗暗迁就，主动调整舞步帮爱人掩饰错误。  
这份温柔渐渐打动了进藤，于是一个月的辛苦彩排，不仅塔矢在调整自己配合进藤，进藤也在努力进步配合塔矢，而呈现在宾客面前的最终成果，就是两人珠联璧合、水乳交融的完美舞蹈——  
绚烂的《春之声圆舞曲》潮水般包围在这对新人四周，纯黑和雪白的礼服随着他们华美的舞姿翩飞交缠，金色和墨色的发丝伴着他们轻盈的舞步旋转闪烁。光洁如镜的大理石地板上，塔矢和进藤仿佛两只比翼双飞的优雅天鹅，或是一对肆意缠绵的美丽天使，随着乐音起伏翩翩旋转过整个大厅，最后一个音符戛然而止时，又精准无误地回到大厅中央，向所有宾客鞠躬致谢，接受他们热烈的欢呼和掌声。  
专属两位新人的第一支舞后，一对对情侣也携手步入舞池，女宾们华丽的长裙在无数水晶吊灯下闪闪发光，金色大厅转瞬间化作繁花似锦的大海。  
为了彰显整场婚礼的高雅品位，总监佐藤女士在经典开篇《春之声》后，特意选择了《天鹅湖》和《多瑙河之波》等曲目。这些风格不算明快欢脱，情感却异常浓郁的圆舞曲，细腻地描绘出塔矢压抑心底、浪涛汹涌的情感世界，也传达出佐藤这名旁观者眼中，塔矢对进藤深沉而激狂的爱情。  
从第一支舞直到进藤累得步子都挪不动了，塔矢始终没有给少年与别人共舞的机会，他一直占有欲十足地握住恋人的纤腰，痴缠的目光分分秒秒黏着进藤，仿佛天地万物都已融化消失，而怀中的少年就是他的整个世界。  
舞蹈本是求爱的仪式，新婚之夜的共舞，更是充满缠绵悱恻的暗示。塔矢眼中毫不掩饰的爱欲羞得进藤不敢与之对视，可亲密的舞姿迫使他陷在对方怀里动弹不得，肌肤摩擦四肢交缠之间，滚烫的热度从相贴的胯部传来，让进藤全身都要咝咝作响焚烧起来。  
敏锐注意到恋人的异常，塔矢微微俯身，舔咬上进藤的耳垂：  
“跟我跳舞竟然走神，我的Hikaru, 刚才在想什么呢？”  
低哑的嗓音，炽热的吐息，再加上牙尖轻咬敏感点的酥麻刺痛，折磨得进藤眼圈都红了，侧身躲开塔矢众目睽睽下吃他豆腐的行为，可爱的琥珀大眼含羞带怒瞪视对方：  
“哼哼你一直笑得那么猥琐，我还要问你在想什么呢！！”  
“我脑袋里装了什么，进藤你应该早就清楚啊——”  
塔矢温柔似水地一笑：  
“——当然是待会儿洞房如何变幻花样，逼得Hikaru在我身下哭泣求饶一整夜啊。”  
靠！！塔矢亮高永夏难道真是一个娘生的？！怎么哥俩的脑回路完全一致！！  
进藤心底一声悲鸣，几乎双腿发软、栽倒在地。

可吐槽归吐槽，无论进藤如何逃避，最怕的事依旧会如期降临——少年不仅整场舞会惨遭塔矢亮肢体骚扰言语调戏，还要被迫忍受高永夏如影随形的目光纠缠。红发青年对前赴后继的美女邀舞一概充耳不闻，从头到尾一杯接一杯给自己灌酒，每当进藤在塔矢怀中意乱情迷即将坠入美梦，高永夏深沉的注视都会瞬间把他拉回冰冷的现实，让他猛然想起——  
多年来还有另一个人的目光，也一直这样忧郁而沉默地追随着他，却始终没能等来他哪怕一次回眸。最后那个人不得不拖着残破不堪的身心，孑然一身远走异国。  
进藤心底一阵刺痛，高永夏借酒消愁的落寞脸庞，再次和藤崎明孤独离去的背影重合在一起。  
藤原佐为、藤崎明、高永夏、还有最疼爱自己的父母……  
善良的金发少年从来无意伤人，周围的人却屡次因他遍体鳞伤。  
最后的最后，仿佛少年的善良也化作伤人的利器，甚至他的幸福也遭到诅咒，沦为建筑在别人痛苦上的没心没肺。  
进藤在莫可名状却锥心刺骨的负罪感中越陷越深，又要压抑着情绪不让塔矢发现，千辛万苦挨到舞会尾声，拖着疲惫的双腿来到高永夏身旁的长桌找食，才发现韩国青年不知不觉已干掉五大瓶香槟，趴在桌上神思恍惚目光涣散。  
“明子阿姨为你安排好住处了吧？泡菜你醉得路都走不动，还是麻烦秀英送你回客房吧。”  
进藤狠狠皱皱鼻子，似在表达对高永夏浑身酒臭的不满。虽说早已习惯红毛泡菜的狂放不羁，但第一次看到对方喝得烂醉如泥，还是无法抑制心底的焦躁和郁闷。至于这份焦躁郁闷背后，是否隐藏着对高永夏更深的感情，进藤根本不敢细想，更遑论面对了。  
可惜高永夏永远在不该聪明的地方过分聪明，一听进藤的抱怨立刻打了鸡血两眼放光，一把握住进藤的手腕，欺身上前，满是酒气的吐息撩起少年的金发。  
“啧啧，进藤光你是在关心我吗？虽然进藤本因坊从来不愿承认，但你其实一直对我这个死敌暗中抱有好感吧…….要不是塔矢亮心思太诡诈、手腕太狠绝，咱俩还是有万分之一的希望相爱相杀搞在一起的……”  
“鬼才和你相爱相杀搞在一起！！小爷就算再活八百年，也不可能对侮辱秀策的人抱有好感！！”  
焦躁郁闷立即烟消云散，进藤一拳格开高永夏不安分的爪子。  
“又是本因坊秀策啊，一代棋圣果真是我永远无法跨越的障碍呢。”  
高永夏眼中醉意更盛，尖酸刻薄地吐槽说：  
“不过进藤棋士果然傻到可爱，这么多年了竟然还不明白，秀策早已沦为塔矢打击我的王牌，沦为他拴紧你脖子的狗链子——我和塔矢都明白死守秀策流会限制你的发展，可我选择直白坦荡地提出批评意见，哪怕惹你生气也在所不惜，塔矢却藏着掖着真实的看法，只为不触怒你莫名其妙的偏执心。  
更有甚者，只要我当众痛批秀策流没有前途，塔矢必定会在棋盘上对我穷追猛打、疯狂报复。总之只要涉及秀策这个敏感点，塔矢就会无原则无底线地宠着你、顺着你，说的好听点是他为了讨爱人欢心，演戏演得太夸张，说的不好听就是他把想要独占你的私心，放在了你的围棋前途之上！！”  
“闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴！！！高泡菜你给我闭嘴！！！”  
进藤大吼一声制止了高永夏继续吐槽，他声音太响招来无数好奇的目光，好在众人早已习惯进藤本因坊和高永夏高国手多年来大小战争不断，所以就算新郎和伴郎爬上餐桌对掐互殴，围观的众损友也只会在一旁助威叫好。  
进藤吃力地喘着气，好久才平复呼吸。现在他只能庆幸，塔矢正陪着行洋老师明子夫人待在侧厅，没能亲耳听到高永夏辛辣的调侃。可高永夏这番调侃之所以无比辛辣，并非因为它严重歪曲事实，恰恰是因为它太过接近真相，却又远非全部真相。  
进藤当然明白塔矢的控制欲有多强，心底的黑暗又有多深，高永夏对情敌动机的分析，可以说一针见血正中靶心。但这番指责丝毫无法贬低塔矢对进藤的爱意，也完全无法证明塔矢对秀策的维护是装的——  
除去对一代棋圣的崇敬之情，塔矢也打心眼感激SAI把进藤引入围棋世界，使他有机会和此生挚爱相识相守。更重要的是，无论关起家门如何针锋相对，一旦出了家门，进藤光始终选择坚定地维护塔矢亮，决不允许爱人遭受半分诋毁。  
进藤深吸一口气，对高永夏沉声说道：  
“高永夏，我承认你说的都是事实，但你解读事实的方式却过于偏激。塔矢为了赢得我的确费尽心机、步步为营，他的很多极端举动也的确是为了讨我欢心。但做一件事凭什么只能有一个动机？身为日本围棋的传承者，塔矢和我一样尊崇秀策，与我一起维护秀策的本心也完全真诚。  
而且为了追求爱情，哄爱人开心的行为本身有什么不对？难道塔矢应该像你一样天天刺激我、捉弄我、攻击我最珍视的东西、惹得我暴跳如雷不得安宁，等把我气跑了，再不负责任地丢下一句——都赖我这个单细胞生物听不懂地球人的语言，没能把所谓的欺负理解成示爱？！”  
进藤这番义正词严的辩护下来，高永夏眼中的眸光渐渐暗淡。看到平日嚣张的损友落寞至此，进藤心里划过一丝不忍，但为了三人今后的关系，还是坚持说完了剩下的话：  
“死守秀策流不知变通的危险，塔矢多年来也私下警告过我很多次，比你高永夏只多不少。但面对外人的挑战和质疑时，他永远会选择无条件地支持我。其实整整三届北斗杯塔矢的实力都强于我，但他每次都默默让出日韩之战的大将席位，只为我能早日战胜你、打开困扰我的心结。  
更重要的是，塔矢是世上最懂我的人，只有他能理解我和秀策的羁绊有多深，理解我下棋的目标，并非仅仅为了实现个人价值。所以塔矢从来不会像你一样，简单粗暴地强逼我抛弃秀策流，而是温柔地鼓励我改进自身，在一个更高的层面上，以继承秀策精神的方式超越秀策流。”  
“你和秀策的…….羁绊吗？”  
高永夏喃喃自语道，迷茫的目光重新聚拢：  
“第一届北斗杯我就知道你和秀策关系匪浅，但没料到你对他的执着，竟深刻到定义了你整个围棋道路。说到底，我对塔矢亮的嫉妒，有一半是源于秀策吧。因为秀策，我不幸沦为你最痛恨的敌人；也因为秀策，塔矢一跃成为你最亲密的知己。我不知道塔矢介入你的秘密有多深，只是猜测你对秀策的执着，早已铸就你、秀策、和塔矢亮三个人的羁绊了。”  
“BAGA泡菜你在含沙射影暗示什么？！好像塔矢只是靠抱秀策大腿钓到我，自己却没一点真本事似的！！”  
“呵呵进藤你不知道，自己多像一个百般维护丈夫的贤妻。”  
高永夏没等进藤当场发作，无奈一笑继续说：  
“说他聪慧也罢，说他狡诈也罢，塔矢的确一直在利用你对秀策的感情，这是进藤你替他百般辩解都无可更改的事实。只能说，塔矢认对了方向，选对了道路，也用对了手段，起码在求爱技术上做到了完美无缺。  
至于他的动机是伟大的爱情还是黑暗的独占欲，恐怕塔矢本人都没法分辨，或者这两样东西，对他而言只是同一感情的不同名称罢了。不过和塔矢相比堪称求爱反面教材的我，简直就是中二PK腹黑，哪怕天天被他痛扁，也只有心服口服、自认倒霉的份了。”  
这番“深奥”的独白进藤半天没反应过来，许久，才愣愣地抛下一句：  
“可高永夏你根本没真正追求过我啊，哪里谈得上输给塔矢亮？”  
“的确。那些欺负和调戏，根本不能算真正的追求。”  
韩国青年的笑容变得苦涩而复杂：  
“塔矢为你抛弃了与生俱来的骄傲，心甘情愿卑微到尘土里。而我却无法为你放下架子，甚至由于害怕被你的拒绝伤到自尊，我从来不敢向你开口表白。这么多年我只是躲在一个安全的距离，像国中小男生吸引心仪女孩注意似的，高高在上地欺负你、调戏你、把你气得咬牙切齿暴跳如雷。”  
“可泡菜你一边对我隐瞒真相啥都不说，一边又忙着和酷似我的女人交往，借此安抚你得不到又放不下的痛苦心理。你脆弱的自尊心倒是得到满足了，可那些喜欢你、迷恋你的女孩怎么办？高泡菜，你这样不负责任地把那些可怜的女孩当替代品，算不算玩弄人家的感情、荒废人家的青春？！”  
进藤忍不住恶狠狠地吐槽，可碰到高永夏愧疚悔恨、近乎破碎的眼神，又像再也不忍打击这位损友一样，别扭地移开视线，低声劝说道：  
“我想你一定看过新闻，知道藤崎明事件的前因后果吧。高永夏，无论我和塔矢与你如何恩怨纠葛冲突不断，你都是我们俩多年的对手和好友。你曾在危难时刻对我慷慨施以援手，几个月前还救过塔矢的命。我们都很珍惜和你的友谊，不希望你重蹈藤崎明的覆辙，和我们闹到老死不相往来的地步。  
所以高永夏，如果你也同样珍惜自己的人生，请不要再纠结于这段感情，早点走出来，寻找自己的幸福好吗？”  
寂静。  
“呵呵，这也是我来到这里的初衷啊——汲取藤崎明小姐的教训，避免落入和她一样的结局。”  
高永夏淡然一笑，笑容中凝聚着深深的不舍，但也有终于解脱的释然：  
“逼迫自己亲眼见证你和塔矢的婚礼，甚至毛遂自荐担任情敌的伴郎，不正表明我决心斩断妄想、重新启航吗？  
进藤，我这次来，一是为了祝福你和塔矢，二是为了和自己的十年单恋说再见。只是失恋的痛苦哪有那么好医治？虽说我是个狂妄嚣张自尊心爆棚的老爷们，不会像神经纤细的藤崎小姐那样旧情难断害人害己，可看到塔矢亮那小子抱得美人归的得意劲儿，还是忍不住冷嘲热讽恶语相向啊。  
不过多亏进藤老师的严厉批评耐心教导，我这个恋爱课程穷耗十年都没及格的吊车尾，终于决心从你这里领取肄业证了。谢谢你，进藤光，我出席婚礼的两个任务已经完成，也没有理由在此多做停留了。”  
说着，高永夏摇摇晃晃地站起来，强撑着疲惫的身子，向大厅外走去。  
“泡菜你醉成这个样子，真的不需要秀英把你送回客房吗？”  
又一个转折搞得进藤措手不及，有些担心地揪住高永夏的胳膊。  
“不必麻烦秀英了。我订了今晚的夜航，现在打车去机场，零点就返回首尔。”  
“现在就走——？！”  
进藤惊讶地瞪大了眼睛：  
“可是已经十点半了，泡菜你有时间收拾行李吗？”  
“进藤你又傻到可爱了，我今天临晨到达成田机场，在日本停留不到二十四小时，根本不需要行李啊。再说东京这片失恋伤心地，多待一分钟都是对我的折磨。”  
“高泡菜你你你&%￥#@！！！”  
进藤怒瞪了泡菜好久，才注意到对方惨白的脸色和浓重的黑眼圈——想必是为婚礼忙得连轴转、又目睹单恋对象和别人结婚，情绪郁结心力交瘁的结果吧。愧疚与同情再次涌上心头，进藤扶住高永夏的胳膊，别扭地嘟囔说：  
“既然不愿麻烦秀英，那我把你送到门口吧。泡菜你日语发音那么糟，我怕司机大叔听不懂你在说啥。”  
“呵呵这算临别赠礼吗？进藤你十年来第一次对我这么温柔，不怕我头脑发热，最后时刻对你图谋不轨？”  
“图谋不轨你个头！！我给塔矢发了短信，让他二十分钟后来门口找我，这么短的时间，谅你也不敢对我做什么！！”  
“哎哎～～深情话别还有个万伏灯泡控场，真是太TM没劲了。”  
“你才灯泡！！你们全家都灯泡！！”  
“好啦好啦Hikaru别闹了，赶紧扶稳我，我已经醉得找不着楼梯在哪儿了…….”  
“祸害一只，摔死才好！！等等你竟敢叫我Hikaru，那就请自己从楼梯上滚下去吧！！”

棋坛双子星盛大的婚宴终于结束，大部分宾客回到了藤原庄园主楼，准备在这里的客房安歇，小部分人决定当晚启程返回东京市区，由明子夫人安排好出租车，从庄园正门陆续离开。高永夏订了返程机票却未通知同事好友，当洪秀英安太善还在念叨高永夏怎么凭空消失时，进藤正陪红发青年走到庄园侧门，一处樱树环绕、藤蔓纠缠的西洋式圆形平台。  
微凉的夜风吹散了高永夏的醉意，但头顶的月色和空中的花香，又让他再次陷入迷蒙的梦境。望着眼前酷似舞池的环形平台，高永夏回过头，对进藤不怀好意地眨眨眼：  
“看在我曾救过塔矢一命，又在你危难时拔刀相助的份上，临别之前，进藤本因坊能否赏脸给点奖励呢？”  
“什么奖励？泡菜你不会逼我以身相许吧？”  
进藤顿时警铃大作。  
“以身相许可不敢当。塔矢亮一会儿就到，我可不想竖着进场、横着出场。”  
高永夏自嘲地一笑：  
“刚才看你和塔矢跳舞时我一直在想，有个独占欲爆棚的爱人，过了今晚，进藤你恐怕这辈子都没机会和别人共舞了。所以我自然要抓住最后的机会，给自己捞点油水做纪念了——进藤，我就要走了，陪我跳支舞好吗？我的要求并不多，只要咱俩在塔矢十八岁生日宴上跳的那曲探戈就好。”  
“我俩跳过的探戈？泡菜你说的难道是——”  
进藤惊讶地捂住嘴，如果没有记错，高永夏指的应该是电影《闻香识女人》中，艾尔.帕西诺饰演的盲眼退伍军人，与偶然邂逅的美丽少女共舞时的伴奏。塔矢亮十八岁生日宴上，双双喝高了进藤光和高永夏，曾伴着这首爱情名曲即兴热舞点爆全场，也刺激得塔矢生日第二天就以“独守空宅、过于寂寞”为由，恳请进藤正夫允许宝贝儿子陪自己同住。  
而那首曾一夜间扭转三人命运、浓郁又激烈的舞曲，也如冥冥之中早已注定般，拥有一个充满暗示和寓意的名字——  
“亲爱的Hikaru，这首探戈的名字，就是你我关系的精准写照啊。”  
高永夏凝视着进藤的眼睛，一字一句，轻声说道：  
“Por una Cabeza：只差，一步。”

（第十七章完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Have Nothing But You 总共十七章在这里就坑掉了，之后亮光夫夫的意大利蜜月旅行就是甜甜甜甜一甜到底，读者自行想象即可，而高永夏暗恋阿光的情节，或许今后会放到其他文章（比如《和风组曲》的前传？）里写写看~


End file.
